Charming Who?
by Sara K M
Summary: No Curse Enchanted Forest AU. In a world where Regina DOES NOT interrupt Snow and Charming's formal wedding, they are eager to start their happily ever after. But everything changes when Charming suffers a head injury and only remembers being a shepherd. Can they fall in love again? Will he remember who Snow is to him?
1. Happily Ever After Begins

Charming Who?

Chapter one: Happily Ever After Begins

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **Well, I'm finally back with another Snowing multi – chapter story. I've had this idea since I was writing "From Neverland to the Fading Lands," if you can believe it. I just kept getting distracted by other ideas. But I'm ready to write (and complete) this story, I promise you.**

 **Warning: Don't be fooled by the fluff of this first chapter. This story is tagged angst for a** _ **reason.**_ **Snow and Charming are going to have some problems in their marriage because of what happens. If you can't handle reading that, then I suggest you read something else. However, before you panic too much, I will also tell you this: I believe Snow and Charming belong together in the end in** _ **every**_ **universe or situation. If you can't handle that kind of angst, however, you may also choose to read the first chapter as a one – shot.**

 **Oh, and because I know this is going to be an issue for some readers: Snow is the** _ **only**_ **one who knows that David's real name is David in the beginning of this story. So everyone else** _ **will**_ **call him "Prince James." (And yes I believe adult Snow is capable of keeping a secret.)**

 **Oh and as always,**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

 **OOOOOOOOOOO is time change**

Rumplestiltskin rubbed his hands together and cackled with glee as he watched his Dark Curse mix together. Everything was almost perfect. Regina was still alive, as poor Snow didn't have the heart to kill her stepmother when she had the chance. Yet Regina was angrier than she'd ever been before, having lost her kingdom and more importantly the chance to capture Snow White and ruin her happiness. She was ready for the Curse. And Snow White and her Prince were happily in love and would be conceiving a Savior at any time now. "It's all coming tougher," he giggled in excitement. Soon he would see Bae again.

But suddenly something was wrong. It wasn't reacting the way it should. How was that even possible? He'd planned everything, down to the letter for centuries! But somehow he must have missed something. Too much pig's blood? Not enough dark lake water? Rumplestiltskin examined his books and notes again, the same ones he studied for years to make certain his Dark Curse was perfect. Nothing was more important than his Dark Curse; after all it was the only way he would be reunited with his son.

Several hours later, he realized what was wrong. It seemed impossible, but somehow, it seemed he'd missed a key ingredient that wouldn't be available again for another fifteen years, even with his powers at his disposal. Fifteen years! By then his Savoir would no longer be a baby, and Regina herself may be dead for all he knew. Would his plan still work? Or would Rumplestiltskin have to use another True Love couple and another vengeful villain to succeed? He checked his ingredients to see how many he would have replenish again, now that it seemed he would have to start over. Fifteen years! He had been so close… He walked away uncharacteristically, with his shoulders hunched over and his feet dragging.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

"Do you, Prince James, promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love him for all eternity?" the officiator's voice boomed so the entire ballroom could hear. David admitted for a second he wished he could use his _real_ name in the ceremony; it would feel more honest. But he and Snow had agreed that the people believed and respected him as Prince James, and they had no way of knowing if they would respect a poor shepherd the same way. Besides, David had become quite used to being called "Prince James" in the last couple of years.

Regardless, this was a question he could easily answer whether he was being called James, David, Charming, or even "little chick" as his mother had called him when he was a small boy. "I do," he said confidently, staring right into Snow's beautiful green eyes as he said it.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" the officiator asked her, his voice thundering so all their guests, which filled the entire ballroom, could hear.

Snow beautiful green eyes sparkled with love as she looked at David and replied just as confidently, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiator concluded. In the background everyone in the ballroom began clapping. Although David appreciated that everyone was happy for them, the only person David truly noticed right now was Snow. Her beautiful, sparkling green eyes. Her jet – black hair, which was pinned up with fresh flowers and butterfly combs for the occasion. Her beautiful white dress that was covered in feathers and lace. The ring he'd given her when he proposed, a simple green piquet, but had looked perfect on Snow since she'd first tried it on. And most importantly, her inner beauty that shone through her like a beacon. And now, _everyone_ knew she was his _wife._ He leaned in and captured her lips in the sweetest, most loving kiss they'd ever had. As usual, it made David see fireworks, even without the fairies providing them. But it also gave him the feeling of being completely wrapped in their love.

As they drew apart, David continued to caress the feathers on her dress, loving the feeling of her warm body on his hands. He also sniffed her hair as his nostrils filled with the fragrance of flowers and the underlying scent of Snow. She seemed to enjoy that as well, as Snow caressed his silver leather suit and played with the cape in the back. She also pressed her nose to his chest a few times. At that moment the sun shone through the stained – glassed windows of the ballroom, and the light landed right on both of them. He smiled, as it seemed the sun wanted to attend their wedding as well.

There had never been a more perfect moment in David's life.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

After the recessional, Snow and David strolled to the palace's formal dining room for a royal wedding feast. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, and it seemed to David like they were in a happy little bubble. "What a perfect day," he commented as they walked. "And I'm certain the night will be even more perfect." His smile grew even bigger as he pictured how wonderful it would be to be alone with her.

"Oh, Charming," Snow smiled and chuckled, sounding full of love.

Then to his surprise, her smile disappeared. "Do you think it might be a little _too_ perfect? What if the Evil Queen is still planning something and we don't know it? I'm glad you have your sword," she reached over and touched the weapon that was strapped to his leg. "But perhaps I should have brought my bow with me as well, just in case."

David turned and faced Snow, putting his hands on both her bare shoulders and looking straight into her deep green eyes. " _Nothing_ is going to happen today, Snow. And the Evil Queen can't hurt us anymore. Rumplestiltskin gave us that protection spell, remember? _This_ is our Happy Ending. As for your bow and arrow, you know how sexy I think you look when you're wearing that, so you can do so anytime you want. But not because you're too worried to enjoy yourself."

Snow gave David her special smile that she only gave him. "I love you, Charming. Thank you for always reassuring me when I need it. Remember, I've just spent almost a decade running from the Evil Queen. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I'll continue to reassure you whenever you need it, Snow," David replied, giving her a kiss. It was just becoming interesting when the dwarves caught up with them.

"Do you think we could eat soon?" Grumpy asked, sounding quite exasperated. He had interrupted them kissing _many_ times, but apparently he still found it as annoying as he always had.

David sighed and took Snow's hand, continuing their way to the formal dining room. When they finally did so, David's eyes widened as he stared at how much food covered the lines of tables. There were piles of bread with butter or cheese to put on top. There were large bowels full of grapes, blueberries and strawberries. There was roasted wild boar with a honey glaze. There was buttered steak, which seemed to be dripping with meat juices. There were roasted carrots, green beans, and onions. To drink, there were many bottles of wine on every table. David had thought he'd become used to the large meals he now ate as a royal, and he had known there would be a lot of food today, because they had so many guests at the wedding. But he still couldn't believe the piles and piles, and plates and plates of food here today.

Snow smiled at him as they sat down at the front of the dining room, with the dwarves and Red following close behind. They all quickly washed their hands in the bowls of soap and water next to their empty plates, so they would be ready to eat. As the rest of the guests began to fill the dining room, the head chef suddenly came rushing toward Snow and David. Apparently they weren't ready to eat, after all. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Prince James and Princess Snow White," he shook his head so violently his chef hat fell off. "I know we had discussed having clams as part of the menu today, but for some reason the ones we received were spoiled! I did my best to fill the rest of the menu but..." the man was beginning to panic so much he couldn't talk anymore.

"Theodore," Snow said as gently as she could to the middle – aged man. "Take a deep breath and calm down. It's fine. Clams would have been nice, but we have plenty of food as it is. And we appreciate you not wanting to serve the clams if they were spoiled."

"But this is a royal wedding feast!" Theodore protested. "And seafood is supposed to be our most important course in this kingdom, because we're so close to the sea."

Snow smiled at the man. "Theodore, I think most of our guest will simply enjoy the food we have available. And I may be a royal, but _I_ certainly don't mind. Don't forget, I've spent the last few years living in the forest. Sometimes I ate well, but there were many times were _chimera_ even sounded good to me," she laughed. "Everything here looks wonderful to eat. You did a wonderful job."

Theodore looked at David to see if he agreed with his wife. (David had to admit, he still got quite a thrill from that idea. Snow was his wife, and everyone knew it!) "Yes, Theodore, the food looks wonderful."

Theodore sighed in relief and picked up his hat and left the room.

Grumpy sighed the chef left. "So can we eat now?" he asked impatiently, already reaching for a big, juicy steak.

"Of course, Grumpy," Snow smiled. Her brothers had such a big appetite. Doc, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Dopey all began piling food on their plates as well. Happy and Bashful chose to fill their special dwarf mug's full of drink, which was placed in front of his seat just for each of them.

OOOOOOOOOOO

David enjoyed a piece of roasted wild boar glazed with honey, a piece of bread with butter, several buttered carrots, and some grapes. He also had a glass of red wine in a crystal goblet. Sometimes he still felt slightly guilty for eating so much in the royal palace, but David reminded himself that there was plenty of food for everyone here, as none of their many guests seemed to be going without food. And he should enjoy his wedding feast.

Snow certainly did. David smiled to himself as she wrapped her luscious lips around another strawberry. He was eager to press those lips to his own soon. They would probably taste especially sweet, with the honey – glazed wild boar she'd also eaten, as well as the many strawberries, blueberries, and grapes that had passed her lips.

Finally, everyone finished the feast, and to David's relief, it was quite obvious there was _no one_ hungry here. Snow's dwarf "brothers" even had two helpings each, in between congratulating them and drinking merrily from their mugs. With that, everyone began to return to the ballroom for dancing.

David happily took Snow's hand for the first dance on the ballroom floor. Meanwhile the harpists and lute players set up their instruments in the center of the room, where Snow and David had stood for their wedding. The dancing he was expected to do tonight was far more complicated than what he used to do in the village, but Snow had tutored him and said he was a natural. David supposed he was a natural at doing anything that involved having Snow wrapped in his arms, and for some reason, his feet moved easily to make the complex pentagram.

David smiled as her pulled Snow close to his chest, loving the feeling of her warm body in his hands again. As the music started, his feet moved with Snow's almost automatically. He brought his lips to hers as they danced, noticing she tasted even better than he expected tonight. Snow smiled at him as they parted, neither of them caring that everyone was staring as they kissed. David had always thought royals were cold and aloof, but he'd _never_ found his Snow to behave that way; whether they were in public or not, she responded enthusiastically to all of his kisses and touches. So they continued exchanging kisses throughout their dance. Once or twice they got so lost in the wonderful, amazing kisses that they'd almost forgotten they were supposed to be dancing.

"When will the honeymoon be?" Snow whispered, as they drew apart after a particularly long, deep kiss.

"Soon," David whispered back, thinking how good she must taste on other parts of her body. "But we can't leave all of our friends and family now, Snow."

"I know," Snow sighed, and nuzzled her nose on his chest again. He returned the gesture by nuzzling her hair at the same time. Why did she have to smell so good?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After their first dance, everyone else began dancing as well as they all enjoyed the music being played in the center of the room. Snow danced with each of her brothers, smiling and laughing that they were all so happy. Even Grumpy, who seemed to scowl and grumble at everything ever since David met him, laughed as he danced with Snow tonight. David loved how big Snow's heart was toward everyone she cared about. His Snow didn't even mind how many times Sneezy said "ah – choo" or that Bashful preferred to dance in the corner.

While Snow danced with her brothers, David danced with Red. "Thank you for all the help you've given us in the war between George and the Evil Queen," he told her, remembering all the times she'd attacked their enemies, especially in her wolf form.

Red smiled. "I'd do anything to make Snow happy, Prince James. She's one of the only people who has accepted me for who I was right from the beginning. And _you've_ given her more joy then I've ever seen. And I know how happy she was to take back her mother's kingdom, as well. Of course I helped." She laughed as she accidently stepped on her red dress and her brown hair lost some of its pins. David laughed along with her.

Snow smiled and finished her dance with Dopey, bowing as she did so. Then she immediately dashed toward David again. David smiled and eagerly took her hand, happy to have another dance with her as the harpist played in the background.

They finished another dance, which of course included many kisses as well as having their arms wrapped around each other and their feet creating the pentagram shape. As Snow picked up a goblet of wine, she saw her old nursemaid, a middle – aged blonde woman named Johanna. "Congratulations, Snow," Johanna said with a big smile, patting her princess's hand. "Your mother would be so proud of you today. Marrying a noble prince," Johanna paused and nodded approvingly at David. "And taking back your mother's kingdom from the Evil Queen. You've become the woman she wanted you to be."

Snow's eyes lit up at Johanna's words, but she sighed all the same. "Are you certain?" she asked hesitantly. She was probably thinking of all the years she'd lived as an outlaw.

David immediately wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and whispered. "None of that was your fault. You know that." He kissed her ear as he finished talking, making sure she didn't spill the goblet of wine she was still holding.

Snow nodded and smiled back at Johanna, who seemed to be a little surprised at how affectionate he and Snow were. But the woman still smiled back her old charge and replied. "Yes, Snow, I am _certain_ your mother would be proud of you today." David wrapped his arm around her again, knowing how much it hurt that her mother couldn't share this day with them. Snow's mother had never even met David.

David's mother was dead as well, and the pain was still fresh, as Ruth had been dead for less than a year. But at least Snow had met his mother and they knew she'd approved of their relationship. Of course, David knew she would, considering how much his mother believed in true love. He glanced at Snow's ring, smiling again at how perfect it looked on her finger. _True love follows this ring wherever it goes_ his mother had said, and it had.

David swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the small wedding ceremony they'd had for his mother before she died. _Lancelot performed the ceremony, instructing him and Snow to drink from the chalice and advised them to keep their love "strong, true, and eternal." David's mother had died with a smile on her face. At least that was something._

David forced his mind back to the present as Snow leaned against him with his arm still wrapped around her. "Thank you, Johanna," Snow replied, finally accepting her nursemaid's words about her own mother. Then she swallowing her wine, and leaving enough left over to create a glistening effect on her lips. David decided he _had_ to kiss them right then.

"Are you certain you don't wish to live in the palace with us, Johanna?" Snow asked when they finished kissing again.

Johanna laughed. "I think you already have a good – sized court, Snow with all those dwarves, Jiminy Cricket, that young lady and her grandmother, and who knows who else!" David smiled as he watched those "court members" or "family" as he and Snow usually called them continued dancing to the lute. Red was dancing with Grumpy; Happy, Sneezy and Dopey were seemed to be dancing merrily without a partner; even Granny was dancing with Doc.

"Johanna, you know very well the palace has plenty of room for one more," Snow told her firmly. "Come live with us."

But Johanna shook her head. "I see you're just as stubborn as you were as a child, Snow, but I can be stubborn as well. Seriously, I'm happy living where I am, in my little cottage. And the herbal cures I provide help a lot of people who can't afford fancy doctors or find favors with fairies. But you _must_ visit me sometimes, Snow. With Prince James as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

It was dark outside when Snow and Charming loaded the things they would need to spend a week in the Summer Palace. Some food. Not too many clothes, naturally, but Snow had decided to bring a few nightgowns in addition to the traveling clothing she was wearing. She was also bringing her archery equipment and an outfit that fit perfectly for that. Some of their knights, not to mention their coachman, hadn't understood and tried to talk her out of it.

"Snow, you don't need to worry about enemies anymore, remember?" said one of her faithful white knights as she picked up her bow and arrow. "We'll never have to worry about King George or the Evil Queen again."

"Yes, I know," she had replied. "That's not why I'm bringing these with me."

Then there was the coachman, who told her that she had a "prince to protect her if it became necessary."

Her Charming rolled his eyes and burst out laughing at that. His chuckling made him look even sexier than he normally did in his brown leather jacket. "Of course I'd protect her, but I'm sure you know Snow is perfectly capable of protecting herself as well." Snow kissed him in response as she placed her archery equipment in the carriage, right next to Charming's broadsword. She supposed even though she'd fought just as much as everyone else to "take back their kingdom," there were some people who weren't willing to accept a woman was capable of fighting. They'd have to get used to it because Snow had no intention "staying in the background," just because she'd married a man who was excellent with a sword.

Of course, Snow knew they didn't have to worry about fighting battles anymore, and they certainly didn't need to worry about it on their honeymoon, anyway. The real reason why she was bringing her bow and arrow was the same reason she knew Charming had brought his sword. He found watching her practice archery incredibly sexy and arousing. After all, her Charming had complimented the way she looked as she shot an arrow and her extreme satisfaction when she hit her target _many_ times. And then he always followed that compliment with some intense kisses. It was no different than her reaction to Charming with a sword. There was nothing better than watching him whip his sword around with his strong, muscular arms and watch his feet move in time with his opponent. Just the thought of it made Snow salivate with longing.

Yes, they would definitely practice with their weapons on their honeymoon, Snow thought as she stared at Charming's sword again. Then she climbed into the carriage next to her husband, smelling the leather on his jacket as she sat close to him. From the background, Snow could hear the fairies setting off the fireworks to end the wedding celebration, but she didn't care about that. The only thing she wanted was to get to her honeymoon as soon as possible.

She gave Charming another kiss, full of anticipation. She let her tongue brush his and enjoyed exploring his mouth again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the carriage _finally_ arrived at the Summer Palace, Snow jumped out and nearly ran to the door. It had been so long since she'd been here, but she was eager to create more happy memories in this palace. She knew her parents would want that for her. Charming laughed again as he caught up with her, once again making him appear sexier than he already did. "Hold on, Snow. You can't go in without me. I have to carry you over the threshold, remember?" With that, Charming picked her up in his strong arms, covering her face with delightful little kisses as he did so. Then he opened the door and carried her inside.

The coachman proceeded to bring all their items inside while Snow looked around. Luckily the moon was almost full tonight, so some light shone through the windows. The Summer Palace hadn't been used in many years, so Snow wasn't surprised to see plenty of cobwebs. Yet, someone had managed to cover some of the bigger furniture with sheets, so they were protected. Still, Snow remembered what a wonderful hide – a – way this Palace had once been for her parents and their family. It would be used for the same thing again for their new family. Snow smiled at her certainly and realized that Charming's optimism was obviously rubbing off on her.

Speaking of which…as the coachman left, Snow walked right up to her husband and began rubbing herself against him provocatively. "Are you ready?" she asked him as she began kissing him and inhaling his scent again. She started with the scar on his chin and then moved to his jaw line and then under his neck and then back to his chin again.

Snow almost _felt_ Charming's eyes burned with arousal as he looked at her, and his manhood moved against her under their clothes. "Definitely," he replied. "Where are the beds?"

"Upstairs," Snow replied as she took off his leather jacket, running her hands over him as she did so. "By why not just stay here?" She gestured around what was once a small sitting chamber, complete with several chairs that were covered with white sheets. "I don't need a bed, Charming; I just need you." She kissed the side of his face, right underneath his ear.

"I need you, too Snow, but this is our _wedding night_. For real. Let's do this right." With that, Charming picked her up again and began carrying her up the stairs, giving her hair little kisses and nuzzles as he went. Snow sighed and smiled against his chest. She really didn't want to wait, but Charming's patience had a way of making her feel even more special, even as it frustrated her.

Charming brought her into the first bedchamber on the left. The small window in the corner of the room allowed a sliver of moonlight which shone right on the white bed with white sheets. He carefully set her on the bed, and began taking off her own jacket, _much_ too slowly again. Then he moved on to her silk blouse, pausing to give her short kisses everywhere. Finally reaching her corset, he began carefully untying each string, slowly stroking her back with his hands as he went.

"Charming!" Snow complained, getting quite tired of the way he was dragging everything out.

"I love you, Snow," he replied giving her bare back a few kisses which made Snow tingle with goosebumps. Finally he pulled the darn corset off. Honestly why had she started wearing those again? They were obviously more trouble than they were worth.

As soon that was finished, Snow immediately grabbed Charming's pants and pulled them down. She was getting tired of waiting. As she finished, she stroked his firm manhood a few times, and Snow loved the way it made Charming moan.

Charming sighed and finally pulled her skirt down, revealing her naked form. He placed her back on the bed and began rubbing his wonderful hands up and down her body again.

"Charming!" Snow complained, once again wondering when they would get to the main event. "Take off your shirt," she commanded, stroking his silk white shirt at the same time.

Charming grinned and did so. "You know, I just realized, it's a really good thing we don't have to worry about you bleeding, with the white sheet and all," he commented as he threw his shirt on the floor somewhere and Snow admired his bare chest in the moonlight.

"I suppose so," Snow replied running her hands up and down his chest and playing with the hair she felt there.

"I'll never forget how surprised I was that you didn't bleed on our _real_ wedding night," Charming laughed, once again making himself look so sexy Snow couldn't stand it.

She pushed him flat onto the bed and climbed onto of him and gave him a deep kiss. When they came up for air, she laughed as well, running her hands through his sandy – blond hair. "You were so sweet, all prepared to make it easy for me with the bleeding, though."

Charming began fondling her breasts and covering her face with little kisses. "Well, I'd been told that what happened with virgin women. And I hated the thought of causing _you_ pain, but I thought it was unavoidable. And then," he laughed again "Nothing. If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't a virgin, but of course I'd never think that."**

"It a mystery," Snow agreed, laughing as well. Suddenly David flipped her over so she was under him and pushed himself in. She wrapped herself around him, pulling him closer. Snow loved the feeling of him moving inside her. She moaned in contentment and kissed him. "I love you Charming," she told him again.

"I love you, Snow," he replied kissing her and continuing to move inside her. It felt so perfect.

They moved together, touching, kissing, and loving for several more minutes before Snow felt something build within her. All at once, she felt as if she was soaring out of her body. When she came back, Charming twitched and filled her with his essence.

"That was wonderful," Snow told him giving him another kiss. "A perfect wedding night."

"I'm glad," he replied tenderly stroking her hair as they laid together side – by – side. "But don't forget, we have a whole _week_ for our honeymoon. And then an eternity of being together."

"I can't wait," Snow smiled, as she rested her head on his shoulder. What could be better than an eternity of being married to Charming?

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their wonderful honeymoon continued all week. They had lazy days where they spent the whole day in bed. They had deep conversations about the loss of all their parents and how that affected their lives. They dreamed of the amazing family they would have soon, each agreeing they wanted to have several children. And they made love, over and over again. In the early morning sunlight. In the moonlight.

Being the adventurous couple that they were, they also explored new ways of making love.

One afternoon, after Snow returned from having a snack, she found the chamber completely empty. For a moment, Snow panicked, picturing King George or the Evil Queen had taken her Charming, and her heart began to thump louder than a drum. Then she quickly remembered that their enemies weren't a problem anymore and they would never have such problems again. So where was Charming? If he was anywhere in the room she would have heard him by now. And he couldn't have come downstairs or she would have seen him when she came back up. So Snow walked through the hallway of the Summer Palace, looking in corners full of cobwebs and empty chambers. She had to admit, searching for Charming was fun. Snow pictured the kiss she would attack him with when she finally found him, and her heart began to thump loudly for a very different reason.

Then in the bedchamber at the end of the hall, Snow heard some deep breathing behind the door. Excited, she rushed to that spot, and found Charming, standing there with a huge, smug grin on his face. "I found you!" she told him, sounding just as smug as he looked.

"I knew you would," Charming told her, laughing. Snow immediately wrapped herself around him and attacked him with the kiss she planned earlier. As they kissed, they began quickly removing what little clothing they were still wearing. "Finding each other" always gave each other an adrenaline rush and a deep desire for affection. Right now, that was easily turning into extreme arousal for both of them.

"This was – kiss – such a….mmmm… great idea, Charming," she told him as he pushed himself inside her and began thrusting against the large door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Another day, Snow found some rope and tied her husband to the bed while she had her way with him. Later, Charming turned the tables and did the same with her.***

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow and Charming had always enjoyed the forest as well. So they enjoyed picnics outside which, naturally led to love – making afterwards. They also used their weapons to their advantage.

"I know how sexy you find watching me do archery, Charming," Snow commented one day as she dressed in her leather jacket she knew he found quite appealing. Then she picked up her bow and arrow. "I wonder how long it will take before you insist on having your way with me," she smirked as she went outside.

A Snow expected, a few moments later, her Charming had followed her to the edge of the forest near the palace. Unfortunately he was also wearing that drop – dead sexy brown leather jacket and carrying his broadsword. "I wonder how long it will take before you insist on having your way with _me_ ," he commented, as his eyes twinkled with mischief. With that, he began waving the sword around, fighting an imaginary opponent. Snow stared, fascinated with how his arms moved under all that leather, before she reminded herself of the challenge.

She immediately fitted her bow with an arrow and aimed it at a tree far in the distance. Nothing could stop the feeling of pride she felt as Snow hit her target dead – on, just as she always did. She paused and grinned, particularly as she sensed Charming was staring at her. But as she turned to try to catch him in the act, he was already waving his sword around again expertly. His feet also moved subconsciously to hit his imaginary target perfectly. He was magnificent, and just as important was the reason _why_ Charming was a good at sword fighting. He wasn't looking for glory; he believed in protecting people from villains, bullies, and other unwanted attackers.

But Snow quickly returned to her archery, as she reminded herself of their challenge. She fitted another arrow, enjoying the way her favorite weapon felt in her hands, and shot. It whizzed by and hit the tree perfectly again.

As she fitted another arrow, she realized her Charming had decided to play dirty. He was practicing his fencing several feet front of her, so she had no choice but to watch how sexy he was. Snow stared, mesmerized, as his strong arm waved the sword around and his feet kept exactly the right position. The way he grinned at her certainly didn't help matters, either. And she'd always enjoyed the way his sandy hair turned blond in the sunlight.

Enough was enough. Suddenly Snow threw her bow and arrow on the ground, admitting defeat of their little game. Charming laughed and did the same, and with that, Snow attacked her husband with kisses.

"I love the leather on you, Charming," Snow commented. She ran her hands all over his brown leather jacket, inhaling the masculine scent. "But I think you look better without it." She took off his brown leather jacket and his silk shirt at the same time. "Actually I think you look best without any clothing on at all." She paused to admire the way his muscles moved in the sunlight and then began covering his chest with kisses.

Charming smiled and reached up to take off Snow's leather jacket as well. "What do you, know? I completely agree. You look incredibly sexy with the leather jacket on, but better without anything on."

With that, he took off her blouse, stroking her breasts as he did so. Snow moaned at his touch. When he replaced his hands with his wet mouth, Snow's moans became even louder.

"Charming!" Snow complained, wondering why he hadn't taken off the rest of their clothing yet. She reached over and pulled down his pants.

Charming laughed and pulled down her skirt fondling her butt as he did so. Then he pushed her gently onto the soft grass, where she felt the wind blowing on her skin. Snow enjoyed the feeling of being right in the middle of nature again for a second, before Charming laid on top of her, and she decided being in the middle of _him_ was far better.

She wrapped herself around him as he thrusted into her and covered her face with kisses at the same time. Snow ran her fingers through his sandy hair and began kissing the blond tips. "I love you, Charming," she told him.

"Love you, Snow," he whispered back, still thrusting and kissing. She felt something build inside her as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. As he kept kissing, Snow eventually exploded and so did he.

She smiled as they finally came back, looking at the sun shining through the trees and feeling the grass on her skin. It was another magical moment with her Charming, and Snow looked forward to an eternity of such moments.

 ***I realize Rumplestiltskin forgetting an important ingredient of his Dark Curse is a bit out of character, but I needed a reason why the Curse wasn't cast in this universe, and yet everything from when Snow and Charming met up to the formal wedding was still canon. (Including the fact that Regina wasn't killed.) If you are interested, in my head, Rumple will eventually realize that Bae is in Neverland,** _ **not**_ **the Land Without Magic. Therefore, he can use Jefferson's Hat to reunite and rescue his son, rather than needing the Curse. If you wish to believe that Regina will be redeemed by falling in love with Robin, you are welcome to believe that as well. But this story isn't going to feature either of those characters.**

 ****I've read that certain things, such as riding horses aside (like we've seen Snow do) and certain exercises (like some of the high kicks she's done in self –defense), will eliminate a woman's hymn, so my headcanon is she didn't have one when she lost her virginity. But I don't think David or Snow knew enough about that kind of thing to know that (or have anyone else tell them).**

 *****I'm not going to do write that scene out, because I don't think I could do it justice. But if you want to read a well – written (and in character) Snowing bondage scene, I suggest you try "Ties of the Heart" by Misscam. It's on my favorites page.**

 **Okay, I know we all say it but I mean it. I** _ **need**_ **reviews to write this story, so I know what works and what doesn't, and what readers have questions about. It is particularly important for this one, because this is the first time I am attempting to write a multi – chapter story in the M – rated section.**

 **Even if you don't wish to read the rest of this (rather angsty) story, I'd appreciate a review for this chapter.**


	2. Happily Ever After Ends

Happily Ever After Ends

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **.**

 **I meant to tell you in the last chapter that this story will** _ **always**_ **be updated on Sundays. It's an easy day for most OUAT fans to remember. :)**

Snow and Charming reluctantly returned from their honeymoon, but they still slept in the joint chamber for the king and queen every night. Every morning, Charming would cover Snow with kisses after she woke up, until she begged him to make love to her. Occasionally, he would be absent from their bed when she woke up, and another game of "adult hide and seek" would begin.

During the day, they ruled their kingdom together, just as they had fought against King George and the Evil Queen together. Snow and Charming held court daily for all the people they ruled over to bring in concerns. Snow would also read the mail they received from other kingdoms, and she and Charming would discuss how to reply to each letter. Each afternoon, their whole "family" including, Red, Granny, and all seven dwarves would gather for dinner at the castle. And every time Snow and Charming could find a small free moment, they would exchange kisses and other touches. Often they would forget about what it was they were supposed to be doing, until Grumpy interrupted them, complaining that they were late for dinner once again.

One afternoon, after they had finished dinner, Charming suggested they take a ride through the kingdom on their horses. Considering riding horses was something else they enjoyed doing together, Snow eagerly agreed. So they each suited up their favorite stallion and mare who were white companions who loved to run and dance and play. Before long, they were riding along the beach, and Snow enjoyed the smell of the sea as well as the way Charming looked on a horse.

"Let's ride in this direction," Charming pointed to the southern half of the long beach. "We can see how our fishermen are doing."

"Of course," Snow agreed. She loved how her Charming cared so much about the locals. He had such a big heart. As he turned in that direction, she stopped to admire him in the leather jacket again and his backside wrapped securely around his horse. Yes, Snow said to herself, riding was an excellent way to spend the rest of the afternoon. With that, she urged her own horse in the right direction.

It turned out the local fishermen were doing well, and catching enough fish to satisfy themselves. Most of them agreed things were going much better since King George had been overthrown. Snow and Charming were happy to hear that, and continued riding into the forest.

Snow had always loved visiting the forest with Charming; after all it was where they met and fell in love. She inhaled the smells of the forest as they trotted, such as the sap of the trees and the green grass. She listened to the way the birds cheered for her from the trees. From the look on Charming's face, he felt the same way.

"Race you!" Snow suddenly suggested, thinking it would be fun to let her horse run. And she and Charming had always loved challenging each other.

Charming grinned back at the challenge in her voice and replied. "Of course. The first one to the tree over the brook wins. Prepare to lose, Snow," he commented as he kicked his horse into a hard run.

"Never!" Snow screamed back at him as she urged her own horse to run. She wouldn't allow him to keep the lead for long.

But to Snow's horror, Charming's horse reared up without warning, and threw him off. "Charming!" she screamed, jumping off her own horse and rushing to his side. Thank goodness, he was still breathing, although he appeared to be knocked out. She cradled his precious head in her hands.

"Lightning!" she lectured Charming's horse, "What were you doing?" She never known either of their horses to react that way. They were playful, yes, but not skittish or dangerous.

Lightning still stayed away, looking more fearful than a peasant who had just encountered the Evil Queen. Even Crystal, Snow's mare, kept her distance from where Charming was laying and Snow now was. Then suddenly she heard hissing and Snow realized what it was. Nothing scared a horse more than a snake. Before she could think, she grabbed her bow and arrow from the saddlebags on Crystal and aimed it right at the snake. At least _that_ was taken care of.

But Charming still laid motionless on the ground. "Charming!" Snow tried again, stroking his face and shaking his hands. "Wake up! I need you, you know that! I love you!" She leaned over and kissed his lips, hating the way he didn't respond to her kiss like he always had before. But unlike the Sleeping Curse, apparently whatever was wrong with Charming couldn't be cured by True Love's Kiss. He needed Doc as soon as possible.

Snow whistled sharply for one of the white messenger doves. When one landed on her shoulder she hastily wrote a message for Doc and tied it to the bird's leg. "Hurry," she told the bird, using her ability to communicate with birds to advantage. "If Doc doesn't get here soon, then I don't know if…" She didn't allow herself to finish that thought. Doc was a brilliant doctor, and Snow wasn't just saying that because he was one of her adopted brothers. Doc would fix whatever was wrong with her Charming.

The dove flew toward their castle faster than Snow had ever seen one move. Meanwhile, she continued to try to coax him awake herself, by talking to him, kissing him, and touching him. Nothing seemed to work. Doc needed to arrive _soon._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Doc did arrive, in their royal carriage, but unfortunately he didn't have any advice on how to wake Charming other than take him back to the palace and set him up in their bed. "He should wake up when his body is ready, Snow," Doc told her in his calm, gentle voice. "But he'll do better if he's comfortable."

So she and Doc loaded Charming _carefully_ into the carriage, as Doc instructed that sudden movement could make such an injury worse. Then they tied Lightning and Crystal to the sides, and they were off to the palace. They let him lie on the carriage bench and Snow cradled her head in her hands again. She was horrified to notice that a large bump seemed to be forming on the side of his head.

"Doc... " she pointed to the black – and – blue spot, fighting back tears. Snow hadn't cried in years; not since her father had died and she'd been exiled from her childhood home. But if something happened to Charming…

Doc sighed and shock his head. "Yes. That's a sure sign he has a head injury." His kind eyes showed how much he cared about her. "I'm sorry Snow. But he is still breathing strong. He should wake up when he's ready."

 _He should wake when he's ready. He should wake when he's ready_ , Snow kept repeating to herself during the entire trip home. "Charming _I'm_ ready for you to wake up right now," she whispered in his ear as they arrived at the palace. "Please. You know how much I need you."

But Charming's eye remained closed and all she heard was the sound of his breathing. Snow sighed and focused on that sound. Doc was correct. At least he was breathing. She pictured her Charming standing next to her, telling her things would be all right.

OOOOOOOOOOO

By night, Charming still laid completely still on their bed in their chamber. Snow had pleaded with him all day to wake up, but nothing seemed to work. The rest of their friends who lived in the palace came by and tried to coax him awake as well, but Charming didn't open his eyes or make a sound for anyone.

Snow didn't understand this at all. Wasn't this their "Happily Ever After?" Two True Love's Kisses should have given them eternity and then some, not just three weeks! She marched around their chamber, hitting the walls as she went. She didn't know what to do with this kind of anger. The last time she'd been this angry, it had been at King George because he wanted to kill Charming. But at least then, there was something Snow could do to prevent him from doing so. What was Snow supposed to do now?

Doc walked into the chamber just then and Snow snapped, "What is it? Can you wake him up this time?"

Doc shook his head, just as sadly as he had before. "No, Snow, I'm sorry. I'm doing all I can. But I've brought you some bread and cheese." Sleepy came in then as well, holding a bowl of water and soap for her to wash before eating. Doc handed her the plate of food, and Snow shook her head. She couldn't even think of food with Charming in the condition he was. "Snow, I know this is difficult, but you should eat something. Make sure you wash first as well," he added as Sleepy yawned and handed her the bowl of soapy water. "It won't do us any good for you to become ill as well," he told her gently.

Snow sighed, quickly washing her hands and then she took the plate. Poor Doc, he was trying so hard…She took a bite of bread, which tasted like sand in her mouth, as Doc checked on Charming again. But Doc shook his head again as he looked back at Snow. "I don't know, Snow. At least he's still breathing." With that he and Sleepy left the room.

Snow put the bread and cheese down and walked back over to Charming. She placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump….thump, of his heart. "Charming," she whispered to him for the millionth time today. "What do you need me to do for you to wake up?" She ran her hands over his chest as she talked to him. Usually such touches from her made him moan with arousal. Now he still stayed silent.

She picked up the bread Doc had brought for her and suddenly threw it out the window with all her might. What good would it do? What good would any of this do? As she looked out at the twinkling stars, she wondered if wishing on a star would save Charming. _Anything_ that might work was worth trying, right? But as she prepared to make her wish, she remembered the last time she'd wished on a star to save someone's life.

" _Keeping someone from death when their life is already ending is the darkest of magic," the Blue Fairy had told ten – year – old Snow. "What I am giving you is magic that is forbidden to fairies." With that, the fairy dropped the strange – looking candle into Snow's hands. "In order for your mother to live, someone else must die. Light the candle and hold it over the heart of your sacrifice, and their life will be traded for your mother's."_

 _And ten – year – old Snow couldn't sacrifice another person to save her mother, despite the fact that she desperately wanted her mother to live. But when Snow tried to apologize for her decision, to her surprise, her mother praised her. "That wasn't weakness, Snow that was strength," Mother told her firmly and proudly. "…As long as you hold goodness in your heart, I will never leave you."_

Snow was strong enough to not to sacrifice another person for her mother, but what about Charming? How much more difficult would it be to lose her True Love than it would be for her mother to die? Her mother's death was one of the most tragic memories of her childhood, and Snow would never forget the despair she felt as her mother's heart stopped beating. But as time went on, she learned to live with the pain, particularly after she met her new family, and more importantly, Charming. But how could she ever live without Charming?

The stars twinkled back at her as Snow kept staring out the window, as if they were asking her to make her wish. But then suddenly Snow remembered Johanna's words from their wedding. "You've become the woman your mother wanted you to be," her nursemaid told Snow proudly. Those words had meant so much to Snow! If she wished for the candle again, she wouldn't make her mother proud at all. In fact, her mother would have left her heart for good. And what about Charming himself? Charming, who risked his life to prevent her from killing the Evil Queen once, and who praised her pure heart when she convinced everyone not to kill Regina in the execution.

Snow shook her head. She couldn't do this. Charming would wake up on his own. He had to. "I love you, Charming," she told him again, stroking his handsome face as she did so.

Suddenly, Johanna's kind face flashed in Snow's mind again, as her old nursemaid discussed her business with herbal cures for some of the local peasants. Could Johanna possibly have a cure that Doc did not? Snow hated to imply her brother was not a qualified healer, after all he'd done wonders for all their family during the battles with King George and the Evil Queen. But if Johanna's herbs could possibly do something that Doc could not, she had to ask. She'd set out for Johanna's cottage tomorrow immediately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Johanna's cottage was only about twenty minutes from the castle by horseback. So after a short breakfast, Snow immediately saddled Crystal again and urged the horse to run. Soon Snow saw the cottage appear. It was a small wooden home in the middle of the wheat fields. Flowers of every type Snow could imagine decorated the front of the cottage. Snow smiled as she saw them. Johanna used those flowers and plants to help people who were sick or injured. One of those should be able to help her Charming, right? _Of course the herbs will help_ , a voice inside Snow's head reminded her. The voice sounded a lot like Charming.

Snow forced herself to smile at Johanna, who was weeding the garden in the back, as she hopped off Crystal. "Hello, Johanna," she greeted the kind woman as she pulled another weed and threw it in a pile.

"Hello, Snow! I knew you weren't too busy to see little old me, even if you've become a ruler again. Such a wonderful day for a ride, isn't it?" Johanna commented cheerfully, pointing to the bright morning sun. "Now you make sure you give that horse of yours some water," she continued, noticing Crystal had been tied to the porch. "And where is Prince James? Is _he_ too busy to see a commoner like me?" Johanna asked, although her voice sounded as if she was joking. In fact she chuckled a little.

But as soon as Johanna asked about Charming, Snow couldn't hold it in anymore. She'd tried to stay optimistic, like Charming had taught her. She'd tried to act composed, like a princess and someday a queen, should. But coming face – to – face with the closest person Snow had to a mother now, immediately caused her to become a little girl again. She burst into tears and through herself into Johanna's arms.

As the hot tears ran down Snow's face, she attempted to explain. "My…. prince… there's"… _gulp_ … "something wrong. "He"… _sniff_ … "won't"... _sniff_ "wake up." Then Snow's voice cracked, and she simply couldn't talk anymore. She just cried her heart out. Fortunately, Johanna didn't seem to mind that the ruler who'd she'd entrusted the kingdom with was currently balling like a child. She simply hugged Snow close, just as she'd done many times when Snow actually _was_ a child, and had no one else to turn to.

After several minutes of crying, Snow finally sighed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Johanna," she sighed. "I shouldn't be doing that now that I'm an adult. I'm going to be the Queen in a few months."

Johanna shook her head. "That may be true, and you are going to be a _wonderful_ Queen. You're already a wonderful co – ruler. But sometimes…we all need to be children. And I'll never tell anyone you felt the need to be a child with me today. But speaking of co – ruler, _where_ is Prince James? Was that what you were trying to explain earlier?"

Snow nodded. "Prince James was injured in a riding accident yesterday. Lightning saw a snake and threw him. Doc says it's a head injury, but he has no way to wake him up. I thought, maybe, one of your plants would help him."

But to Snow's horror, Johanna was already shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Snow, but I have no treatment to wake someone who's suffering from a head injury. I have cabbages", she pointed to a row of green plants, "to help stop bleeding. I have peppermint, which can be mixed with tea leaves, to help people with sore throats. I have ginger root," Johanna pointed to the side of the cottage, where the ginger root apparently grew. "To soothe upset stomachs. I have – "

"Fine!" Snow interrupted the woman. She wasn't interested in hearing how many conditions her old nursemaid _could_ fix; she only cared that she couldn't help Charming. "I guess I'll be going then, considering you couldn't help me," she snapped, making her way back to Crystal.

There _really_ was nothing she could do, Snow thought to herself as she and Crystal trotted back to the castle. It was such a lonely ride without Lightning trotting next to Crystal and no Charming to talk to. Was there any way she could live like this, without him to live with? Perhaps she should ask the Blue Fairy for that candle after all. It seemed it was the _only_ way to save Charming.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Still, Snow immediately went to their joint chamber as soon she arrived in the castle. Red was with him, shaking her head as she looked at him. "You know Snow needs you around, right? We all do! So, please James, wake up, all right?" Red sighed as soon she saw Snow walk in. "No change," she commented, shrugging.

Snow nodded, looking at Charming's unmoving body. "I went to see Johanna, to see if any of her herbs could help. But she says, there's _just nothing_." Snow spat out the last two words; she really hated the taste of them.

Red leaned over and gave Snow a hug. "Don't give up hope, Snow. He might still wake up." Snow nodded and hugged her friend back. With that Red exited the room, and it was only the two of them again.

"Charming," Snow tried again, picking up his right hand and squeezing it. "I love you. I need you, more than I need air to breathe. _Please."_

And then something miraculous happened. Charming slowly moved his lips and a soft moan escaped. As his eyes began to flutter open, tears began to roll down Snow's face again, this time from joy. He was waking up! She would have eternity with her husband, after all. And she didn't need to use dark magic to achieve it. Of course, there was no way she'd actually be able to go through with using the candle. Snow couldn't believe she'd actually considered sacrificing someone else even for a moment. But it was no matter. Snow threw her arms around him as he fully opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Oh Charming!"

And then he looked at her with an incredibly confused face and asked, "Charming who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

David didn't understand what was going on at all. He woke up with a strange woman wrapping her arms around him and calling him a strange name. He was also lying on a strange bed with silk sheets, seriously silk sheets! And he didn't recognize this cottage at all, either. But perhaps this woman would explain. She appeared kind.

"Charming…" said the woman, sounding a little nervous. She pulled herself back a little, so she could look into David's eyes. Doing so allowed him to notice that the woman had beautiful green eyes and incredibly long jet – black hair. "You are joking, right?"

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid I'm not," David replied in a calm, gentle voice that he often used for the sheep when they became anxious. But his voice didn't seem to be helping this woman at all. Instead, she looked even more upset.

"You really don't know who…I am?" she asked, as if recognizing her was one of the most important things he could ever do.

David hated to disappoint her, but he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, I don't." At that, her beautiful green eyes began to moisten with tears. David hated to see her pretty face spoiled with tears, so he tried to come up with a solution. "Perhaps you could tell me who you are?" he suggested. "I've been told I'm a good listener." He moved over to lie on his side and leaned his head on his propped up arm.

The woman nodded, "Yes, I'm well aware what a good listener you are," she chuckled sadly. "It one of the reasons I call you 'Charming.' I'm…Snow White," she said looking at him as she said her name deliberately. "Do you remember that name at all?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. How did we meet?"

Snow White smiled a little for the first time since they'd begun this conversation. "We met a little over two years ago, when I was living as a bandit. I robbed your royal carriage." Wait. _Royal carriage_? Why in the Enchanted Forest would a poor shepherd like David be riding a royal carriage? Still, he let Snow White continue her story for now. "You chased me down and demanded that I return the items that I robbed, in particular a ring that belonged to your mother." David nodded, understanding something for the first time. He knew exactly which ring Snow White was referring to. It had a green stone one it and it was one of his mother's most precious possessions. He'd never seen her without it.

"But before I could return the ring to you, we ran into some trouble. Black knights who worked for the Evil Queen. They wanted to cut out my heart. They were about to do so when _you_ fought them off." There was such admiration in Snow White's voice when she said that. He supposed it made sense that she was close to him if he saved her from such a horrible death.

"After that, we proceeded to the trolls, whom I'd sold your mother's ring. But trolls are shifty creatures and can be quite mean. When they realized you were Prince James," _PRINCE JAMES?_ "They thought they could have more fun and make more money by killing you than by buying jewels. I used a bit of magic to turn them into bugs."

"So...I suppose we saved each other," David commented, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Yes, and we seem to keep doing it," Snow White chuckled a little, as if she was remembering something that had happened to them after they met. Then to David immense surprise (although looking back he should have seen it coming by the way she was looking at him), Snow White leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

It was a nice kiss, he'd give her that. Warm and friendly but not at all timid. Just like Snow White seemed to be. But David didn't understand _why_ she kissed him. Especially considering he was still lying on a bed. Wasn't it a bit…too forward?

Snow White's grin lit up her entire face, making her look absolutely beautiful as she drew away. " _Now_ do you remember, Charming?" she asked.

"No," he said sadly. "Although that was a nice kiss," he told her, hoping bring some of her smile back. "But I assume we're supposed to be courting. Shouldn't we have chaperones?"

"No…actually…we're married. We were even married in the royal ballroom three weeks ago." She sighed and grumbled, "I should've remembered True Love's Kiss doesn't bring memories back unless the person _wants_ to be kissed and _wants_ to be in love. I guess you don't."

David didn't have any idea what that meant, but he'd focus on the most important part. "Married?" he asked, trying to make certain he'd heard right. Snow White seemed like a nice woman, and he was certainly attracted to her. But he'd always swore he'd only marry for love. Did he love Snow White? He didn't know. He barely knew her.

"Yes. And you gave me this," Snow White pulled out her left hand and showed his mother's ring.

David nodded, looking her in the eyes as he did so. If he'd given her _that_ ring, then he'd certainly loved Snow White once. A lot. And his mother must have approved as well, if she'd allowed him to give it to her. In that case, he should respect his vows and try to remember her. It's what his mother would want him to do. Speaking of which… "Where is my mother? Does she life with us or is she back in the cottage?"

But Snow White shook her head sadly and paused for several moments without saying anything. She reached over and stroked David's chin as she explained, "Your mother was killed, Charming. King George poisoned her. We tried to find a way to save her, but…it just wasn't meant to be."

Mother was dead? All the air felt as if it left his body when Snow White told him that. There would be no one to encourage David to behave properly and mind his manners? There would be no one to praise him for how well he was caring for the sheep? He would no longer hear her complain about the high market prices? How could he deal with this? Hot tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

Snow White took his left hand and gave it a squeeze while her other hand continued to stroke his chin. "I've always loved how easily you show your feelings. Far easier than I can." David smiled at her despite himself. It was nice to hear that his _wife_ wasn't averse to his tears. "You should know we've punished King George. We keep him locked in the dungeon for that crime, among others."

David sighed. He'd rather have his mother's killer dead. For a second, he pictured himself poisoning the King, just as Snow White said Mother was poisoned. But in the dungeon, that was all right he supposed. He pictured the King, dressed in his formal robes and crown, locked up like a common criminal. It definitely suited him. He laughed, despite himself, then stopped immediately. Mother was dead. How could he laugh now?

But how was it that they were able to put the king in the dungeon? "How is the _King_ in the dungeon? And you've mentioned me being royal a few times now. But I'm not. Or at least I never have been. I'm a shepherd."

Snow White shook her head. "Yes, but you aren't a shepherd anymore. From what you've told me, your twin brother, James" _since when did he have a brother?_ "Was raised by King George. When James died, you pretended to be James, hence becoming a prince. I was born a princess, but my evil stepmother killed my father and threw me out of my home. Then she tried to kill me while I was living in the forest. _That's_ why the black knight's wanted my heart. After we decided to marry, we decided to overthrow King George and my stepmother. We had a lot of help, because they _weren't_ well – liked rulers. Now we live in King George's old castle. And by the way, no one else here is aware that you aren't really James, so you should answer to that name."

David nodded, trying to take all this information in, but it was very overwhelming. He examined his surroundings again, realizing for the first time that this was a King's chamber in a castle, not a cottage in the woods. At least that explained why the sheets were made of silk, and there were so many other luxuries. Like this bed which seemed to be made of fancy wood, rather than regular the regular pine at home. And the roof appeared to be made of stained glass. But what was the point of living in a castle with his mother dead? What was the point of having a wife? Was _anything_ worth it without mother here to share it with him? He turned his head away, unable to handle this reality.

Then suddenly he pictured mother lecturing him. She wouldn't want him to give up on life. She'd want him to honor the woman he'd given the special ring. That's how he'd have to live. He'd honor his mother by respecting his wife and devoting himself to her. "I'm not sure I know how to be a prince, Snow White, much less a leader. I know King George was a poor ruler, but can I really be better?" He had decided to honor her, and this was obviously important to Snow White, but could he really become a ruler?"

But Snow White smiled tenderly at him. "You've already been a wonderful prince as long as I've known you. Far better than I think the real prince James was. You care about people and you _listen_ to their problems. Then you and I find solutions to those problems. Trust me. You can do it again."

David nodded. "I suppose, if I have your help." Snow White had been a big help ever since he'd woken up today, so perhaps he'd be able to rule with her aid.

"Don't worry about any of that right now, though," Snow White assured him. "I need to find Doc and tell him that you've woken up. He'll probably want to examine you."

Doc. Of course. A real doctor rather than the local herbalist to treat injuries and illnesses. There would be a lot of things to adjust to, from being married to a princess and living in a royal castle.

 **I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter and were willing to give me a review. I hope you will consider giving me a review for this chapter as well, if you still intend to read this. Please tell me what you like, as well as what don't like, and what you have questions about.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Green Dragon Mage: Thank you.**

 **MissCam: I will never forget how I felt when I saw your name on my reviews three years ago. And I'm just as thrilled today, because my high opinion of your OUAT/Snowing stories has not changed. And yes, Snowing seems to always have some sort of problem. Yet, I get the impression that they thought their troubles would be over after Rumple and Regina were defeated in the EF. That's part of the reason for writing the first chapter so fluffy, is to show how blind – sighted they are when they encounter a new problem.**

 **And yes, I do believe that "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" when it comes to couples.**

 **And I think it's** _ **definitely**_ **true for Snowing, despite the trouble they have to get there.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you very much. I** _ **have**_ **written Snow and Charming before, but my head has been in other fandom's characters for a while, so it's nice to know I can still write Snowing in character. Snowing as a couple has taken a backseat in the show and in fanfiction for the last couple of years. (Something that has annoyed me to no end.) So I agree with you, it's nice to have stories that focus on them as couple, rather than just Emma's parents. At the end of the day, I prefer stories that show their romantic relationship** _ **and**_ **their relationship with their children, but the story I want to write works better if it takes place after they're married but before any of their children are conceived.**

 **Oncefan: Thank you.**

 **Mry23: Thank you; I'm glad you think they're in character as well. Here's the beginning of the angst.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Yes, the first chapter was incredibly sweet on purpose. Like I said above, it was largely to show how blind – sighting this new problem is. But here comes the angst. (Wicked grin.)**

 **Fancypants: Well, one thing this story will have a lot of whether sweet moments or angst moments, is Snowing feels. So if you like that, you should enjoy this.**


	3. Medical Issues

Medical Issues

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time**_

 **I'm afraid I won't be able to update every week anymore, but I plan to update an average of twice a month. They should be the second and fourth Sundays.**

Doc turned out to be a short, bearded dwarf, rather than a tall, sophisticated doctor like David had expected. "Snow said that you're awake Prince James," he commented as he came in the room with a smile on his face. " That's wonderful! We were all worried," the dwarf paused, like he didn't want to admit that they'd been afraid David wouldn't wake up at all. "I mean, we're happy you were only unconscious for a while."

"Definitely," Snow White agreed, standing right next to the dwarf. With her standing next to this "Doc" it was apparent just how short he really was. It was surprising, but then David had never spent any time with dwarves, so he didn't know much about them. He sat up in the bed as he attempted to get a closer look at the strange – looking doctor.

"Could I listen to your heart, Prince James?" Doc asked. "I'd like to give you a full medical examination, to make certain you are as well as you appear."

A medical examination? David thought to himself, flabbergasted. _Now_ he was definitely receiving the royal treatment. The village herbalists never gave "complete medical examinations." "I think Snow would appreciate a through medical examination, even if you wouldn't," Doc commented, obviously noticing David's uncertainty.

"Yes, absolutely," Snow White replied firmly, looking straight at David and then Doc. David nodded. Of course his health was important to her. She was supposed to be his wife. And he had decided to honor that. A secret look passed between him and Snow White, as they acknowledged that David's health wasn't as good as it appeared, anyway.

"Of course," David replied to Doc. So the dwarf put his ear right on David's chest for a few minutes before he decided that his heart seemed to be in good shape. Snow sighed in relief at that. Next Doc took a strange piece of glass and put it next to David's ear. After examining his ear for a few more minutes, he asked David to open his mouth, and Doc placed the glass in front of it and looked through.

David had _no idea_ how invasive these "medical examinations" were until he'd gone through one. Was this something he'd have to do on a regular basis? Still, the look on Snow White's face when the dwarf confirmed all David's parts seemed to be in working order almost made it worth it. She looked especially beautiful when her smile went from ear to ear like that.

But abruptly, Snow White's grin faded. "The only thing is…he seems to have a problem with his memory."

Doc looked at David, seeming quite concerned about this information. "What kind of problems, Prince James?"

David sighed. He'd been hoping to avoid discussing this, especially as everyone here still thought he was a prince. But he supposed if this Doc was trying treat his injury, he _should_ know all the facts. Or at least most of them. "I seem to have lost about two years of my memory."

Doc sighed. "Well, I don't see any physical signs of trauma except this bump on your head." He rubbed a spot on David's head which caused a bit of pain, although he refused to say as much. "I would assume when the bump goes away within a week, your memories may return."

David sighed in relief, glad to know this confusion would soon be over.

Snow White sighed in relief as well. "Thank you, Doc. That's good to know."

"Until then, I recommend a _lot_ of rest. If your memory is impaired, it probably means your brain needs more time to heal, and the best healing for brains is rest. Please tell the kingdom you will not hold court until next week, Snow."

Snow White nodded immediately. "Of course."

David had to admit, he was pleased to know he wouldn't have to "hold court" until after his memory had probably already returned. But he was a bit worried about the rest of the kingdom if they had no one to appeal their cases to. "Couldn't Snow White hold court by herself? Just so the people could have someone to talk to?"

Snow White smiled at him. "You so _Charming_ to think like that, but they can wait. And my primary job is going to be take care of you for the next week. Our people can wait. They'll understand."

Doc nodded. "I'll have your meals brought in here as well. Oh and Snow…please make certain he rests and _only_ rests at night. In fact, I think you should sleep in the Queen's chamber to make certain of that."

David blushed and turned away as he realized that Doc was implying he and Snow White shouldn't have any marital relations for the next week. He supposed as a newlywed couple, they had been engaging in that a lot. Still he was relieved that he didn't have to worry about doing such things with a woman he didn't know very well or remember.

A moment later, he heard David leave the room, and David asked Snow White if there was something he might be able do after all. "I'm sure there's _something_ I could do. I could help you make decisions about…the kingdom, I suppose, if you tell me what we need to decide. Or..." David paused for a second, trying to think of something he could do that he felt more familiar with. There didn't seem to be any sheep around. They would have maids in the castle to wash dishes. Even the fireplace didn't need to be used at this time of year.

"The _only_ thing you are going to be doing is resting," Snow White interrupted him before he could propose another idea. "I mean it, Charming. I want your head, and your memory to be well again, and following Doc's orders is the best way to do that."

David stared at his hands, knowing she was correct. He'd heart the same thing many times from his mother when he tried to work when he was ill. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "It's just difficult for me to stay in bed and do nothing all day. But Mother always says – "David stopped short, realizing that he couldn't speak of his mother in the present anymore. She was dead.

There was an awkward silence, as neither of them knew what to say about that. Then finally, Snow White gestured at the bed and told him, "Lie down again, Charming. It would be easier for you to rest."

David sighed and nodded. In his head he could almost hear his mother saying the same thing when he caught an illness and he tried to herd the sheep anyway. He supposed it was nice that there was someone else to take care of him since his mother was gone. He finally rested his head on the silk pillow, which certainly wasn't filled with hay.

Snow White smiled at him. "Believe me, I understand about how frustrating it is to lay there and rest. When we were taking back the kingdom, I once cut my leg." She gestured to a spot on her left leg that was hidden underneath her dress. David's eyes widened as she mentioned that she had been hurt in their battles. He hadn't realized that "taking back the kingdom" meant Snow White put herself in so much danger. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. "You were determined that I stayed in the tent until I was completely healed, but I kept trying to sneak away. I was so worried about everyone else fighting and I wanted to help…"

David shook his head, his ear rubbing against the smooth silk of the pillow. "It seems you were even worse than I am! At least _I'm_ willing to lay here, but I hear you were sneaking away when my back is turned."

Snow White shook her head. "I'm not so sure you wouldn't try to sneak out if I left the room," she told him in a teasing voice. "But I'm not leaving." Then suddenly her voice changed, and she asked him seriously, "Do you remember any of that?"

David thought for a second. He hated how disappointed her face would look when he said no, but he couldn't lie. "No, I don't."

Snow nodded sadly. "Well Doc said you should rest."

Despite his protests, David fell asleep soon after that.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Doc came by and gave them both meals. David stared at all the food for several moments. He knew that he was supposed to be royalty now, but he was still shocked at how much food he was given. Several large slices of bread and whole bowl of stewed carrots for dinner. And a glass of wine rather than simple ale? How much bigger would the meals be when he was expected to eat in the dining room again? Did _everyone_ in the castle get this much to eat or was it just a privilege because he was supposed to be a prince?

Snow White smiled at his hesitance and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. No one in the palace goes hungry; not even the servants."

David smiled back at her as he finally took a bite of the warm bread. His heart began to melt at the way Snow White took away his worries although David hadn't even said anything. Of course she did. She was his wife. And he decided that was probably a good thing.

Still, that didn't change how overwhelming being royalty was, and dinner was a perfect example. Would the wine and the dishes be even fancier? Of course by then, David would have his memories of the last two years back, so perhaps the experience wouldn't seem so strange.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Doc gave David and Snow White meals two days later, she reported that David didn't seem to be so tired. Doc also noticed that the bump on his head wasn't as large, although it was disappointing that none of his memories seemed to be returning yet. "I still think your memories will come back when your bump is healed though," Doc assured them after he finished another invasive exam. At least that was a relief. This confusion would soon end, as would his wife's worry. "And since he appears to be recovering well, aside from his memory, I suggest you help him walk around the chamber, Snow," Doc added.

"Of course," Snow White replied happily.

David nodded eagerly. That sounded wonderful. He felt like a sheep that wasn't allowed out of the pen, stuck in this bed all day. Actually, the penned sheep were luckier than David was, considering they were able to wander a few feet inside the fence. And perhaps now he would be able _do_ something to help the people here in some way.

With a smile, Doc left the room and David and Snow finished their several slices of bread with butter and bowls full of blueberries. Then David immediately put his empty plates aside and commented brightly, "I should be able to walk now." He swung his legs on the side of the bed.

Snow White shook her head as she put her own dishes aside. "Don't get any ideas, Charming," she cautioned him as she walked over to him. " _All_ you will be doing is walking."

David's smile immediately faded. Since he was still getting to know Snow White, it often took him surprise at how well she seemed to know him. Still, he _had_ to leave this bed today, even if it was only to walk around this chamber. He took her hand firmly in his as he stood up for the first time in three days.

David was surprised to admit how weak his legs felt, but he refused to show it as he began walking toward the window in the far corner. However, Snow White apparently noticed and wrapped her arm around him firmly so he could lean on her. Walking across the room with Snow White's arm wrapped around him felt natural, as if David had done it many times before. And the way her dark hair brushed against his face felt remarkably pleasant.

He was so relaxed, in fact, that David decided he should ask a few of the questions he had about their past. "So can you tell me a little more about how we were able to overthrow King George? Did you actually engage in battle?"

Snow's eyes lit up at that question. "Of course I can tell you! Like I said, we had a lot of help from others, including the dwarves who live in the palace with us. And my best friend, who is also a werewolf." David grew a little nervous about that, as he'd always been told werewolves were dangerous. "But don't worry," she assured him. "She can control herself. She just uses her teeth on enemies," Snow added with a laugh. "But actually, _you_ were the biggest help in taking back the kingdom. You caused me to believe in myself. Not to mention the fact that no one can weld a sword better than you," she told him seriously.

"And what about _you?"_ David pressed, gently as they continued walking. He still didn't understand why she would have been in battle if she was a princess. "Why would _you_ have been injured in a battle?" He stumbled at bit, even though Snow still had her arms around him, as he was eager to reach the window.

Snow grabbed him more firmly, and he was impressed with how strong she could be when she needed to. Perhaps she _could_ hold her own in a battle, if it became necessary. "Careful, Charming," she cautioned him. "As I told you, I'm not about to sit out while everyone else I love does the fighting." Her eyes flashed with fire as she said that. "And I've been practicing my archery skills for a long time; I'm quite good, if I do say so myself," she added confidently. David nodded. He was simultaneously impressed with how different she seem than any other princess he'd ever heard of and a little concerned about her if she insisted on fighting and becoming injured. How badly had she been injured in the past? But before he could wonder about that too much, the window appeared in front of them.

When they reached the window, David leaned out enthusiastically, breathing in the fresh air and watching all of the servants working to keep the castle in working order. If only there was something he could do to help them…Snow immediately pulled David's head back inside the chamber. "Remember, Doc said you could _only_ walk around the chamber today."

David sighed and nodded. They resumed their walk, and eventually, he was forced to return to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

Snow woke up _alone_ for the fourth day in a row in the Queen's chamber. The room was too feminine, with its roses in the stained glass and lace on the pillows. Charming wouldn't like this room at all. Doc had said that sleeping alone was important to Charming's health, and she would do anything to make him well again. Still she hated sleeping in this chamber, and waking without feeling her husband's warm body next to her or seeing his bright smile. Not even a week ago, Snow and Charming had believed they would spend _every night_ for the rest of eternity in the joint chamber. Snow's mind drifted back to the last time they'd woken up together. The day Charming had been thrown from the horse. It may have been a few days ago, but her memories of that time were as clear as ever. Their love – making was as sweet that day as it was on their wedding night.

 _Snow eyes opened to see Charming smiling lovingly at her in the bright morning light. She reached over and kissed his lips while their legs rubbed each other in other in a delicious way. When their lips parted Charming began slowly kissing her neck and playing with her unpinned hair. "Mmmm, Charming," Snow moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. They both a bit sweaty, as the morning was already warm, but that only added to their arousal._

 _Snow spotted a drop of sweat glistening from his chest and kissed it, tasting of salt and Charming. In turn, he kissed a spot just below her neck which made Snow shudder with pleasure. Suddenly she wanting to heat things up even further._ _Smiling wickedly, she deliberately reached down below his belly and curled her hands around his_ _warm,_ _growing member. Charming beautiful blue eyes grew almost as big as his head in response. Their lips met again and their tongues dueled while Charming stroked her breasts and she ran her fingers through his hair, which looked almost golden in the sunlight shining in._

 _Breaking away, Charming gave his own wicked smile as he reached down between her legs and caressed her special opening. A burst of pleasure shot through her, but at the same time she needed more._

" _Charming!" Snow moaned, hoping he would put a finger or two inside her. But her Charming just gave her that same mischievous grin and continued stroking her on the outside. Finally, Snow simply climbed onto of him and pushed him into her._

" _Mmmm" they both moaned simultaneously at the contact. Then they immediately wrapped their arms around each other as Snow began moving in and out._

 _Eventually, it exploded for both of them at almost the same time. "I love you, Charming," Snow whispered after they finished, giving his lips a small kiss._

" _I love you Snow," he whispered, kissing her temple in return._

Snow sighed as she climbed out of the bed. Charming's bump was becoming smaller all the time now; Doc said so. She had every reason to believe his health and his memory would return in a few days, and Snow was certain _all_ of their relationship would resume when that happened. Until then, Snow would continue to take care for him exactly as Doc told her to.

Snow reached the small bath chamber across the room from the bed and turned the water on. Her bath time would be quick again today, there was no one here to play with and the bath was too small for two. Still, Snow thought as she washed, perhaps today Charming would start to remember her? Sometimes she thought he was close. Like the times he seemed to understand her expressions without her explaining everything. Or how he could flirt with her without even thinking about it. Snow smiled as she remembered their banter about whether he still needed "rest." The cool water rinsed over Snow's arms as she kept thinking.

Finally, Snow stepped out of the bath, just in time for her lady's maid to help her dress. Snow knew it was common for ladies of her station to have maids help them dress; her mother had certainly had one. But from the beginning of their time living in the castle, Snow always preferred Charming's assistance. He was great help lacing up a corset, and it made him just as capable of _unlacing_ it when it was necessary. But there was no Charming to assist her now.

Snow pulled out a clean corset and the maid began tying it as tight as it would go, as it was appropriate. Snow tried not to groan when she felt her stomach being sucked into her back. Charming at least made this chore easier to tolerate with his smooth touches, his teasing, and his kisses. How long has it been since his lips had touched her? It had only been five days, but it felt even longer than that. It was so difficult not to kiss him when they were walking around the chamber with their arms around each other, but she didn't want a repeat of the last time she'd tried to kiss him with his memory loss.

"You corset is done, Ma'am," the lady's maid, Sonia, announced when Snow was sufficiently uncomfortable. "Now would you like to wear the blue dress or the white one today?" Sonia asked, holding a light blue silk dress with a narrow waist and a white dress that was wider below the waist and decorated with flowers.

"The white one," Snow replied immediately. Perhaps the white dress would remind Charming of her wedding gown and help his memory a little.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That day, Doc suggested Snow help Charming walk around the castle, considering he was doing well walking around the chamber, although it was disappointing that his memory had yet to return. Charming eagerly agreed, and Snow knew she'd have to make certain he didn't do more than he was supposed to.

Snow led him down the long hall to the dining room first. Charming looked at the way the large room held wall – to – wall tables in amazement. "Do we _really_ feed this many people on a regular basis?"

Snow smiled at him. "No, usually it's just the two of us and our court for dinner. But sometimes we have state dinners, when we entertain larger crowds. The last time we used the dining room to full capacity was for our wedding feast." As soon as she mentioned that, Snow sat down at the head table, just as she had on the day of their wedding. "Does this look familiar?" she asked eagerly. Surely Charming would remember _something_ about one of the most important days of their lives. And with the white dress she was wearing…

But Charming shook his head sadly. "No." And with that Snow felt her heart sink. But she brightened a little when he immediately added, "But I'd love for you to show me more of the castle, Snow White." At least he was still trying. He may have lost his memory, but her Charming still apparently cared about pleasing her and was just as optimistic as he always was. Snow needed to have faith in that.

They peaked into the hot kitchen with its working fire places, steaming hot water, and large pantry. Several maids were already washing some dishes, and Snow didn't envy them, working in this room during the summer. "Princess Snow White!" they immediately greeted her, trying to curtsey even though they still had their hands full of soapy water and dirty dishes.

Snow laughed. "That's not necessary," she tried to explain, but they had already noticed Charming.

"And Prince James! Is there anything you can do for your highnesses?" the blond – haired maid asked.

"It's so wonderful to see you around the castle again, sire," added the red – haired maid. "I heard you had an injury."

Charming nodded. "I'm doing much better, thank you." And before Snow could stop him, he picked up one of the dirty dishes from the large pile and began scrubbing it in the hot water.

Both maids looked at their prince with wide eyes. "Sire, that's not necessary," said the red haired maid.

"I don't mind," Charming replied with a grin. "I like to have things I can do." He finished the wine glass he was washing and reached for another. The moisture in the kitchen caused his silk shirt to stick to his skin, showing off how muscular her Charming still was, despite being laid up in bed for most of the week.

For a second Snow only stared at him, and then she forced herself to remember what was important. His health. She grabbed his arm and stated firmly, "You're still supposed to take it easy, remember? Doc said _just_ walk around the castle. Not wash dishes, especially in this hot, sweaty room." She used her left hand to wave some of the sweat off her face.

Charming chuckled as Snow led him out of the kitchen. "I suppose it's good you're here to remind me."

"I'll always be here," Snow replied, looking straight at him in the hallway. The sweat from the kitchen was still all over his face, and she reached up to wipe some of it off. As she touched his face, she had to stop herself from kissing him, as his grin was already turning to dumbfounded with her close proximity.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

By the end of the week, Doc was correct about one thing. The bump on Charming's head was completely healed. He was able to walk, carry on conversations, and everything else he normally would do physically. But his memory had not returned. Charming still could not remember anything about Snow or the past two years of his life.

 **Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than the last two, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Give me a review, please and tell me what you like as well as what you think could be improved.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, poor Snow thought her problems were over again when he woke up, and instead they're just beginning. I'm glad you liked it though. And hold on to that faith in their relationship.**

 **Green Dragon Mage: Thank you. Here's another chapter.**


	4. Married and yet Not

Married…and yet, Not

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

Doc hung his head as he finished examining David. "I'm sorry, Prince James," he said as he stared at the ground. "I don't know why your memory hasn't returned. Everything else associated with your injury has healed, but – "

" – Not his memory," Snow White finished, sounding a little panicked. "Isn't there something else we could try? Places that were important to us? Questions I could ask him? Or perhaps fairy dust?" she added, looking at the dwarf like that last comment meant something in particular. David had no idea what that might be, because of course, he couldn't remember. But he nodded in agreement with Snow White. There had to be _some way_ for his memory to return. He hated living in a world where he couldn't remember his wife or any of the people he lived with.

But Doc looked up and shook his head firmly at Snow White. "Snow, you _know_ I can't give you fairy dust! I wish I could but, it's not up to me or any of the other dwarves to distribute it. It's for the fairies to decide. Now as for taking him to places that were important to you, I don't know. You could try it." David and Snow White sighed in relief at the exact same time. But then Doc hung his head again. "I guess I'm just not much use as doctor, considering _I_ wasn't any help."

"No, that's not true, Doc!" Charming protested. He was disappointed that he didn't have his memory back, naturally. But he wasn't about to let this nice dwarf blame himself for it. "You're a great doctor. All the therapy you suggested for the bump on my head worked."

"Yes, but it's not enough is, it?" Doc mumbled. David could barely hear him with the way he kept looking at the floor, and the way his beard covered his face didn't help.

"But you gave us hope that it _would_ return," David told him firmly. "And more than that, I've never had a doctor who seemed to care so much. I've always thought doctors…" Charming paused for a moment as he realized as a prince he should have been raised on doctors treating him. "Most doctors... tend to be so distant, but you aren't. I think you're the best healer I've ever had," he finished, honestly.

Doc finally looked up at David and smiled at him. "Thank you, James, for making me feel better about myself." he replied in a sincere voice. "When we dwarves first decided to support you, it was because of Snow. But now that we've gotten to know you, I can say I wholeheartedly approve of you as our future king." _Future King?_ David thought. He had accepted he was supposed to be royalty, but he hadn't really thought what that meant. Could he really handle this? If only his memories would return!

Doc turned to Snow White, seeming to ignore David's surprised expression. "I would recommend Prince James resume all his normal duties in the palace, including holding court and attending dinner in the dining room, now that he completely healed physically. Perhaps some of these normal activities may help his memory as well."

Snow White nodded eagerly. "Of course," she told the dwarf as he left the room.

David turned back to Snow White as soon as he disappeared. "I agree we should do anything that will help me restore my memory, but do you _really_ think I'm ready to hold court? I've never been trained for anything except for raising sheep, remember."

Snow White stepped toward him, her white dress swishing from side to side as she walked. She took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them gently ask she spoke. "Charming, you're already ready to hold court. As I've told you previously, _everything_ you need to do there are things that come naturally to you. First of all you listen to the people's problems, which you've _always_ been better at then me. And then, you find a solution to the problem."

David nodded, looking into Snow White's beautiful green eyes as he did so. "I suppose. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course," she replied, looking straight into his eyes as well. "We do everything together, Charming. But I will remind you that you help plenty of people on your own. Look how much you just helped Doc. He thought he was a horrible doctor, and you encouraged him. You're great at that, too; encouraging people." David nodded. He supposed that was true. Was it really all that was necessary, was for him to be himself, even without his memories?

He withdrew his hands from hers and walked away before Snow White thought they might be able to peruse something more. David knew she was his wife and had the right to accept certain intimacies, but he still wasn't able to take things further with a woman he didn't know well. "What time is dinner in the dining room?"

Snow White's eyes appeared disappointed for a moment before she replied, "1:00 PM."

OOOOOOOOOO

When he and Snow White entered the dining room, David was pleased that the large room wasn't full. In fact, there were only eleven people seated in the formal dining room, including David and Snow White. They included six other dwarves besides Doc, who introduced themselves as Grumpy, Dopey, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Happy. There was also a woman about Snow White's age who was dressed in red and everyone apparently called, "Red." It occurred to David that perhaps she was the werewolf Snow had mentioned to him, although she didn't look _anything_ like he assumed a werewolf would. Then there was an elderly woman who seemed to be Red's grandmother. All of them appeared to be very friendly people, and they greeted him warmly. David even believed they were sincere, rather than acting that way because he was supposed to be royalty.

Soon after the introductions were made, servants appeared, carrying in the food on fine porcelain dishes. At this point, David had to admit he was quite overwhelmed. His eyes widened more and more as the servants kept bringing everything in and asking if it was all to their liking. He tried to accept everything about this life as one of the ways he could honor his new wife, but it was difficult. It was all so different from home. Especially when he saw what was being served. Not only bread with butter and wine, but also carrots and most importantly fresh clams. David had enjoyed lamb or chicken on a special occasion, but he'd _never_ eaten anything as lavish as fresh clams. His mouth dropped open in shock as the steamed clams were placed in front of him.

"The head chef says to tell both Prince James and Princess Snow White that he is _certain_ that these clams are not spoiled and he hopes they will make up for what happened at your wedding feast," one of the servants said, looking at both of them. He was rather young to a servant. He only appeared to be about ten years old.

Everyone at the table besides David chuckled at this. But Snow White smiled at the boy when she finished chuckling. "Tell Theodore we appreciate the clams and the fact that he made certain they weren't spoiled, but he doesn't need to worry about what happened at the wedding feast; we already told him it was fine." David didn't understand what was so funny, apparently it was something that happened at the wedding he still couldn't remember. But he was impressed with how sweet Snow White was the boy.

The servant boy nodded, bowed, and left.

Snow White looked at David hopefully. "So, when he mentioned the clams at the wedding? Do you remember anything about that?"

David sighed and searched his memory, but it was still a blank. He hated to disappoint her but he still couldn't lie. "No, I don't," he replied. He was expecting it, but he still hated to see how her face fell. "But you can tell me the story," he added. "It sounds funny."

"Of course," Snow White responded as she washed her hands in the soapy water next to her. It sounded as if she wanted to appear more cheerful than she really was.

David washed his own hands in the fancy porcelain bowl of soapy water and then carefully began eating a clam. They tasted better than he had expected, and they were not too thick nor too thin to sink his teeth into. All of the dwarves seemed to agree that the clams were excellent with the way they shoveled them into their mouths, although Sleepy seemed to be trying not to fall asleep at the same time.

"We had a wonderful wedding and we came in here for or wedding feast," Snow White began the tale. "There was all kinds of food for all of our guests. Steak, wild boar, bread with butter and cheese, vegetables, and fruit. No one went hungry that day, including my dwarf brothers with their big appetites," she commented, grinning at them. "But the head chef, Theodore, came running in, all panicked because the clams were spoiled and he couldn't serve them."

"He was so worried about offending you two," Red added, contributing to the story. "He thought by not providing clams, he had committed a terrible wrong."

"We assured him that the feast was fine the way it was," Snow concluded, seemingly smiling at the memory. "But apparently he's still thinks he did something wrong, judging by the message we received today." She shook her head and took a bite of the carrots.

David sipped his wine as one of the dwarves, he thought it was Happy commented, "Snow you should see the fairy dust we've mined today!"

Snow White smiled, although there was an edge to it. Probably because Doc had told her they couldn't give her the fairy dust to restore David's memory. Still she tried to be happy for her brothers. "That's great. I know how important that work is to you all."

"Well, there's no one else to do it," Grumpy grumbled as he finished eating another handful of clams. Then he picked up a piece of bread with butter.

"It's great to come home to a good" – sneeze – "dinner, though, Snow," said the dwarf who must be called Sneezy. He took a drink from his mug.

David nodded. He was enjoying this dinner, despite how overwhelmed he was at its beginning. He ate another clam. Still by the end of the meal, something occurred to him. If he and Snow White were supposed to be the Prince and Princess, where were the King and Queen now? She had said something about being on the run from her stepmother for several years, so her mother must be gone, (and her stepmother was no longer important), but what about her father? Where was he? Was he the current king?

OOOOOOOOOO

After the servants cleared all the dishes away at the end of their meal, everyone stood up. The dwarves got ready to go back to the mines, Red planned to go outside, and her grandmother, (whom it seemed e _veryone_ ) called "Granny" planned to indulge in her favorite hobby: needlework. David and Snow White were left alone again.

"So what would you like to do now?" Snow White asked. "We could go outside with Red and practice with our weapons," _Our weapons?_ David thought in surprise but let her continue speaking. "Or we could examine our correspondences. After all, tomorrow we will be holding court again. Or we could 'make rounds' around the palace to see if all of the people living here are doing well."

David nodded. He tried not to feel too overwhelmed with all of the responsibility he was supposed to have now, but still his eyes widened at all of the necessities of being a prince. And once again, he wondered where the king was. "Actually I have a question for you," he began carefully.

"Of course," Snow White replied, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

David sighed. "I was just wondering…where is the current king? I know you said we put King George in the dungeon and took over his castle…but then, everyone calls us prince and princess. So, where is the real king? Does your father live with us?"

Snow White's face crumpled for a moment and then she replied carefully, "No. I'm afraid he's dead. My stepmother had him killed years ago."

David felt his heart crumple at that news, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "So you're an orphan, too?" he asked. David knew all about that pain. He's father had drunk himself to death and King George had apparently killed his mother. So now David had no one. No one to ask advice when things got tough or tell him how proud she was of him, as only a mother could. He hated that Snow White had experienced it, too.

"Yes," Snow White sighed into David's silk white shirt. "I suppose I am. It's been a long time since my parents died, but I still miss them. I wish I could talk to them again. I wish…they could have met you."

David nodded and held her tighter. "That's the way I feel about my mother."

Snow White wrapped her arms around him, and David felt like she was shielding him from the worst of the pain, even as she shared her own. "I know….I was able to meet her, once before she was killed, but I wish I'd become better acquainted with her. I wish she could have dinner with us sometimes."

David pictured how happy Mother would be to have dinner with him and his new wife and a lump developed in his throat. "That would have been nice," he agreed, burying his nose into her sweet – smelling hair as he said it.

"And my father, too. He would have loved to have eaten with us today," Snow commented sadly.

David felt increasingly more than just an attraction to Snow White as they continued talking; he felt a bond with her. Like she was the only one who would _ever_ understand how it felt to lose both parents, especially a beloved one. David tilted her face up to look deep into her eyes, which looked sad because they had just been discussing her father's death.

A tear rolled down David's own face, although he wasn't sure if it was a response to Snow White's father's death or his own mother's death. But they were sharing pain and grief. And kissing her felt not only natural but necessary at that point. Before he could even think he pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips felt warm and wonderful, and more than that they felt familiar. When Snow White pushed her tongue into his mouth, he welcomed it, and David found he enjoyed her taste as well. His hands even found their ways into her beautiful hair.

Things may have continued for longer than that if one of the maids hadn't run into them. "Sorry," David told the nice young woman, who seemed to be trying to sweep the hallway.

But the maid simply laughed. "From what I've been told, it happens all the time between the two of you. Just…try to keep to your room."

Snow White nodded. "We'll try," she replied, nonchalantly. It surprised David that she didn't seem to be at all bothered to be caught in an intense kiss in the hallway. He'd always believed royals were so…cold about their emotions, especially to non – family members. But Snow White seemed so eager to show affection, no matter who was watching. She certainly was an unusual princess, and David liked that about her. In fact, when Snow White leaned into give him another kiss, he happily accepted.

Still, as she continued leading him down the hallway, giving him little kisses as she went, David suddenly realized where this was going, especially as they entered the joint Royal Chamber. "Snow White," he said as gently as he could, "I can't do this."

Snow White's face crumpled so much it reminded David of one of Mother's wet rags, especially when the tears began to fall from her face. "Oh," she replied. "So you still don't remember, even after…?"

David really hated this. He was causing her _so much_ unhappiness every time he had to answer that question. "No," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I _knew_ how I will get my memories back, but I don't."

Snow White wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Of course you don't. I know this is confusing to you, too. I just thought, well you _kissed_ me first, and you kept responding to me, and if anything would get your memories back it would be something like that."

David nodded. "I understand. It _did_ feel familiar. I suppose I shouldn't have kissed you there; I took advantage of your grief and made you think I was ready for something I'm not. I won't do it anymore."

Snow White shook her head violently at that, her jet black hair falling all over the place. "You didn't 'take advantage of me,' Charming," she snapped. "You can kiss me any time you feel like it."

David sighed. "But for a married couple, sometimes kissing leads to more than kissing, Snow. And I know that's what you had in mind when you led me in here. And I suppose since Doc says I'm recovered, physically, there's no reason why we can't have martial relations. But see, I was taught that I should never enter such a relationship with a woman unless I was really in love with her. I was never one of those men who uses the loose women in the taverns. So…I just can't do that with you right now."

Snow White looked shocked at this. She studied his face for several minutes before she finally replied, "But Charming, I'm _not_ some loose woman. I'm your wife. You _do_ love me; you just need to remember you do. And if kissing me felt familiar, isn't it possible that more than kissing would bring it back completely?" She was practically shouting at him as she finished.

David sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I understand that you are my wife, Snow White. And I'm trying to honor you as my wife, but the reality is, since _I_ can't remember you, you don't feel like my wife. You feel like a woman I just met last week. A woman I'm attracted to and am enjoying getting to know, but that's it. I can't be with a woman I still don't know very well that way. It would go against everything my mother taught me."

At that last line Snow White finally nodded. "I suppose, I can live with it then, if it's a way to honor your mother. I know how important it is to honor a deceased parent. I just wish…well, I suppose it can't happen now." With that she ran out of the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

The atmosphere between Charming and Snow was quite cool since he'd told her he wouldn't be intimate with her anytime soon. Snow couldn't believe he'd decided to "honor her as his wife" and yet not sleep with her. And comparing their sexual relationship with a girl from a tavern? Sometimes she could barely look Charming in the eye.

Nevertheless, Snow had already told their people that they would hold court today, and they must do so. These people had already waited over a week to be heard. So they both sat down in their thrones, dressed as formally as they had for the wedding Charming still couldn't remember, as people came forward.

"Your Highnesses Prince James and Princess Snow White," said a young man as he bowed to both of them. "I am Ronald, and I humbly ask for your assistance about a land problem with my neighbor. He's has been growing his wheat on _my_ land and then selling it himself. Please tell me there is something you can do."

"Is there a way that you can prove that you own the land, sir?" Snow asked without even looking at Charming for agreement of this idea, as she normally would.

"Yes," Ronald replied. "I have the deed right here, originally given to my grandfather by our lord and accepted by former King George." He reached into a pocket of his brown pants made of linen and pulled out an old piece of paper yellowed with age. "You had told us that the deeds accepted by George would still be legitimate."

Snow nodded as she examined the paper. "Yes, we did, for the most part, as long as you were willing to swear loyalty to us and you hadn't wronged anyone severely." At that, the young man's face flashed with shame and his blue eyes looked horrified. Clearly he _had_ wronged someone severely. Perhaps this "neighbor" he complained about?

But after that he immediately wiped his expression clean, and replied, "Of course, your highness. I swore loyalty to you as soon as you overthrew King George."

"Of course you did," Charming replied calmly. "But I wonder what your neighbor might say about this matter? If we requested that he speak on this matter as well, do you think he would come?" Despite her anger at him, Snow was impressed with how he contributed, considering he'd been so uncomfortable with holding court.

Nervously Ronald nodded. "Of course, Prince James. I will give him the message immediately."

Snow White smiled mischievously and whistled for a bird. "Oh, there is no need for you to give the message yourself. This bird will give it to your neighbor without any trouble." She quickly penned a note to the occupant of the lot nearest to Ronald and then attached it to the bird's leg. The bird flew off.

The man sighed in what seemed to be disappointment and then bowed to both of them again before he left.

Next, a familiar - looking middle – aged man bowed before them. "Prince James, Princess Snow White," he greeted them with a more friendly face. "My name is Nathanial, and I have been the medal worker for this kingdom for many years."

Snow nodded eagerly. That's where she knew this man from. Charming commissioned all of his swords to be made by him, and for their knights as well. "Of course," she told him.

"But in the last two weeks, I have noticed my products are being stolen," Nathanial continued. "This business is my livelihood. If I can't find who the thief is or thieves are, I will have nothing left to do with my life. No other way to feed my four children. I don't know what to do about this." He looked completely defeated by the time he finished speaking.

Charming immediately responded, "Don't let some thief get the best of you, sir. You are an honorable man who provides a valuable service to our people, and to your own family. We will send one of our knights to watch over your shop and your products, but you need to keep working, do you understand?" Snow smiled at him despite her anger. She loved how passionate Charming got when he talked about "defending the innocent" and encouraging people not to give up.

Nathanial eyes looked at Charming like he was his only ray of hope. "Thank you, Prince James. If one of your knights could help protect me and my family from the thief, I am sure I could continue with my metalworking. Are you certain you could spare one?"

"Yes, we could," Snow replied, making a mental note to speak to a knight about this. She didn't even mention that it was in their best interest to catch this thief, considering all their swords came from this man; after all it didn't seem important to Charming or Nathaniel. They were both so selfless.

Nathaniel nodded and bowed to both of them again. "In that case, I will return to my metal shop immediately." And then he left the throne room.

Snow and Charming saw many other people for the next couple of hours and did their best to help solve their problems. Charming was excellent, just as Snow told him he would be. And by the end of the day, their relationship was sufficiently warmer than it was before. They smiled at each other as one of them had a good idea, and chuckled when someone tried to get away with something. And perhaps Charming would regain his memories soon, if they kept doing things together like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow woke up again in the Queen's chamber, all alone just as she had for the past week and a half. She was becoming more and more used to sleeping here by herself, but she still didn't like it. Now that a couple of days had passed since their argument, Snow could understand what Charming had meant. He'd always been very respectful of women; it was something she'd noticed quickly as they worked to take back the kingdom, and she loved him for it. _Of course_ a sexual relationship wasn't something to be entered into lightly for him.

Snow stretched her arms and legs a little as she continued thinking, still missing how her body would often brush against her husband's….If she could still call him that. Charming had decided to honor her as his wife…except in one way. As far as their sexual relationship, he'd implied she was no better than a bar wench from the tavern! Snow grimaced at the thought, becoming angry at him all over again.

Then Snow shook her head firmly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She'd already decided she wasn't going to think that way anymore. As Charming said, he didn't feel he knew her that well yet. And how could Snow deny him something that he needed to do in order to honor his deceased mother? She was well aware how important that was; it was why she tried so hard to "hold goodness in her heart."

Snow made her way to the bath chamber and turned on the water. As she climbed into the tub, she wondered again why his memories had been restored when he kissed her the other day. Shouldn't True Love's Kiss restore his memories just has they had hers when she forgot him? How was the time when they'd kissed after Snow took Rumple's forgetting potion different than when they'd just kissed in the hallway?

Did Charming love her less than she loved him? She had to wonder as she finished washing herself and climbed out of the tub. Memories of all the times he'd risked his life to save her, the way he got to know her new family, the way he looked at her, and how he said her name all flashed through her mind. No, Charming had loved her just as much as she loved him. Especially considering he'd given her his mother's ring, she thought to herself as she looked down at the green gem on her finger.

Snow picked up her brush and began running it through her hair as she waited for her lady's maid to enter. Perhaps the kiss didn't work because, as Charming had suggested, it was an expression of grief? Maybe True Love's Kiss only worked if it was a happier occasion. If Charming kissed her when they weren't crying, True Love's Kiss would work, right?

She paused in her thinking as she hit a snarl in her hair. She could feel the pull all the way to the roots, and it ached a bit. Still a little snarl was nothing compared to all nests her hair had been covered with when she'd first stopped living in the forest. She and Charming used to joke that birds had nested in her hair at times. Charming. She needed him to joke like that with her again. She needed True Love's Kiss.

The problem with that idea was ever since Charming had decided not to have martial relations with her, he'd decided kissing her was "taking advantage" of her. Snow loved his protective streak, but it was also one of the most annoying things about him, especially when he was trying to protect _her_. And in this case, it was twice as frustrating because Charming was trying to protect Snow from himself!

The tangle was finally clear and Snow continued brushing the rest of her hair. Although their relationship was much warmer after they'd held court, he still didn't stand very close to Snow and he was far too formal in her opinion. They chuckled a bit in court yesterday, but Charming hadn't let out a full laugh in quite a while. He'd also stopped teasing her the way he'd been willing to do last week. And then there was the way he said her name. Charming called her "Snow White" now, rather than his more intimate "Snow." She needed to find a way for him to loosen up a little, especially around her. If he could do that, perhaps they could finally make love again. Charming was often incredibly mischievous when he instigated love making.

 _Snow remembered one day when she'd woken up alone in their joint chamber. She knew immediately that he was playing their own special brand of hide and seek that they had started playing on their honeymoon. So she looked all around the room, excited to find her Charming. The chamber was well – lit with sunlight at this time of day, and assisted her quest. She was able to quickly search under the bed, behind the curtains, and in the bathtub. The more places she looked, the more aroused she became._

 _Snow finally found him hiding_ behind _the bathtub._ _He gave her his adorable smug grin as soon as their eyes met and they immediately began kissing desperately and fondling each other at the same time. Snow moaned into his mouth as he caressed her soft breasts and he groaned as she stroked his hard manhood. Then they eagerly joined their bodies together; on floor of the bath chamber, of all places. "You're a mischievous rascal, Charming" she panted after they'd finished._

 _He offered her the same smug grin he'd given her earlier. "And you love me for it," he replied, giving her another kiss._

Thinking about that morning caused Snow to think about taking another bath, but that wasn't possible, considering her lady's maid had finally arrived to help Snow dress for the day. But she definitely needed to think of something for them to do that would make Charming _compelled_ to kiss her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow had tried suggesting they practice using their weapons that day; she knew how sexy Charming had always found her when she used her bow. But although Charming seemed to appreciate watching her, he _hadn't_ been compelled to kiss her. Nor would he respond to the way she'd tried to tease him. In fact, Snow came much closer to jumping him as she watched him practice with his sword, which he unfortunately wouldn't appreciate now.

Memory or no memory, her Charming was sometimes far too patient for his own good, Snow thought to herself as she put her archery equipment away.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, as they read through their correspondence, they received an invitation to Princess Abigail and Sir Fredrick's wedding in two weeks. Snow had to admit, she hadn't been looking forward to attending Charming's former fiancée wedding previously, but now she thought the invitation came at the perfect time.

"A royal wedding?" Charming commented, looking a little nervous. "I suppose if we're royals, too, it's expected that we attend, but…will we be expected to dance formally? Like most royals are taught how to?"

Of course. Poor Charming had forgotten all the lessons she'd given him about ballroom dancing when he lost his memory. Well that was easily fixed. And it was the perfect activity that would force him to not be so distant with her, Snow thought, smiling secretly. "Don't worry, Charming. I can teach you the dances we'll be expected to do. You caught on quite quickly last time. I'm sure you will again. We'll start after dinner this afternoon."

Charming nodded, looking enormously relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, Snow eagerly led Charming to the ballroom so she could "reteach" him how to dance all the moves he wanted to know for the royal wedding. Red, who had learned the basics of playing the lute, followed behind them, as she had agreed to provide them with music.

Snow couldn't help but notice how different the large ballroom looked when it was empty instead of full of guests. Still, perhaps Charming remembered something about it? After all they had held their _wedding ceremony_ right in the center of this room. "Do you recognize anything in here?" she asked as they walked into the center of the room. "Like this gazebo, for example?" she added, touching the structure they stood in when they were officially married. "Or the stained glass windows?" she gestured at the painted windows that decorated the entire room.

But Charming sighed and shook his head as he always did when she asked him that question. "No, I'm sorry."

Snow smiled. "It's all right." Or at least it would be all right as soon as he kissed her. And she was almost positive he would kiss her today. "Come," she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. "We wanted to practice some dance steps." Snow shared a look with Charming, as he understood that word "practice" was meant to protect their secret that he wasn't raised a prince. He smiled, approving the way she explained that.

Dancing music filled the room as echoes bounced from every corner. Snow flashed a thank you to Red and then began the lesson. She intended to reteach him a basic waltz first, as it was the easiest of the ballroom dances. She placed Charming's left hand on her waist and then held his other hand, loving how close this forced them to be. "Now step to the side like this," Snow whispered, demonstrating. Charming stepped, copying her movement. "And then like this," she demonstrated again, looking straight into his deep blue eyes as she did so. Charming copied the movement again. "And then back to the beginning," she finished by bringing her feet to the place where they had started. Charming finished the movement as well.

Snow smiled at him. "I knew you'd do well with this. You did the first time. You've always been good at moving your feet," she teased him, pausing to admire his well – developed legs and feet. "It's one of the reasons why you're so good at sword – fighting."

"Thank you," Charming smiled politely, but didn't rise to her teasing.

Snow sighed but pressed on anyway. "Let's try the waltz together," she suggested. Charming nodded and their feet began moving together perfectly in time with Red's music. They whirled and twirled all over the ballroom almost without even noticing it, they were so lost in each other and in the dance.

 _Is Charming ready to kiss me yet?_ Snow asked herself, looking at his face closely as they finally stopped. She leaned her face even closer, but to her disappointment, he didn't respond. "Let's try the more complex waltz next," she said to him, trying to sound less disappointed than she was.

"Of course," Charming agreed.

So Snow showed him how to move his feet to form the pentagram instead of a triangle. He performed it wonderfully, naturally, just as he had the last one. "I think you were born to ballroom dance, Charming. If what you are doing today is any indication, you won't have anything to worry about at Abigail and Frederick's wedding."

Charming smiled in that modest way of his that could be so endearing. "Perhaps it's because I have such a great teacher." he whispered in her ear, like it was a special secret. Snow loved the way his breath tingled on her neck as he spoke to her that way. "Does the teacher have any other lessons for the student?" he asked in such an eager voice that she couldn't say no. Besides, she loved dancing with Charming.

"We could try the galliard," Snow suggested as another melody from Red's lute filled the room. "It starts with leaps like this," she demonstrated how to leap, doing her best not to trip over her long dress as she did so. Charming nodded and did his best to leap along with her. "And then there's a move where I leap into your arms. Hold out your hands," she told him firmly. "No, move them a little higher," she told him as he held out his hands about mid – chest length. "Up here," she instructed him, guiding his hands to the top of his chest. Snow loved how warm and firm his hands were.

"Snow can you really jump that high in a dress like that?" he asked, sounding worried.

Snow chuckled. Always her protective Charming. "Of course," she told him. I used to do it at my father's balls." With that she ran and jumped right into his arms, just as she promised him she would. She smiled smugly as she looked down at his face. "I told you I could!" she crowed.

Charming looked up at her with amazement. "I suppose you did." Red's music had faded into the background, and all Snow could hear at the moment was their hearts, which seemed to be thumping in together in unison.

"No," she suddenly corrected him, looking into his deep blue eyes that she felt like drowning in. " _We_ did it. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't caught me, Charming." She touched his face as she talked, feeling the scar she'd given him two years ago. Their hearts were still beating together in unison.

And suddenly Charming pressed his lips to hers and Snow felt the sweet, perfect kiss she knew she would today. But when they drew back, his eyes didn't show the recognition she expected. Why had True Love's Kiss not worked?

 **Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and please consider giving me one for this chapter.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Mry23: Yes, poor Snow and Charming.**

 **Green Dragon Mage: Glad you liked the part with Charming trying to help the maids with the dishes. It's so easy to picture that happening. Charming is such a "doer" and washing dishes is something he's comfortable with, because he would have done it on the farm occasionally. (Even though dishes were considered "women's work" he would have had to have done them when his mother was ill, etc.)**

 **Carol: I'm glad you appreciate that as hard as it is for Snow, it's just as difficult for Charming. That's something I really want to make clear with this story.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, the foundations are still there. After all, although Charming is confused right now, they're still the same people who fell in love before.**

 **Booksinmydreams: Thank you.**


	5. What Happened

What Happened?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

"So…you still don't remember anything?" Snow asked as Charming placed her back on the floor. She knew the answer already, but somehow she also needed to hear it to really believe it.

"No, Snow White," Charming told her as he shook his head. "I don't. I enjoyed dancing with you, but I still don't remember marrying you or anything else." He began to rub his temples, as if his head was bothering him for some reason. "This exactly why I decided not to kiss you anymore. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my attraction get the better of me." With that Charming left the room.

Snow wanted to run after him and tell him his kisses were _always_ welcome. She wanted to ask him what was wrong with his head. But she didn't because she was still too confused why True Love's Kiss hadn't worked. "What happened, Red?" she asked her friend who had stopped playing the lute but was still in the room. "When I lost my memory, True Love's Kiss restored it!"

Red sighed and put the lute aside. "I don't know, Snow. I don't know anything about memory loss, and _you_ know more about True Love's Kiss than I ever will. But I do know Prince James cares for you. Even without his memory. You should be grateful for that," she told Snow firmly.

Snow sighed. Red didn't understand. Yes, Charming cared for her, but it wasn't the same. "I just want my husband back, Red. The way he was when I married him. I really thought that if he kissed me today, it would happen." She shook her head and stared at the door where Charming had exited, imagining for a moment that he would suddenly run back into the ballroom and tell her he remembered everything, after all.

Snow suddenly felt Red's comforting arms around her. "I'm sorry Snow. Maybe you could speak with Doc again. I know you said he doesn't know why Prince James didn't recover when his injury healed, but perhaps if you could discuss how you think it compares to your own experiences with memory loss."

Snow nodded as Red released her arms. "Yes. Has Doc returned from the mines yet?

Red smiled. "He should be back soon. When he returns, I'll have him sent to you immediately." With that, she picked up the lute, intending to return it to its proper place, and left the ballroom.

OOOOOOOOOO

Snow wandered around the ballroom for a long time. She examined all of the stained glass windows, as if the pretty pictures that gave so many people hope might have an answer to her problems. She performed some galliard leaps by herself. The room felt emptier than ever, after what had just happened with Charming. It was nothing like the ballroom that had been filled with love and joy on their wedding day. Snow attempted to dance by herself, hoping to fill the room with a bit more happiness, but it was quite difficult to do without music. The pounding of her feet on the ballroom floor and the rustling of her dress was a poor substitute for lutes and harps. Even the forest had more music than this, with the birds singing. And trying to dance without Charming was only causing her to become more upset than she already had been.

Snow finally decided to leave the room, but just as she opened the door, Doc walked in and Jiminy flew next to him. "Hello, Snow. Red told me a little about a problem you had, so I thought Jiminy may help as well."

Snow nodded. "I appreciate that you are trying to help me," she told both of her friends sincerely. "But I don't know what else there is to do. I know you said that you didn't know how to bring Charming's memory back, Doc, but I thought that I had an answer myself. True Love's Kiss."

Doc nodded. "Why do you think True Love's Kiss would have worked?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "It seems silly now, but I was thinking about the time that I lost my memory." She sighed and looked at the floor as she continued talking. The way she'd treated the dwarves during that period still made Snow ashamed of herself. "When I took Rumplestiltskin's potion. Charming restored my memory with True Love's Kiss then so I thought…I don't know, Doc. Why didn't it work?"

Doc sighed for moment and looked straight at Snow. "I will admit I don't know much about True Love's Kiss, Snow. I'm a doctor and dwarf, not a wizard or a lover. But I _do_ remember the way you acted when you lost your memory. You acted like a different person, Snow. Prince James seems to act exactly like the prince we've gotten to know and the man you fell in love with."

Snow shook her head so sharply that her dark hair fell all over her face. "But he isn't acting the same, Doc. If he was acting like the same man, he'd be happy about kissing me!" The memories of how Charming ran out of her arms _twice_ in the last week flashed in front of Snow, and she sighed again.

Jiminy flew up in front of Snow's face. "That may be true, but Snow, when you took that forgetting potion, you forgot who you were supposed to be, and you didn't seem to care about trying to get it back. You were…well," he took off his little hat as he paused to say something Snow knew she probably didn't want to hear. "Nasty to all your friends. Prince James is _trying_ to be the person we all knew him to before. He's still kind, patient, a good listener, and a great motivator." He used his umbrella to float down to the stand on the side molding near the doors.

Snow nodded, beginning to understand. She'd noticed how all the traits she'd fallen in love with in Charming were still there, even without his memories. "I suppose he's _not_ really a different person, then," she admitted slowly.

Doc nodded in agreement. "Remember how quick he was to tell me that I was still a great doctor after I told him I didn't know why his memories hadn't returned when his injury healed?" As he said that, Doc's face suddenly lit up like the brightest torch in the land. "Perhaps that's the answer, Snow," he commented as he looked directly into her eyes. "Prince James lost his memory from _head_ _injury_ , not from any form of magic."

Snow nodded. "Perhaps. But in that case, how can I help him restore his memories?"

Doc smiled sadly at her. "I still don't have any answer to that, Snow. But I do think you should continue to try showing him things that mean something to both of you and doing things that are familiar to him. It might work, just as you had discussed a few days ago."

Snow nodded. "I will."

Jiminy added, "But Snow, don't forget to enjoy the time you have with Prince James, even without his memories. As we've all agreed, he's still the same _person_ that you fell in love with."

Snow smiled, remembering how much fun they had been having practicing dancing, even without his memories. That could have continued if she hadn't become so upset that True Love's Kiss hadn't worked. "I will," she told both Doc and Jiminy as she walked outside the ballroom. And she'd would start by explaining that memories or no memories, Charming wasn't "taking advantage of her" when he kissed Snow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow _did_ explain that Charming didn't need to feel as if he were taking advantage of her for kissing, and that she wouldn't assume he was ready for more intimacy just because they kissed. She simply enjoyed his kisses. Charming admitted he enjoyed hers as well, and they began kissing again. For the next two weeks they delighted each other in kissing whenever they felt like it. It felt almost like old times to Snow, except that Charming was no closer to regaining his memory than before.

They tried to regain his memory by having him do familiar things, such as practicing with weapons and dancing again. They also held court together, ate dinner with the other members of the castle court, read their correspondence, and made certain all the servants in the castle were doing well. But to their disappointment, nothing seemed to work.

Today, they travelled to Abigail and Fredrick's wedding in the golden castle of King Midas. The white horses trotted along ahead of them as the pulled the carriage. Snow had to admit, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Charming's former fiancée, but right now she hoped the view might help him recover some of his memory. After all, they were driving through the forest, which was a very special place to them. Especially this particular forest. "Do you recognize anything?" she asked him as she looked out the window of the carriage eagerly. It was hard to believe that two years ago, Snow was hiding behind those very trees, determined to rob this very carriage.

"No," Charming sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll _ever_ recover my memory." He rubbed his forehead as if was bothering him a little.

Snow smiled sadly. "I'm sure it will happen eventually. Like Doc says, we just need to keep trying." It felt strange, to be encouraging Charming not to give up. Usually it was the other way around.

Charming smiled at her in a way that made Snow's heart melt. "You're right."

Snow paused for a second and then leaned over and his forehead, hoping to soothe whatever pain he was in.

Charming smiled up at her happily. "Thank you," he told her as he stroked her cheek in return. And the horses trotted on.

OOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived at the Golden Castle, Princess Abigail, dressed in a gorgeous wedding dress full of lace and flowers, immediately ran to meet them. Snow bristled as the beautiful blonde threw her arms around her Charming. "I'm so grateful to you, Prince James, for rescuing my Fredrick! Do you know how many knights we sent to Lake Nostos before you? None of them ever came back. But you came back _with_ the water that saved him."

Snow sighed, reminding herself that Princess Abigail was happily marrying someone else today. And from Charming's confused face, he couldn't remember this princess at all. Perhaps there were a few benefits to his memory loss, after all.

"Hello, Princess Snow White," Princess Abigail greeted her as she finally took her hands off Charming. She held out her gloved white hand.

Snow sighed and shook the other woman's hand with her own gloved hand, in a deep green which matched her dress. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Abigail."

"To you as well," Princess Abigail replied as they made their way into the Golden Castle. "I hope this will be the beginning of a good relationship between our two kingdoms."

"Of course," Snow replied, remembering how important diplomacy with other kingdoms was from her lessons she'd received as a child.

"Princess Abigail!" someone called from inside the huge structure of gold. Snow knew that Midas's castle was made of gold, but still her eyes widened for a second at how every piece of the palace was covered in gold. "You need to be ready! This is _your_ wedding, after all."

"I understand," Princess Abigail called back. She turned back to Snow and Charming. "Could you find your way to the grand ballroom yourselves?"

"Yes," Charming replied, looking at all the guests who were already entering the main door. Snow nodded and took his arm, admiring his outfit as she did so. He looked incredibly handsome as always, dressed in a grey formal suit with a deep green vest that matched Snow's gown.

"Wonderful," Abigail replied, smiling again. Then she disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOO

They were easily able to follow the other guests to the grand ballroom, where Snow and Charming both found a place to watch the ceremony. Some of the guests talked with Charming, as many seemed to know him from when he'd visited this kingdom before. Snow could tell he was uncomfortable, but she thought he did well to appear firiendly and like he knew them.

Finally the harp and the lute finally began to play, and Princess Abigail began to walk toward Sir Fredrick on her father's arm. Snow smiled, happy that another couple was marrying, and even happier that she didn't need to worry about Abigail trying to steal her Charming. Still, she had to admit, she felt a little envious that Princess Abigail was able to have her father walk her down the aisle. For years, Snow had dreamed of her own father doing the same, but it hadn't been possible for her. She bit her lip to keep from crying for a few moments, as she watched Midas and Abigail share a tender but appropriate goodbye for royals. Then Midas gently placed his daughter's hand into Sir Frederick's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was a nice ceremony as the couple was obviously very much in love. Still, after the ceremony was finished, David again was bombarded by people that he was supposed to know but in reality had never seen before.

"It's so nice to see that you and Princess Abigail are both happy, Prince James," said one man. By the way he was dressed, David assumed he was one of the golden knights. He smiled at Snow White, who had her hand on his arm, and then at Abigail and Frederick who may as well be on a cloud as they led everyone to the dining room. "Happier than you would have been married to each other."

"Yes," David agreed. He may be having trouble with Snow White because of his lost memories, but he was certain he was still better off with a woman he was attracted to than a woman he felt nothing for and was obviously in love with someone else. He turned to Snow White and gave her a bright smile as they made their way to the dining room.

"Prince James!" another golden knight greeted him as he slapped David on the back like his village mates used to do. These strangers were acting far too familiar for David and not at all like he expected nobles to act. He supposed in another moment they would pull out sticks and invite him to play field hockey!

Instead a golden knight suggested, "We all had such an enjoyable time hunting the last time you visited, Prince James. Would you be interested in hunting with us again?"

 _Hunting_? David thought panicking. He'd never been hunting in his life, at least not that he remembered. It was an activity reserved purely for royals and nobility. "Why me? Wouldn't Sir Frederick be a better companion?" he replied after a moment.

"Of course he would," the knight replied smiling brightly. "But you should come, too. Frederick would like you to come; after all you freed him from the Golden Curse, didn't you? I hear he's a big supporter of you, Prince James."

David sighed. He hated to say no; Snow White explained that being nice to these people was an important part of their diplomatic policy. And how could he explain that he didn't know how to hunt if he was supposed to be a prince? "I suppose if Sir Frederick would like me to come, than I will." David could only hope he'd be just as much a natural at hunting as he appeared to be at holding court and ballroom dancing.

Snow White smiled brightly at him as he answered, showing he'd made the correct decision.

They finally arrived at the dining room which had to be seated for close to a hundred people. David had never seen so many people in one place, not even when Mother allowed him to go to market day. He briefly thought of telling her about when he saw her again, and then David remembered. His mother was dead, and he'd never see her again. Tears filled his eyes, as they often did when he recalled what happened to her.

When David saw all the food placed at the tables however, he realized he was quite hungry. There was chicken with some kind of spice on it. And ham with what smelled like a blueberry glaze. And flame – grilled steak. All appeared especially plump and juicy. There was also bread with a choice of cheese or butter to put on it. Fresh strawberries and apples, as well as stewed green beans and peas. He'd grown used to the lavish meals they had at their palace in the past two weeks. But this was more food than he'd ever seen in his life. His continued staring at it, not certain if he could really believe what his senses were telling him.

Everyone eagerly washed their hands with the bowls of soap and water and then began piling food on their plates. David picked up a piece of gooey ham, several strawberries, and green beans. Snow chose a piece of chicken, bread, and some green beans and peas. They also all accepted glass of wine.

King Midas held his glass up in front of all the guests. "I'd like to congratulate my daughter, Abigail, who is _finally_ marrying the man she loves, Frederick. Frederick, I trusted you as one of my best knights. And now I'm willing to trust you with a much greater treasure: my only daughter. As a sign of my blessing, I will also change your title. You are no longer _Sir Frederick_ but _Prince Frederick."_

Everyone clapped and took a sip of wine as the king finished his heartwarming speech.

Princess Abigail stood up next, raising her glass as well. "Thank you, Father for accepting my hand to marry Frederick, the man I love more than any other. Thank you, Frederick for being such a wonderful person. And thank you, Prince James for giving my Frederick back to me. To all three of these great men." David was happy that he'd helped her in the past, but it would be far easier to accept Princess Abigail's gratitude if he actually knew what she meant. If only he could remember!

Everyone clapped and took a sip wine again, but many people also stared at David in awe. He felt like hiding, as David had never been one for this much attention, but he forced himself to stand up instead. After all, it was what these people wanted.

"I shall make a statue to honor you, Prince James," King Midas announced, as everyone was still clapping for him.

Eventually everyone began eating. Despite how lavish it was, David found eating his gooey ham with blueberry sauce and fruits and vegetables to be the easiest part of the evening. Afterwards, King Midas commanded some of his servants to take measurements for the statue he insisted on creating. David was becoming more and more overwhelmed at all the things he had to endure as a prince. It might be easier if he knew what he'd actually _done_ for these people, but there was no way he could ask. _What happened_ during his missing two years? And who was this "Charming" that Snow White seemed to love so much? It was beyond frustrating. David felt like he didn't know himself anymore.

As he returned to the ballroom for dancing, David tried desperately to remember again. _Anything._ Instead, all he received was another one of those intense headaches he'd been getting lately. It was as if someone was pounding on the side of his head with a hammer. He forced himself to ignore it as the harp and the lute played the waltz and he took Snow White in his arms.*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days later, as their court finished dinner, David suggested he and Snow White go riding. "It's a nice day for it after all," he commented as he looked at the bright sun shining through the castle windows. And although it had been pleasant to travel in the carriage when they attended Princess Abigail's wedding, David missed the freedom of the open air.

But Snow White immediately shook her head. "No, there are plenty of things to do in the castle," she told him in a firm voice, although David thought he heard her voice shake a bit. "There's always more correspondence for us to read. Or if you wanted to go outside, we could always practice with our weapons."

David briefly considered this. He was incredibly surprised to find that Snow White could weld a bow and arrow as well, if not better than any knight, but he had to admit it was quite enjoyable to watch her hit the target over and over again. But David still longed for the opportunity to travel outside the castle walls a bit. And he also loved the idea of riding a horse again. He hadn't been on one (that he could remember) since he'd been about fifteen years of age, when David had been obligated to give away the farm's only horse. "No, I think we need to leave the castle walls today. Aren't we supposed to 'travel around the kingdom' or something occasionally to see if the people are doing well?"

Snow White nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true, but why don't we wait until another day to do it?"

David stood with his feet directly under his shoulders and placed his hands on his hips. "Because _this_ is the perfect day to go riding, Snow White. It's bright and sunny, and not hot enough to be uncomfortable. And we decided to visit Ronald and Jonathan with a couple of days, to make certain they were behaving, right?" Ronald was the farmer who had complained his neighbor, whose name turned out to be Jonathan, was stealing his land a couple of weeks ago in court. They had later found out that Jonathan had stolen Ronald's farmland because Ronald had stolen two of Jonathan's cows. David and Snow White had told both men to return what they'd stolen, and promised they would "ride by" their farms to make certain they'd done as they were supposed to.

Snow White shook her head again. "No, we should have one of our knights take care of that."

David chuckled a little. "You really are stubborn, aren't you? Fine. You do what you want, but _I'm_ going riding." With that he walked off in the direction of where he knew the stables to be. He looked forward to feeling the horse under him again and the wind in his face.

But Snow White ran after him and he could hear her shout, "Your just as stubborn as I am, Charming! And I really don't want you to go riding today. Do you know that's what caused your head injury a few weeks ago?"

At that, David stopped. So _that_ was why Snow White had such problems with him riding. "Snow White, I promise you I'll be careful. I'm a good rider; I always have been," he assured her as he looked into her pleading green eyes.

Snow White shook her head. "There are some things that can't be prevented, no matter how careful you are. Like snakes. That's what happened last time; your horse saw a snake and threw you off. Last time you suffered a head injury. What if it happened again…and something worse happened?" She sounded absolutely terrified of that possibility. He could even hear tears in her voice.

David immediately wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "I'll do my best to make certain nothing like that takes place, but I can't stop living my life because I'm worried about what might happen to me." He gently ran his hands over her back as he spoke. "I'm getting used to being a prince and all that involves, but riding was something I grew up doing on the farm. I think doing that again would be really helpful to me. Do you understand?"

Snow White pulled back to look at him in the eyes. She sighed. "You're still so stubborn, Charming," she told him in what sounded like a teasing voice. "But, yes I understand what you mean. I'd still like to do what I can to protect you a little, though. So we'll ride on the same horse," she said firmly, like there was no room for argument.

David nodded, accepting the compromise. "Do we have a horse that could carry both of our weight?"

Snow White nodded as they entered the stables and David was once again awed by how many horses they owned. There were grey horses, brown horses, spotted horses, and white horses. It appeared as if there may be twenty different animals in these stables, and the grooms were busy taking care of all of them. Still, David loved the smell of the stable, with it's hay, animal odder, and even the manure. It made him feel closer to home. He took a deep breathe, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. As soon as he and Snow White were spotted, however, the grooms immediately stood up straight and bowed to both of them. "Prince James! Princess Snow White! Would you like to take Crystal and Lightning for a ride?"

A white horse gave a loud nay as the groom opened the stall.

Snow White smiled at the groom. "We'll just be taking Lightning today, actually." She sounded confident, but the way she clutched to David's arm showed she was still quite nervous about him riding a horse again. David wrapped his arms around her without even thinking about it to comfort her

"If that's what you prefer, your highnesses," the groom replied from inside the stall. "I'll just get him ready for both of you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

David found it rather pleasant to ride through the kingdom with Snow White's arms wrapped around behind him. And he loved the feeling of riding a horse again; holding tightly to the reins, the firm grip of his legs around the animal; and feeling the wind in his face as the horse began to move faster. Lightning, as the white horse was apparently called, trotted along happily, as the stallion was not at all bothered that she was carrying two people on her back.

They rode past several farms, which the people greed them warmly as they bowed. Snow White made certain to ask if their farms were doing well, and most cheerfully answered they were doing much better than when the previous rulers were in power. One man complained his dairy cattle weren't receiving enough food to produce milk. David promised they would look into the problem later. He and Snow White also were sure to ride past Ronald and Jonathan's farms, to make certain neither was stealing from the other any longer. Both men seemed to be behaving themselves for now.

Then Snow White suggested perhaps they might ride through the forest on the way back to the castle. David nodded happily and guided the horse into the road with trees on either side and birds chirping all around them. He'd always loved the way the forest sounded. As well as the smell, David thought to himself, inhaling everything deeply, including the trees, the dirt, the horse, and Snow White. As they continued down the road, it happened.

 _David was suddenly riding a brown horse instead of a white horse, and Snow White seemed to be wearing animal skins instead of a dress. But they were both riding on the same horse through this very road, and Snow White's arms were wrapped just as tightly around his waist._

David blinked his eyes, and he was again riding a white horse, and Snow White was wearing a white dress, as she often did. What had happened?

* **The "Abigail and Frederick's Wedding" scenes in this chapter are based on one of my early one – shots "A Royal Wedding" (which is about Abigail and Frederick's wedding in canon). I also have several other canon one – shots of Abigail/Frederick interacting with Snowing, if you are interested in reading more about these two couples.**

 **Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Please keep them coming, whether to tell me what you like, what you think could use improvement, or what you have questions about.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Austenphile: I'm glad you could feel all of Snow's emotions in that chapter. Also glad you thought Charming was in character.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you thought the pain from both of them was understandable, as I want to make that clear. Neither one of them is "better off" or "worse off" than the other. They both have a lot of pain for different reasons.**

 **As far as the kisses, you are correct. They were about comfort and lust rather than about love. That being said, I know this isn't a popular opinion in this fandom, but I don't really believe Snow fell in love with Charming in "Heart of Darkness" in a couple of minutes (for True Love's Kiss to work), even if she did admire his willing to sacrifice himself for her. I believe she** _ **admired**_ **him, and** _ **wanted**_ **to love him, and that was enough.**

 **So as you can see from this chapter, my reason about why True Love's Kiss didn't restore his memory are a little different.**

 **Books in My Dreams: Yes, it was.**


	6. More Setbacks

More Setbacks

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

Snow was still quite a bit nervous about her Charming riding a horse after what had happened the last time. But she had to admit, riding through the forest together with her arms around him was a great way to spend the afternoon.

As they continued riding, Charming suddenly stared down at Lightening for several moments. Then he returned his focus to the scenery around them. "Charming, what are you doing?" she asked, confused. "Is there something wrong with Lightening?" Her eyes widened as she began to worry again. "Maybe you should get off the horse."

But Charming chuckled in a way that showed she shouldn't worry. "No, Snow White, there's nothing wrong with the horse. I think my eyes were playing tricks on me for a moment. I thought Lightening was a brown horse."

Snow sighed in relief. "But why would you think Lightening was _brown_? He's pure white!" She looked down at the horse, just as Charming did. "The stable hands wash his coat regularly, so there's no way he'd be anything _but_ white."

Charming laughed again, and this time Snow could feel it from his belly as she held onto him. It was infectious, and she began to chuckle herself. "I know that, Snow White. It doesn't make any sense. But for some reason, I could have sworn we were riding a brown horse. And you were wearing animal skins."

It took Snow a couple of moments to digest that comment, but when she did, she immediately stopped laughing. "Charming that makes perfect sense! The day we met you and I rode a brown horse on our way to buy back your mother's ring from the trolls. And I always wore animal skins back then. And we rode right through _this_ forest. That was a memory, Charming!"

Charming pulled on the reins to stop Lightening. Then he turned his head so his deep blue eyes stared right into hers. "Are you certain, Snow White?" he asked, like he couldn't really believe his memory was finally returning.

"Absolutely! What else could it be?" Excitement poured through Snow like a waterfall. She was finally getting her Charming back! She leaned over hand gave him a kiss. "Let's keep riding, and see what else you can remember."

Charming nodded eagerly and turned around and urged the horse forward.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

Although Snow and Charming spent the rest of the day riding through the forest, he didn't remember anything else. Still, they were both so excited, it didn't really matter. They joked, laughed, and talked about anything that came to their minds. "So you really wore _animal skins_ when we met? And you'd been wearing them for six or seven years before that?" Charming asked in amazement as they rode back into the castle walls as the sun set.

"Yes," Snow White replied proudly. "There wasn't much else to for me to wear after my stepmother kicked me out of my own home and threatened to kill me. I learned to survive based on what the forest had available."

"The more I learn about you, the more I realize what a truly unusual princess you are. I knew you were strong, but…that kind of strength is more amazing than I thought. And self – sufficient, too," Charming commented as he climbed off the horse and stared at her in awe.

Snow smiled at him as her heart began to fill with love all over again for Charming. She climbed off the horse herself and gave him another kiss, this one deeper than the others they'd had in the past couple of weeks. "Thank you." Then they led Lightening back into the stable and made their way to the main palace.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow had thought Charming might be ready to sleep in the joint chamber with her again tonight, with his memory returning. And then there was the way he'd looked at her when they got off the horse earlier. She was certainly eager to resume their intimate relationship. After eating some delicious bread and cheese in the dining room, Snow led Charming to the joint chamber.

"Let's sleep here tonight," she told him, punctuating each of her words with a kiss.

But to her disappointment, Charming withdrew from her arms. "I'm sorry, Snow White. I had a lot of fun today, and it certainly is promising that I got one of my memories back today. But with all due respect, it was just _one memory._ A nice memory about the start of our relationship, but that's all."

Snow was so shocked, she felt as if someone had knocked her off her feet. He was rejecting her again? But she immediately responded with, "No, that's not _all_ , Charming. You know me much better than you did a month ago when you said you needed time. I don't understand why this isn't enough. Why _I'm_ not enough," she snapped at him.

Charming put his hands on his hips and squared his feet directly under his shoulders. "This isn't about you not being enough. Give me some credit, I'm certainly not looking for anyone else! And I _do_ know you better than I did a month ago, and what I've seen I like. A lot. But I still don't feel close enough to be intimate with you. My mother always told me "when you it's right, you just know." And I don't feel that way yet. Perhaps if I get more of my memories soon."

Snow White felt like ringing his neck, she was so angry. He was _still_ rejecting her. "Exactly how long am I supposed to wait?"

Charming shrugged. "I wish I knew, Snow White. Do you think I like having a big whole in my mind? This is _my life!_ I'm trying so hard to get my memories back, but all I've received is one."

With that, he walked off in the direction of the King's personal chamber.

"Wait!" Snow called to him, running towards him. "You're right. I shouldn't blame you because you don't have your memories. You're so adaptable to new situations, that sometimes I forget how difficult this is for you. I'm sorry. I wish I had your patience sometimes, but I'm afraid impatience is a fault of mine."

Charming turned towards her just before he went inside the king's chamber and nodded in his acceptance.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

Snow was even more determined than ever to help Charming regain his memoires. Since he received his first memory riding with her through the forest, she thought it made sense that he'd receive more there as well. So she suggested they go riding in the forest every day from now on, and Charming eagerly agreed. They both rode Crystal, with Snow controlling the reins and Charming's warm arms wrapped around her waist. They rode Crystal and Lightening together. They stopped to munch on wild berries, just as they did when they were trying to take back the kingdom. They even walked over the broken Troll Bridge and back, without the horses. Snow was always certain to ask him if he remembered anything.

But Charming did not recover anymore memories. Instead, all he received were more of those intense headaches he seemed to have been getting lately. He would squint his eyes in pain and occasionally rub his temples. As was typical for Charming, he tried to make light of these headaches. "They're really not a big deal, Snow White," he'd tell her when she noticed he was squinting his eyes in pain. "Let's keep riding."

When they picked wild raspberries, he paused to rub his temples a little, getting berry juice on his face. Snow had to admit, she thought it made him look pretty cute, like the man who had lived with her and the dwarves in the forest for over a year while the took back the kingdom. Still, she was worried about him, as he was obviously in pain. "Charming is your head bothering you again?" Snow asked, after getting her hands covered in berry juice herself.

Charming shook his head as he picked another berry and popped into his mouth. "No, not really. It's just a little headache, Snow White." But he squinted his eyes again, like her Charming always did when he wanted to conceal his pain.

Snow shook her own head, her black hair falling in front of her face as she did so. " _I_ think it's bothering you more than you want to admit, but you don't want to burden me again. Like how you kept wanting to do more than you should when you were first injured. She sat down on the forest floor, grateful she'd worn a sensible riding dress instead of one of her white ones today. "Put your head in my lap, Charming," she instructed him.

Charming sighed and did so. Snow carefully massaged his head for several minutes, getting even more berry juice all over him. Sticky berry juice. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that her treatment was working. And she loved the intimacy of this moment. It felt like they were the only two people in the world as they sat together deep in the forest while she caressed his head.

OOOOOOOOOO

After they returned to the palace and washed themselves off (separately, unfortunately), Snow told Charming he needed to see Doc about his headaches. "But, like I've told you before, Snow White, they always go away," he replied.

Snow sighed. "Not really. They keep coming back. Over and over again. And as nice as it was for me to help you with your latest headache back in the forest, I'm worried about you, Charming. Please." She looked deep into his blue eyes.

Charming sighed and smiled at her, looking into Snow's green eyes as well. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" he teased her

"Of course not," she replied. She took Charming by the hand and led him to the dining room, where her dwarf brothers could always be found getting an evening snack after they came home from the mines.

"Hi Snow!" Happy called out, taking a big gulp from his mug. "Come join us!"

"Hi" – achoo! – "Snow," Sneezy greeted her as he munched on a piece of bread.

Snow smiled at all of her brothers drinking and eating merrily. Or even not – so – merrily, she thought to herself as Grumpy complained about all the work they had done at the mines that day while he munched on his bread. "How long have we been mining that one section?" he asked Dopey. "Two weeks, maybe? And what do we have to show for it?"

Dopey shrugged.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying your snack, but can we speak to Doc?" Snow asked, speaking loud enough so all seven of them could hear her.

"Of course, Snow," Doc replied, who had been sitting on the end of the table. He took one big gulp of ale from his mug and stoop up. "Come over here." With that, Doc walked to the other end of the enormous dining room and Snow and Charming followed him. "What is it?"

"Charming seems to have been suffering from a lot of headaches lately. Do you know why that might be?" Snow commented, still holding onto Charming's hand.

Doc thought for a moment. "We haven't changed our diet here in the palace, so that can't be it. Have you ridden anywhere different lately?"

Snow shook her head. "No, we're just using the same routes we've always used through the forest."

Doc nodded and rubbed his beard. "Hmmm. Can you tell me what brings the headaches on, Prince James?"

Charming thought about this for several minutes, not saying anything at all. Finally he said, "Well, I suppose it's when I'm really trying to focus recovering my memories or thinking about why it's so important that I recover them."

Doc nodded slowly. Suddenly it appeared as if a torch had been lit on his head, his eyes were so bright. "I think I understand now. You're putting too much pressure on your brain, Prince James. It's working too hard, and that's why you're developing these headaches. You need to start letting your memories come back naturally, rather than focusing on them. And I suspect it's difficult, but try not to spend so much time thinking about why it's so important that you remember."

Charming nodded. "Thank you for the advice, Doc. You're such a wonderful doctor."

Meanwhile, Snow couldn't stop kicking herself as Doc returned to the other dwarves. Charming had always been a very patient man; _she_ was the one who had kept pressuring him to remember quickly. She constantly asked if he remembered different landmarks or events. She was responsible for his headaches.

Charming picked up a piece of bread from the center table and handed another to Snow, but she put it back. She certainly wasn't hungry right now. Instead she turned her head away. "Snow White, what's wrong?" Charming's voice asked as she heard him eat a piece of bread. "You helped me understand why I was getting those headaches, just like you wanted to."

Snow sighed. "But it was my fault, Charming!" she exclaimed without turning around. " _I_ was the one who pressured you into trying to remember. I was the one who constantly asked if you remembered this or that."

With that, Snow stood up and dashed out of the dining room. She didn't need all of her friends telling her it was all right. It wasn't. She _caused_ her husband's pain. A tear fell onto the floor of the hall.

"Wait, Snow White!" Charming's voice called from behind her. "Don't blame yourself, please. You weren't the only one who desperately wanted those memories to return. Ordinarily I'm a patient man, but this not knowing…it really gets to me. I was putting a lot of pressure on myself, too."

Snow finally turned around to see his sweet, humble face smiling at her. "Really?" She wanted to believe she wasn't completely responsible for his headaches, but it was hard.

"Really." He looked deep into her eyes as he told her this and she looked just as deep into his, so they saw right into their soles.

"Well," she sighed. "Now we'll both know to take it easy."

Charming nodded. "I'd still like to go riding with you again, though. Just for fun."

Snow nodded, smiling a little. "We have court in the morning, but we could ride again in the afternoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

After that, Snow White stopped asking David if he remembered a particular location when they went riding. She stopped trying to recreate events that were supposed to be important to their courtship. They simply enjoyed riding together, through the forest and through their kingdom. It grew to be one of their favorite activities.

Another favorite was practicing with their weapons. David grew to love watching Snow White draw the bow and hit her chosen target over and over. The way her hands moved as she fitted the arrows and the pride on her face as it hit was _quite_ attractive. And David had enjoyed welding a sword and practicing fighting enemies with it since he was a teenager. He loved that he would be able to defend anyone in trouble with his sword. And the idea that a poor shepherd like him could weld a knight's weapon had been a source of pride for him for a long time. Furthermore, Snow White had told him with _many_ kisses that she found his sword – fighting ability just as attractive as he found her archery skills.

They also held court together, and David had to admit, he enjoyed assisting her in making sure the people were well – cared for. They ate dinner with the rest of their court, or "family" as Snow White preferred to call them, every afternoon. And in between everything else, they saw to it that the servants in the castle were also well – cared for. Overall, the system worked well, as David had far less headaches now that he and Snow White weren't trying to force him to remember anything. Occasionally, however, there were still problems. Snow White would say something that David didn't understand or look at something in a strange way. Then she would look straight at him as she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. Instead, she would immediately look away from him. It would take David a moment to realize that she was reacting to something he couldn't remember. He appreciated that she didn't ask him if he remembered anything, but he could still feel Snow White's disappointment that he could not remember, and it usually caused him to have a dull ache in his head and his heart.

Two weeks after they had discovered what caused David's headaches, he woke up alone in the king's chambers, just as he'd done every morning for the past six weeks. He'd become somewhat used to the silk sheets and silk pajamas which moved against his skin as he stretched his bones. David still sprang out of bed quite quickly, as he was still a farmer in some ways, despite the fact that he was doing his best to pretend to be a prince.

He smiled brightly as the rising sun began to shine into the chamber through the large window. In some ways, the sun felt like the best friend he had, as it was the only thing that was constant on the farm but still here in the palace. David strolled over to the window to greet his friend as the sun covered the sky with clouds of pink. Seeing the sun rising always filled David with peace in his heart and hope for the day. Once that ritual was complete, he was ready to begin his bath.

Taking a daily bath in his own personal bathing tub, complete with running water, was another thing David had become kind of used to. He was even able to understand how the nobs worked in order to fill the tub exactly the way he liked it. Once the bathtub was set, he removed his silk pajamas, and climbed into the tub.

As he began scrubbing his chest, David thought about his life in the palace. It was enjoyable, in many ways. He really liked spending time with Snow White, and he loved being able to help the people in the kingdom. But it was really beginning to bother him that everyone called him "Prince James." That wasn't his name, and when people used it, it became more and more obvious that he was pretending to be a prince.

As he lathered the soap around his arm, David thought of the hunting trip he'd gone on a few days ago with the new _Prince_ Frederick and his knights. They all knew exactly how to find the perfect target, stalk it until the time was right, and bring it down with an arrow. They'd probably all been doing it for years. _David had tried to follow what the other men were doing, but he felt like it was incredibly obvious he was an impostor. Still, he admitted they were all good men that he enjoyed spending time with. Especially Frederick. "I had no idea that this 'prince thing' was going to be so difficult," Fredrick had complained to David while the other men looked around for game. "I love Abigail, and she's worth it, but this is more responsibility than I ever dreamed. I'm not just 'one of the knights' anymore; I have authority over them. King Midas said that next year he'll also leave me in charge of one of his cities. A whole city, Prince James," he shook his head as they both suddenly saw something rustle in the distance and they ran after it. "How do you do it? You and Princess Snow White are responsible for an entire kingdom, after all. But then, you were born for it, I suppose."_

David paused in his thoughts and began washing his other arm.

 _David shrugged. Those were questions he'd asked himself more times than he could count. He wished he could tell Frederick just how similar they really were. "I suppose I just try to listen to everyone and make what seems like the best decision," he replied. "But Snow White is a big help, too. I could never do any of it without her." Especially considering Snow White had been born to be a leader. She wasn't pretending to be someone she wasn't._

Finally, he washed both of his long legs.

 _Just then a deer leaped behind a tree and Fredrick shot it expertly. There may be some ways David and Frederick were both equals, but hunting was not one of them._

David finished his bath in the luxurious tub and dried himself off. Then he put on one of his silk shirts and leather pants. He had become used to the clothing as well, although sometimes they still made him feel as if he was pretending.

The man servant arrived in his chambers to help him shave, as he did every day. David really hated this part; he'd thought that Doc's medical examination was invasive, but after being put through shaving, he decided he'd rather have another of Doc's procedures. "Good Morning, Prince James," the man servant announced, bowing at the waist as he did so.

"Good morning," David replied, trying to smile. After all, he was naturally a friendly person and he'd always loved the morning. But he couldn't force himself to pretend to like being shaved. There were other young men in the village who sometimes went to the barber to be shaved. A few of them were even well – off enough to go once a week. But David and his mother had been poor for a long time, and a visit to the barber shop had to be passed on for other things, like food or new farm equipment. He sighed and sat down in front of the large mirror in the king's chamber.

As the servant began covering David's face with the thick shaving soap, he decided he was glad he hadn't wasted money on the barber before. He'd never be comfortable with some other man staring at his face and welding a sharp blade at the same time.

Finally the shaving was complete. "Good day, Prince James," the servant told him, bowing again as he left the room. David wondered if Prince James had been crazy enough to like this stupid shaving ritual. Could David admit he really hated it, or did he have to keep pretending, like he did everything else? Despite himself, he wondered for the millionth time why he couldn't remember the last two years. He suspected it wouldn't feel like he was pretending if he could. Naturally, such frustration led to a dull ache in his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

David and Snow White had an enjoyable breakfast which consisted of porridge and assorted fruits with the rest of their court. It was so nice, in fact, that David's headache disappeared as he munch on the blueberries and listened to everyone laugh at each other's jokes. He was particularly fond of Snow White's laugh. It was so light and musical, and it lit up her entire face. After everyone was finished, the dwarves eagerly went off to the mines, humming some sort of tune as they did so. Red and Granny made their way outside the palace, as they had agreed to help with the market day.

Meanwhile, David and Snow White sat down to read their correspondences. He was lucky that she was willing to read all of them. He wondered if she had any idea that her so – called husband could barely read at all. But he was supposed to pretend to be a prince, who would have had a through education in reading and writing. "Here's one from Abigail and Frederick," Snow White commented, pulling out one of the letters out of the pile. "They said it was wonderful to see us at their wedding, especially considering you were so instrumental to allowing them to marry." She chuckled as she read the next line. "The statue they've made in your honor is about half done, apparently."

Despite how annoying he found that they thought it was necessary to build such a statue, David laughed as well. Her giggles were so infectious.

"Frederick also thanks you for going on that hunting trip with him and the other knights last week," Snow White continued reading. "Everyone had fun. In particular, he says you're such a good listener when 'a man's got something on his mind.'" She reached across the table to stroke his arm as she smiled tenderly at him. "That sounds like my Charming, all right."

David nodded. He had been happy to lend an ear to Frederick, but that conversation had also caused David to wonder if he was really taking on too much, pretending to be a prince. "Prince James." It _must_ be easier if he could remember…

His head began to sting a little again as Snow White continued reading. She looked up at him as she read another letter. "Does your head hurt again? You're squinting your eyes, and I know you only do that when you're in pain."

David sighed and looked at the table. She had caught him. "A little," he replied.

Snow White sighed and got up, her long black hair swaying back and forth in an attractive way as she walked over to him. Then she began massaging his head. "You know what brings these on, don't you?" she lectured him as her southing hands ran over his scalp.

David sighed again. "Yes, but it's so _frustrating_."

Snow smiled at him as she returned to her seat. "I know. Let's just keep reading these letters. I think most of them are new people, so it shouldn't trigger any headaches for you.

David nodded and Snow White began reading again. She was right. Some were asking about trade agreements. Others were invitations to events. A few mentioned something about their "coronation" that was coming up, and David wondered what that meant.

Then there was a letter from King Midas. "He thanked us for attending his daughter's wedding, and he plans on attending our coronation in three weeks. He looks forward to dealing with us as "King and Queen" rather than just Prince and Princess."

 _King_? David thought to himself in horror. He'd heard something about him becoming king from others, but David kind of assumed it was far off in the future. Now this letter said it would be in three weeks?"

"What's this about a coronation?" he asked Snow White. He tried to sound calm, but he probably sounded a little curt.

Snow White's green eyes widened. "With all the confusion about your memory, I didn't mention it to you! After we defeated King George and the Evil Queen, we were given the choice of being crowned immediately as King and Queen, or celebrating our wedding first. Of course, we chose to hold the wedding, and we decided to hold the coronation ceremony a few months later. Now it's three weeks away. Soon they'll be people coming to measure us for robes."

Heavy weights began to fall upon David, one after another as Snow White continued talking. And his head began to feel as if someone had poked him with five different swords. He _had_ to remember now. He thought pretending to be a prince was tough, but how much harder would it be if he had to be crowned king? "King James" they would call him, only he would be a stranger to himself. It was too much. All at once, everything went black.

 **Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Here's some responses.**

 **Carol: Yes, as you can see from this chapter, that was Charming's first memory flash. I'm glad they're on a kissing basis at this point too. I can certainly see Charming's point about being worried it could make Snow think he's ready for something he isn't. But honestly, I think if people both want to kiss, they should kiss. :)**

 **Mry23: Glad you liked the Abigail/Frederick. As I said I have several other canon stories about Abigail/Frederick and Snowing, if you're interested in reading more about them, including "A Royal Wedding" which is my take on Abigail and Frederick's wedding in canon. And yes, everyone likes the flashback. :)**

 **Austenphile: Glad you felt Charming's frustration at not remembering anything in Abigail and Frederick's wedding. It's definitely an occasion where all the differences in his two lives can be highlighted, and I think that brings his frustration out more.**

 **I love Snow's conversation with Red and Jiminy, too. One of Snow's problems with her loved ones is her tendency to push them into a relationship before they're ready, rather than enjoying what she has at the moment. (Like her relationship with Emma in seasons 2 and 3.) It's nice that she has some friends here that caution her against doing that too much.**

 **And Cursed David Nolan was attracted to MM, so I figured amnesiac Charming would be attracted to Snow White as well. :)**

 **Guest: Well, it's been about three weeks since Charming's accident, so I thought it would be enough time for Charming to become more comfortable with Snow at this point. Especially considering Snow told him he didn't need to worry about taking advantage of her with kissing anymore. :)**

 **Zeusfluff: Thank you. Yes, that was a memory for Charming. I'm glad most people were able to realize that.**


	7. No Longer a Prince

No Longer a Prince

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

"Charming!" Snow cried in worry as his face suddenly hit the table. "Charming, wake up! Are you all right?" She patted his head with her hand several times, but he didn't respond. Did he receive another bump on his head when he slammed against the table? Snow attempted to check for bumps and bruises as she tried to get his attention.

Should she call for Doc again? He hadn't returned from the mines yet, but Snow was sure if it was really important, he would come to her assistance. Or should she ask for a mug full of water from the kitchen? Dumping water on Sleepy's head had always woken him up right away. "Charming?" Snow asked again. "David?" she tried, finally whispering in his ear the name that only she knew.

Was that a bruise forming on his forehead? "Charming!" Snow exclaimed again.

Finally, her Charming began to stretch. Then he pulled his head off the table as he opened his eyes. "Did I fall asleep here last night for some reason?" he asked her in a confused voice.

"No," Snow replied, trying not to sound panicked. Was he losing his memory _again?_ "We already had porridge and fruit for breakfast. We were in the process of reading our correspondences." She held up several of the letters they'd already read.

"Oh," Charming replied. "Well, I think you should probably read them over again, because I'm afraid I don't remember them."

Snow nodded nervously, trying to convince herself there was nothing to worry about this time. After all, he sounded normal enough. At least he hadn't asked her who she was or why she called him Charming. She wished he didn't look so pale, but perhaps the color in his face would be restored soon. Snow re – read all the correspondence and explained upcoming coronation again, which several of the letters discussed, as well.

Charming listened attentively, as he always did. He also asked several questions. "Will our jobs be any different as 'King and Queen' than they are now?" His voice jumped a little, as if he was more nervous than he wanted to admit.

Snow reached across the table to rub his arm without even thinking about it. "Not really" she replied carefully. "We'll have more authority over the people, but we'll still be doing the same thing we are now. Making trade agreements with other kingdoms, solving problems that arise between our subjects, and things like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

David did his best to accept that he would be crowned "King James" soon. He listened as their court and the servants began to talk about the ceremony excitedly. They seemed to be quite thrilled with the idea that he and Snow White would no longer be prince and princess, but King and Queen. Recently, David had also become better acquainted with their court, and he found himself respecting these people even more. For example, Red was actually a werewolf who could control her wolf quite well, despite the fact that some people were still afraid of her. Bashful may be shy dwarf, but he was also very thoughtful toward any of his friends. Grumpy was cynical but incredibly protective toward all of his brothers and Snow White, and even David himself. Or rather of "Prince James," anyway.

Therefore, he even let the royal seamstress measure him for a king's robe. Besides that, David and Snow White continued to hold court and read through their correspondences on a regular basis. He reminded himself that Snow White had promised him they would do the exact same things after they became "king and queen." Still, the whole idea made him uncomfortable, and David often found himself desperately searching for his memories, despite the fact that doing so still brought on those terrible headaches.

Still, David and Snow White also made certain to do more enjoyable things. They both loved riding; the stables and horses almost reminded David of home and Snow White really enjoyed galloping their horses through the forest. Especially in this time of year when all the colored leaves were falling. David had to admit the look on Snow White's face as she galloped made his heart jump. They did it as often as possible.

Another thing they did frequently was practice with their weapons, which was what they were doing this afternoon. David gripped the sword tightly and moved his wrist and feet as he pretended to attack an imaginary enemy. Perhaps the man that had killed his mother? That still hurt, that his mother was gone, but pretending to attack King George helped a little. His leather pants rubbed against his skin as he jumped again, but David didn't let that stop him.

"Yes!" Snow White exclaimed from behind him as David pretended to stick his sword into King George's stomach. He turned around carefully, so not to hit Snow White. She was dressed in leather, which was perfect clothing for practicing archery, as well as sword fighting, and David couldn't get over how attractive it made her look. In fact, she looked down right sexy in that outfit. But the look of pride as her arrow hit the target across the yard again caused her to look even sexier. She was a true warrior princess. David could feel erection growing by the minute as he continued to look at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

_David inched toward the sexy Snow White without taking his eyes off her. She wore a leather vest and leather pants that hugged her skin in all the right places. Her long black hair fell all the way down her back, and David ached to run his fingers through it. She also held onto her bow with that same look on her face that he'd seen this afternoon, and David knew he wanted her now. Desperately. He was already hard for her._

" _You're amazing," he told her as he finally stood in front of her and gave her a deep open – mouthed kiss. One of his hands played with her beautiful hair while the other massaged her leather – clad breasts. At some point, she must have discarded the bow, because her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him just as deeply. He felt his erection grow._

 _Eventually, he broke away from the kiss and began carefully removing her leather vest, caressing her beautiful skin and giving her small kisses as he went. "Mmmm," she moaned in contentment as he kissed her bare stomach._

 _When her vest was removed, he moved on to her pants, squeezing her buttocks as he slowly pulled them off her and pausing to kiss her exposed skin again. She was wonderful._

 _When she was finally naked, David looked down at himself and realized he was as well. So he immediately laid Snow White on the grassy field and climbed on top of her. Then he kissed her as he pushed himself into her. She responded eagerly, kissing him back and meeting his thrusts. Within a few minutes, he exploded._

David woke up alone in the King's chamber, still panting heavily. Despite the chilly morning, he felt hot and sweaty. He knew he'd had a sexual dream, and he was _certain_ it had been about Snow White, but he couldn't remember anything other than that. He sighed as he stretched. It made sense, David supposed. Snow White was an incredibly attractive woman. Especially yesterday. He couldn't get over how sexy she had been as she performed archery. She was _always_ attractive holding a bow and arrow in her hands but the day before…somehow she'd become sexier than he'd ever known.

But David still felt as if he was missing something essential to their relationship ever since he'd lost his memories. If he could just remember some of his dream from last night, perhaps he might be on the right track. He stared at his sticky sheets again as he climbed out of bed and looked out the window to greet the morning sun. Perhaps this day would bring new memories?

David desperately searched his brain as he crossed the room to the king's personal bathtub. Then he turned on the running water. He tried to picture what they may have been doing in the dream as he scrubbed his skin. Had they been in a tub like this one? A bed? Could he remember even _one_ intimate moment with Snow White before he lost his memories?

His head began to pound between his eyes again, and David knew he had to stop this. Especially as more people were sure to discuss the coronation again, which tended to give him headaches anyway. David shook his head as he pulled out his silk shirt. Since when had he become so impatient? His memories would return naturally, when they were ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

"So how many guests will be here next week, Snow?" Red asked as they all sat in the dining room munching on porridge and freshly picked raspberries.

Snow thought for a moment, trying to remember the correspondences. "Well, most of them are only going to arrive for the coronation, but a few have too far to travel and will be staying here for the entire week. King Richard and his son, Prince John. Prince Daniel, as King Charles is unable to make the trip. King Edward and his oldest daughter, Princess Maybelle. Oh! And I just received a letter from King Stefan that Princess Aurora would be able to make the trip after all, along with Aurora's fiancé, Prince Philip." Snow White grinned, thinking how wonderful that news was. "Did you know that Aurora was under a Sleeping Curse as well? She was just woken up a few days ago."

"What kind of entertainment are you going to provide while they're here?" Red asked as she finished chewing on a handful of raspberries.

Snow shrugged. "The usual, I suppose. Riding, definitely. I suppose the other princesses would be more interested in painting or embroidery than in archery, so I suppose I'll have to do that with them. Charming, would you lead a hunting party for the men? Or perhaps a fencing competition?" She paused to scoop up a handful of warm porridge into her mouth, which warmed her bones on this chilly morning.

"Fencing!" Charming replied automatically. "I think a fencing competition would be much better."

Snow daydreamed about watching Charming fight all the other kings and princes in a competition. Watching him sword – fight was something she never became tired of. And it would fill her with pride for others to see how good he was. "You're right, Charming," Snow commented excitedly. A fencing competition is the best activity."

The others nodded and Charming looked enormously relieved. It suddenly occurred to Snow White that growing up a peasant, he wouldn't have much experience hunting, especially as he and his mother apparently did their best to obey the rules. Didn't he say something to that effect when he went hunting with Frederick two weeks ago? Charming did such a good job adapting to being a prince and a royal that Snow sometimes forgot how new some of these activities were to him. She smiled at him, full of love and pride. At the same time, Snow knew she would need to help him relax a little. Talk of the coronation seemed to be giving him more of those terrible headaches.

"I suppose I could play my lute for the guests some evening," Red offered carefully. "I'm not as good as the people we hire for balls, but my music isn't bad." Then she scooped up a handful of porridge and placed it in her mouth.

Snow smiled at her friend. "Your music is great, Red, and I think that's a great idea."

"I hope you're not planning on a tour of the mines, Snow," Grumpy grumbled, as he finished shoveling a large handful of porridge into his mouth. "That place isn't for strangers." Then he grabbed a handful of raspberries and shoved them in his mouth.

Snow smiled at her most protective brother. "Don't worry. I will make certain they leave the mines alone, Grumpy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

When breakfast was finally done and one of the pages had removed all their dishes, the dwarves prepared to spend another morning in the mines. Happy even sang a song as they marched outside. Something about "off to work we go." Red decided to practice her lute – playing, and Granny decided since the weather was becoming colder, it was a great time to begin making hats and mittens for their family

Meanwhile Snow looked carefully at Charming as they walked through the hallway together. "Are you all right? I've seen you been getting more of those headaches again. Is this coronation ceremony too much for you?" She turned and looked him directly in the eyes.

Charming sighed. "It's overwhelming sometimes, but I know it's important to you and everyone here. I just keep reminding myself what you already told me: we won't really be doing anything different than we are right now."

Snow's heart melted, as he just proved to her once again how important everyone in the castle was to him. Still she didn't like the way Charming's eyes squinted as he said that. She knew he did that when he was trying to hide how much pain he was in. "Thank you for caring, Charming. But I wish I could find a way to rid you of those headaches." She reached up and massaged his temples with her fingertips and covering his face with gentle kisses.

"Does that feel better?" she asked as she continued running her fingers over his temples and into his hair. Snow inhaled his scent as she continued placing her lips on his skin, and the smell of the soap he used every morning along with a deeper smell that was all Charming. It caused her want to be even closer to him.

She moved her lips closer to his as he replied, "A little bit better." With that she kissed him fully, putting her fingers in his hair as she went and opening her mouth to taste him, and he eagerly reciprocated. After several enjoyable moments, they finally pulled back, and Snow was relieved to see he looked much more relaxed.

"I think you should sleep with me when the guests come," Snow said carefully. "I know, we've talked about this before," she commented, anticipating his arguments. "But you're a bit stressed about the guests coming, and it's obvious I can help relieve that stress," she said. She hoped Charming would understand how logical the plan was, but he was so stubborn…

All at once Charming's body fell forward, and if Snow hadn't been standing right next to him, his head would have hit the floor, and he would have had another bruise. _Again._ As it was, Snow struggled to hold onto his large, muscular body by herself. "Charming!" she called into his ear patting his head several times as he did so. The last time this happened, he was only out for a few minutes. But what if he stayed unconscious longer this time?

"Help!" Snow called to anyone in the palace who would listen. Had Doc left the castle grounds yet? 

One of the servants was able to retrieve Doc and another went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water in an attempt to wake him up. Meanwhile, Snow struggled to hold his limp body up by herself in the middle of the hallway while she scolded herself for bringing up sleeping in the same chamber again. Hadn't Charming made it perfectly clear that he wasn't ready for that yet? If only she had a bit more patience!

Was there _anything_ Snow could do to help him?

Finally, the servant returned with a cup of water and proceeded to pour it on Charming's head. Snow was so relieved to see him open his eyes, she barely noticed she'd become quite wet as well. "Hello Charming," she said, giving his temple another kiss.

"What happened Snow White? What are we doing in the hallway? Have we had our breakfast yet?" Immediately, Snow began to worry again, as he'd apparently forgotten everything that happened this morning. Just like what had happened when he passed out last week.

Snow put her hands on his shoulders and looked into eyes sadly. She was about to explain, when Doc came running to them. "What's wrong, Snow?" he asked as he panted. He must have run all the way back to assist them, which was good because Charming needed care _soon_.

"Charming passed out again this morning, Doc," Snow said, trying to sound calm but not really succeeding. She gripped his shoulders a little harder, as if she could prevent him from passing out once again if she needed to. "Can you help us understand what's causing this and what to do about it?"

"Yes, of course, Snow and Prince James."

"Could we possibly start this discussion by having something to eat? I can't remember eating breakfast," Charming asked, speaking for the first time in several minutes.

Doc nodded. "You appear pale, Prince James. I think eating a little something would be good for you. But first, I suggest you both change your clothes. Your both wet, and it isn't good for you to wander around the palace in wet clothing, especially with the weather becoming cooler."

Snow looked down at her white dress and suddenly noticed how wet she still was. And she looked at Charming and saw how wet he still appeared. Snow had to admit, she enjoyed the way his wet silk shirt brought out his muscles, but Doc was correct. It wasn't good for his health to walk around this drafty, chilly castle like that. "Of course," she replied quickly and made her way to the queen's chamber while Charming made his way to the king's chamber.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Several moments later, Snow and Charming were re – dressed and were sitting in the dining room with Doc while Charming munched on bread, cheese and even some cranberry juice. "So why have you been passing out in the last couple of weeks, Prince James?" Doc asked carefully.

Charming sighed. "Well, I'm a bit nervous about the coronation ceremony that's coming up. But Snow White assures me that we won't really be doing anything different than we already are, so I'm trying not to let it get to me. I'm sure it will pass soon."

Snow looked at him and shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure that's true, Charming. The last time you passed out you hit your head on the table. If I hadn't been standing right next to you this morning, your head would have hit the _floor._ And every time you pass out, you lose a bit of your memory again. If this happens again, it could become even worse. We need to make certain it _won't_ happen again."

Doc nodded as he looked from Snow to Charming. "I agree. But I have to say, I don't understand why the coronation ceremony bothers you so much. I can understand being a _little_ nervous but I can't understand why it makes you so anxious you keep passing out. I know your head is more sensitive because of your accident last summer, but still. There's something I'm missing here…." He was silent for several moments as he tried to figure out the answer.

As the oppressive silence wore on, all they could hear was the sound of Charming munching on bread and cheese and the clatter of dishes from the kitchen. Snow and Charming stared at each other as Doc kept thinking. They knew what the problem was; they weren't telling Doc the entire truth about who Charming is and who he had been.

Early on, they had agreed to keep his identity as David a secret, because Charming had been worried people wouldn't respect him if they knew he wasn't really a prince. Snow hadn't been sure about that, but it had been extremely important to him, so she supported him. And ever since Charming's head injury, Snow continued to try to support his wishes, but perhaps the time had come to give Doc _all_ of the details. "We have to tell, him Charming," she whispered to him.

Charming took several large gulps of juice before he finally nodded. "I'm sorry, Doc. You're right. We've been lying to you. _I've_ been lying to you. I'm not really a prince. My name is David. I'm only a shepherd."

Doc nodded. "I see," he said slowly, like he was trying his best to understand. "But everyone in the castle and beyond thinks your Prince James. Why is that? You even _look_ like the portraits of Prince James hanging on the walls. How long has this charade been going on, anyway? Are you the person that married our Snow?" He snapped the last words, which showed how angry and hurt he really was; Doc was normally a calm dwarf.

"I don't know," Charming snapped back. "I lost my memory, remember! I only know what other people tell me about the last two years of my life. I assume I married Snow White, because that's what I've been told, and I don't have any reason _not_ to trust her or anyone else here in the castle." He shook his head and stuffed a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"While, I always believed I could trust you, too," Doc replied, shaking his head. "Until now."

Snow sighed as she watched her husband and her brother snap at each other because they were missing so much information. "Doc, calm down. Charming _is_ the same man that married me; he just lost his memory, like we've already established. He traded places with his _twin brother_ who was raised as Prince James, a little over two years ago, just before he met me for the first time. That's why he looks like all the portraits of Prince James and why no one has noticed the difference. Now, I understand that you're hurt that we kept this from you, but can we please try to help Charming?"

Doc sighed. "I'm sorry, Snow White; you're right. Thank you for filling me in. And you as well, Prince…wait _what_ is your name?"

"David," Charming replied, sighing as well. "Just David." He took another drink of juice and then a bite of bread. Snow was relieved to see his color returning to his face.

"David," Doc replied, nodding. He paused for a moment as he tried to think things through again.

"Well, that makes more sense why the coronation makes you so anxious. But I'm not sure what we can do about it. Perhaps delay it another month?"

Charming shook his head. "No, that would be terrible for all the local merchants who plan on selling their items at the coronation market. It's so bigger than the normal market day, and a lot of them _need_ that money to survive." Snow had a strong suspicion he and his mother had been one of those people who needed the money to survive when he was a child, and that's why he thought this was so important. She admired him for putting the people in the kingdom before his own health, but something still had to be done about Charming.

"I do have one idea," Doc said slowly. "But I'm not sure it's a good idea. I wonder if you might return to your farm where you feel most comfortable. Just until your memories return, of course. That way, you wouldn't be under so much pressure from everyone. But if you don't want the coronation ceremony to be delayed, Snow White would have to stay here and be crowned _alone_." He looked uncertainly at Snow and Charming, wondering whether he should have ever voiced such a thought out loud.

Snow stared back at Doc in shock. Had he truly suggested that she and Charming separate? Snow thought sleeping in different chambers was difficult, but this would be much worse. "I don't know Doc," Snow said. "I think things would be better for us if we stayed together."

Charming paused to take another sip of cranberry juice. "I think it would be better if we stayed together, too. Sometimes when I'm with Snow, I think my memories are close to returning." Snow's heart soared as he said that. She thought that might be true, but it was wonderful to have it confirmed. But at the same time, she remembered the way he passed out after they'd shared a tender and passionate moment this morning. Was she _really_ helping him, or was she still pushing too hard, despite her promise to try not to?

"I'm not sure that's true, Charming," Snow commented in a small, sad voice. "I put too much pressure on you. I hate to say it, but I think Doc is right. You need to return to the farm, and I need to stay here. If things go well, maybe we'll be together again soon. But for now…I can't have you keep passing out." Her mind flashed back to her panic as she watched Charming fall forward _twice_ already. And the way her heart had stopped beating as Charming was thrown from the horse last summer. She bit her lip to keep from crying. "I already told you, I don't want your head injury to become worse."

Charming nodded as he finished his last piece of bread. "I see. We should talk about it with everyone else before we make any permanent decisions. And if we do this, we'll have to explain to the kingdom why I'm not going to be crowned. Are you ready for that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I really don't care, Charming!" Snow replied. "Your health is _far_ more important than what the people think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

While everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner, David, Snow White, and Doc explained that the coronation might be too overwhelming for David to go through with and exactly why that was the case. All of their friends were naturally surprised and hurt that he and Snow White had hid such a secret from them.

"I just don't understand why you found it so necessary to hide your heritage from us," Red commented. "In case you haven't noticed _none_ of us were born royal, or even nobles. Granny and I were peasants, just like you were." She paused to wash her hands in the bowl of soap which was already set in front of her.

"Exactly," Granny agreed.

Several of the dwarves nodded, agreeing with Red's statement as well.

David sighed, wishing he could remember why it had been so necessary for him to hide his identity from his friends in the past. He only did it recently because it seemed so important to Snow White that no one else knew. "I know that," he told them all instead. Vaguely, he felt a bit of pressure inside his head, but he ignored it. It wasn't important right now. Instead, he washed his hands in his own bowl of soapy water.

"I know that you're all understandable hurt, but can we try to focus on why we are having this discussion? Charming's mental health is becoming worse and worse," Snow White told them all firmly as he heard her hands splashing in her own bowl of soapy water.

The conversation paused as the boy – servants carried in treys of shrimp, dipping sauce, fresh carrots, and bread and butter. They also poured red wine into each of their goblets.

David carefully unshelled a shrimp, grateful that he'd been living in the palace long enough to know how to eat this type of seafood, and dipped it in the sauce. "I agree with Snow," Doc commented. "Prince Ja – I mean _David's_ health is troublesome. Not only is he suffering from intense headaches, but he's also blacking out now. And it's all related to him trying too hard to remember his past, which is apparently something he feels he needs to do before his coronation. I have suggested it might be better for _David_ to return to his farm while Snow stays here, in order to take the pressure off him. As soon as his memory recovers, he should be able to return to the palace."

Everyone stared at Doc, and then at David and Snow White for a couple of moments as they tried to absorb what the dwarf had just said. Then several of the dwarves began shoving food into their faces, so all anyone heard was the sound of chewing. Eventually Grumpy gave David a scowl as he said, "So you're going to _leave_ Snow and your responsibilities for who knows how long? Some prince you are. But then, I suppose you were _never_ really a prince." David sighed. Grumpy was right. He was behaving dishonorably. Why in the Enchanted Forest had he kept his identity a secret again? His head began to throb more, but David didn't care. He couldn't agree to this plan. He opened his mouth as he picked up a piece of bread and spread butter all over it.

But before he could speak, Snow White opened her mouth first. "Grumpy, that isn't fair," she told the dwarf sharply. "Everything Charming has done since he's met me and has been worthy of a prince, as is everything he's done since we've married. And even since he's lost his memory. But now…it's seems as if it's too much for him to handle." She shook her head sadly and took a large gulp of red wine.

David smiled at Snow White's defense of him, but he knew Grumpy was right. As overwhelming it was, he could never leave his wife or his other responsibilities. "No, Snow, - " he began, before everything went black again.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

Several minutes later, David woke up found his head smashed into his slice of bread. As he picked his head up he felt the butter grease covering his nose and check. Chuckling, he put his hand in his bowl of soapy water and did his best to wash it off. Everyone else immediately started giggling and chuckling as well, obviously relieved that they were all still capable of laughter after such a tense conversation.

But as they all began to calm down, Doc sighed. "Another blackout. This what Snow and I have been worried about. These _need_ to stop, and the only thing I think that will help is for him to return to the farm he remembers for the foreseeable future. What happens if he blacks out and hits the floor?" He shook his head and looked at each of the people sitting at the table. All of them sighed and nodded, looking at David with sad eyes. Even Grumpy nodded, although he scowled at the same time. Sneezy added a "ahcoo!" after he nodded in agreement.

David sighed. "Are you certain there's no way I can stay? I hate to leave all of you." He was referring to all of them, but he stared right into Snow White's beautiful, sad green eyes as he spoke.

Snow sighed and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Charming. But we've been through this already. I'm not helping you; I'm putting too much pressure on you to remember and it's making you worse."

David said nothing, unwilling to admit she was correct. But he suppose his silence confirmed what Snow White said for her and all of their friends. "We'll have to inform everyone the prince will be leaving," Red commented, and then took a sip of wine.

Everyone else nodded.

"No," David said sharply. "I'm sorry Snow White, but I'm done being dishonest with everyone. And I refuse to put the burden of telling everyone where I disappeared to on the rest of you. I will tell _everyone_ that I'm not actually Prince James and that I will be returning to my proper station in life." He sipped his own wine and then ate another shrimp.

"But won't that trigger another blackout?" Snow White asked. "I don't like the sound of that, Charming." She picked up a shrimp, dipped it in the sauce, and took a bite.

"I would caution you to be careful, Pri – _David_ ," Doc agreed. Then he took a large bite of bread and butter.

"It's no different than what we've done for the last couple of months, when we hold court, Snow White," David told her. "It's only one speech. I will be fine."

Snow White sighed. "I will write to all the neighboring kingdoms and inform them of the news," she commented.

David nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

The next afternoon after dinner, all the servants who worked in the castle and all their knights gathered at the foot of David's throne. Or rather, _Prince James's_ throne. The irony that David was using a royal's throne to tell everyone who could hear that he wasn't really a prince struck him as he sat down. He scanned the crowd, looking at all the maids who cleaned the castle, the boys who brought him food in the dining room, and the grooms who took care of his horse and the entire stable. Other faces and eyes that David didn't recognize also stared at him as they waited for him to speak. Briefly he wondered, just _how_ many servants this palace actually had. But despite his nervousness, David tried to meet as many eyes as he could. This needed to be done and it needed to be done properly.

However, he did not meet Snow White's green eyes as she sat next to him in the other throne, despite the fact that she insisted on sitting being here with him to show her support. In fact, David did his best not to look at her at all. He didn't want to see her white dress as it shined in the afternoon sun; or her black hair pinned at the top of her head with tiny flower and butterfly combs, which gave her the look of both a proper princess _and_ Snow White at the same time; or certainly not her green eyes which always looked sad now and at the same time shone with devotion and support for him. Looking at her would only make this speech harder to give than it already was.

A bugle player stepped up at the foot of the thrones and began sounding the horn several times, which David knew signaled to the village people that the king, or in this case "the prince" was about to give an address. Finally as the bugler quieted down, David stood up. "Good afternoon everyone," he greeted anyone who could listen. He tried to force himself to speak as loud as he could, although speaking loudly went against David's quiet nature. "I have gathered you all here today to inform you that I am _not_ the person you thought I was. I'm sorry, but I have been deceiving you. I am _not_ Prince James, nor am I a prince at all."

There was a chorus of gasps from the audience.

David took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "My name is David. I'm told I look a great deal like your 'Prince James' because he was my twin brother. When he died in a dueling match, I was asked to take his place. I've done my best to do so, but I'm afraid I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't be a prince, and I can't be your king. However, the coronation ceremony _will_ still be held, as Princess Snow White is ready to become queen, just as she has prepared to do since she was a child. I know you will be in good hands with her as your ruler."

 **And** _ **this**_ **ladies and gentlemen, is what I meant when I warned you about angst. Do try to leave a review, and then go read something nice and fluffy. :)**

 **Here's some responses to the last reviews:**

 **Booksinmydreams: Something like that.**

 **Carol: Yes, it's hard for both of them, and obviously causing them a lot of stress.**

 **Guest: Well, he** _ **did**_ **tell her (and everyone else) about his doubts here, although he was kind of forced into it. As far as "withholding the information," earlier, it's similar to what Charming did with the dreamshade poisoning in canon.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, both Snow** _ **and**_ **Charming are struggling with impatience now. It can happen to anyone, even someone who is normally quite patient like Charming, under the right circumstances.**


	8. Coronation

Coronation

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

"This is such a great idea," Princess Maybelle commented as she and all the guests entered the stable to choose a saddle and a horse. "There's nothing better than spending the afternoon riding, especially on a lovely autumn day like today." Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement and her blonde hair bounced a little as she walked around the stable excitedly, looking at the different horses.

Snow White nodded, doing her best to serve as a polite host to all her guests. But it was difficult. More difficult than trying to understand her mother's death and then her father's. Or to stay alive after the Evil Queen threw her out of her own home and put a price on her head. Or even when Charming told her he wasn't willing to be intimate with her. As hard as that was, she was still able to see him and talk to him every day.

Now Charming was gone. He had returned to his farm a week ago, just like they had agreed he would. Snow could only hope that he was doing better there than he had been at the palace. In the meantime, she was still expected to entertain guests who would see her crowned queen next week. Ordinarily she would have agreed with Princess Maybelle. Spending the afternoon riding through the kingdom, with the wind in your face and the lovely sounds of the forest was wonderful. And considering the leaves were changing from green to yellow, orange, and red this time of year, there was even more to enjoy in the forest. But now, Snow struggled to remember why any of that was important without Charming.

King Edward followed his daughter with his eyes as she looked at all the different horses with a smile on his face. "You have a fine selection of horses here, Princess Snow White," he commented, his own blue eyes looking at her for a moment before he chose a fine white stallion for himself.

"Thank you, King Edward," Snow White replied without any feeling at all. She opened the door to Crystal's stall and pulled her out, all the while feeling as if someone else was controlling her motions. Had she become a puppet? Her personal groomsman eagerly handed Snow her sidesaddle for Crystal, which her puppet – hands accepted for her.

Meanwhile, the stable groomsmen began diligently handing each guest a saddle, which they thanked them for happily. It was _so obvious_ to Snow that she no longer fit in with these people, who were eager to have a good time riding.

Then suddenly, Prince John opened the stall next to Crystal's, where Lightning was kept. And Snow felt her puppet strings had been snapped. She stepped in front of him and said firmly, "That horse is unavailable. He belongs to my husband, and _no one_ else will use this horse while he is away."

Prince John gave her a smile Snow was certain he thought was flirty but she thought was creepy as he pressed his body into hers. "Well, from what I understand your peasant husband has left _indefinitely_. At any rate, he was unworthy of a princess like yourself." One of his hands reached up to stoke his dark hair as he continued talking. "So why not let me take his horse, and... We'll see what happens?"

Snow pushed her knee up where she knew it would hurt; Prince John moaned in pain and dropped like a stone. He'd been making advances toward her ever since he'd arrived, no matter how many times Snow had insisted she was still married and waiting for Charming to return. But this one was the most extreme, and it made her feel dirty, feeling that man's body pressed up against hers. Snow had to admit she quite pleased to see she'd knocked him over, particularly considering John's (she refused to call him 'prince' any longer) thick black hair that he was obsessed with had landed smack into a pile of hay.

"Well," John, stared at Snow in offense as he tried over and over to clean out the pieces of hey in his hair. "I hope you know that is an extremely inappropriate way to treat a prince, especially one like me who was only trying to be nice to you. I shall return to the palace and take a bath to remove all this dirt and hey from my hair. After all, a prince like myself, must always look his best. Perhaps tomorrow, after you have _apologized_ we can discuss beginning some sort of courtship." With that, he limped away.

 _Good riddance_ , Snow thought as he disappeared back into the palace. This day was still difficult, but it would be slightly more enjoyable without John around. Although Snow was horrified to hear he still intended to try to convince her to let him court her, despite how many times she told him she was still married.

She turned to face the rest of her guests, who were all staring at her. Some were staring in shock while others gazed in admiration. John's brother Richard tossed his head back and laughed, his red hair flopping everywhere. "So, yes, you may choose any horse in the stable except this one," Snow told them as she shut Lightning's stall.

"I'm sorry about my brother," King Richard said, still chuckling a little as he chose one of the stallions. "It's about time a woman put him in his place. I know you've told him many times that you're not interested." Snow nodded, wondering how it was possible that two people born from the same parents could be so completely different.

"I'm happy to hear you're still determined to stay married to your husband, despite all the difficulties,"  
Princess Aurora told Snow softly, smiling in admiration as she and Prince Philip looked at several horses. "True love is something to be fought for."

"Definitely," Philip agreed, sharing a loving look with Aurora. Sometimes when they looked at each other like that, the pain cut through Snow like an ax. They had everything she and Charming were supposed to have right now. But at this moment, she hung on to their comment like a life line. They were right. True love _was_ something to be fought for. Snow had thought she was finished "fighting for true love," after they were married. But if she was forced to face more challenges to be with Charming, she would do so. She would do anything for Charming to come back to her. Even live separately from him because it was necessary for his health.

Philip finally selected a tall, broad horse and which was perfect for he and Aurora to ride together. As they both climbed on the same white horse, Snow couldn't help but remember all the times she and Charming had done the same. _There was the day when she first met Charming, and she agreed to return his mother's ring to him. She didn't trust him at first, but after he saved her from the Evil Queen's black knights, she realized she had judged him incorrectly. Eagar to make amends for her mistake, she agreed to take him to the trolls right away. They both rode a dark brown horse on their way to the troll bridge, and Snow had to admit riding with her body pressed next to his was a wonderful feeling, even though she had been sure she wouldn't see him again._

 _Then there was the time where they had both charged into battle riding a horse they had taken from one of their fallen enemies. Snow could still feel the excitement as she and Charming attacked several black knights while they rode the same horse. Charming stabbed them expertly with his sword while she hit them with arrow after arrow._

 _Of course, there were also much more recent memories of her and Charming riding the same horse. Like the time they'd gone riding in the forest about a month ago and Charming had actually remembered their first meeting. She could still feel the way he laughed from his belly as she hung onto him. And his confusion at how Lightning could_ possibly _be a brown horse was adorable. Of course nothing compared to how excited both of them were when they realized he had remembered something._

As Snow's mind finally drifted back to the present, she noticed Aurora wrap her arms around Philip as they trotted out of the stable. She quickly focused on the rest of her guests instead. As much as Snow appreciated their reminder to have faith in love, sometimes it was still too much to see.

"Is everyone ready to ride?" Snow asked each of them, careful to keep her eyes from the happy couple.

"Absolutely," King Richard replied with a friendly smile.

"Yes," King Edward replied, maintaining a close watch on his daughter who was just ahead of him.

Prince Daniel who seemed to be the quiet sort, simply nodded, peaking his head of brown hair behind King Richard. Satisfied that all her guests were taken care of, Snow fastened her saddle to Crystal and climbed upon her.

With that, they all headed for the trail. Snow discretely kept her distance from Aurora and Philip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the next few days, Snow kept trying to entertain her guests. She took them riding again. She held an "embroidery circle" for the two other princesses that were present. The rest of her court tried to help as well. Granny held a "knitting circle," although none of the other princesses had much experience with needlework that was so practical. Snow found she lacked the patience for such an activity. Red played her lute, and Prince Daniel even agreed to play his flute for everyone. Everyone also ate dinner together in the dining room, and many of the guests grew to enjoy the company of Red, Granny, and the Dwarves. Happy and King Richard grew especially fond of each other.

Not – Prince John was unfortunately just as much of a problem as he was before, although Snow made sure not to let him get to close to her again. But he still tried to flirt with her and insisted that anyone who was a peasant shouldn't be in the palace at all, unless he or she was lucky enough to be a servant. Red firmly told him that peasants and royalty were equal in all ways that really counted, and Snow actually gave her best friend a real smile at that. Grumpy, never known for his diplomacy, simply told John that he needed to shut up or he would have to leave. Granny causally mentioned that she had a cross – bow and had been known to use it on young men who didn't treat Red or Snow with proper respect.

Meanwhile, Snow still missed Charming desperately. Where were his kisses during the day? Or his teasing? Where was the man who went out of his way to be nice to all the servants and thank them whenever possible? And as it grew closer and closer to her coronation, she missed him more and more. Ever since she and Charming had decided to "take back the kingdom" from George and the Evil Queen, Snow had pictured them being crowned _together_ , looking proudly as all the people watched. She still couldn't believe she would sit on her throne all by herself as the crown was placed on her head. Nevertheless, Snow clung to Aurora and Philip's advice like a lifeline. _True love is something to be fought for._ She was still fighting for Charming and she still believed in their love.

OOOOOOOOOO

Snow sat on her throne in one of her most formal white dresses on the day of her coronation. She forced herself to keep her eyes away from Charming's empty seat next to her. She couldn't think about how they should be exchanging glances that would be full of encouragement and pride for each other. They would probably be holding hands, as they always did when they faced things together. Maybe they would kiss as well. Charming had taught Snow not to care about the unwritten rule about royals and public affection. There was _never_ anything wrong with showing love.

 _No_ , she told herself again firmly, as she felt her heartbreak again. _You can't think about this right now._ Instead, she compelled herself to watch her audience as they cheered for her. "Snow White! Snow White!" they all seemed to scream. Her family were directly in the front row, of course. Snow could hear Red and Happy cheering the loudest. Nearby was Johanna, who Snow still wished would live in the palace as well, considering she was just as much a member of her family as the others. But at least her former nursemaid was here today.

Her guests were also near the front, including not – Prince John, who was wearing his trademark flirty/creepy smile and using one hand to smooth his hair again. Snow also spotted King Richard smiling and cheering and Aurora and Philip. Princess Abigail and _Prince Frederick_ were also in the stands with King Midas. Prince Thomas was behind them, sitting with a young woman who must be his fiancée and of course his father, King Christopher. Dressed in their white uniforms and full armor were all the knights who had sworn loyalty to her. Each knight also had a squire who sat next to him. All the servants including the stable grooms, the maids, and the pages also cheered for her.

At the foot of the castle were countless people from the kingdom who had come to show their support as well. At one time, when Snow was a girl, she had dreamed of a coronation with thousands of guests there to support her and people cheering her name. Now she struggled to remember why it was so important.

Still, Snow White forced herself to try to look pleased, like a good queen should. The royal bugler blew into his horn as the ceremony began. Several fairies, with the Blue Fairy in the lead, flew toward her, carrying a circular, gold crown. "All hail Queen Snow White!" exclaimed the Blue Fairy, as Snow felt the crown fit in between her flower and butterfly hair pins on the top of her head.

Everyone eagerly stood up and cheered "Hail Queen Snow White!" Then they all bowed. Without thinking, Snow stood up and bowed in return. As she turned around, Snow realized someone had placed her royal robe on her throne while she was standing. Distantly Snow realized she may have become a puppet again. She quickly wrapped the thick, red robe around her as the audience cheered "Hail Queen Snow White," all over again. Snow supposed she should be grateful for such a thick robe, especially on such a chilly day. But just as a puppet didn't feel the cold, she was completely numb from the weather and other emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hail Queen Snow White!" David cried full of pride as he clapped, along with the other peasants who stood at the foot of the castle to watch her coronation. He stood near the back, hoping people wouldn't recognize him as the man who should have been king. Most of the other villagers probably didn't even _know_ what the former prince looked like; after all David had no idea that he had a twin brother who had grown up as the crown prince of this kingdom. Still, David didn't want people suddenly asking him more questions about why he'd given up the throne or how he could have pretended to be a prince in the first place, on this day. Snow White deserved a day where her kingdom could focus on only her. After all, _this_ was her birthright.

Still, standing this far away from her made her hard to see. David did his best to stare at her beautiful figure in the white dress, but she looked more like an ant than the beautiful woman he'd talked to and even kissed a couple of weeks ago. But even ant – Snow White was worth gazing at, particularly considering that was all he was able to do at the moment, he thought with a sigh. Then David forced himself away from those thoughts. He had told himself he wasn't going to think that way. Not on this day, which was to celebrate her.

"Hail Queen Snow White!" he shouted again as many other peasants continued to do so. He tried to clap as loudly as he could.

David felt even more pride rush into him as he watched her put on the royal robe he knew had been created especially for her. He already knew Snow White was a wonderful ruler, as he remembered how she would carefully read all their correspondence from neighboring kingdoms which he understood encouraged good relationships between the different realms. She always made wise decisions when she held court. And unlike many royals, Snow White didn't think she was better than others just because she'd been born a princess. He smiled as he remembered how she treated her "peasant court" as family. Furthermore, if the kingdom was ever in danger for some reason, they would be in good hands, not only from her trusted knights, but from Snow White herself with a bow and arrow. He grinned as he remembered that image. But this ceremony should encourage everyone else to give her even more respect as a ruler. Now she was _Queen Snow White_ rather than just a princess.

Eventually, the ceremony was over and Snow White, her court, and all her royal guests went inside the palace for a feast. David could picture the large feast they would have. Grilled steak, or fresh clams, or perhaps ham. There would also be fresh fruits and vegetables, in addition to bread with butter or cheese. His mouth watered at the thought. It was nothing like the plain bread and butter he had waiting for him at home. There were a lot of things David had to admit he missed at the palace and the food was one of them.

Clothing was another, David sighed as he felt the chilly air brush through the holes in his linen shirt. He wrapped his wool coat around him tighter, but he wondered if he could afford to buy some new linen today. After all, it _was_ one of the biggest market days of the year. He wasn't exactly fond of the loads of people that crowded market day; it was one reason why Mother always went in the past. But now that wasn't an option, he thought as the pain of his mother's death hit him again.

David slowly made his way around all the crowds to the market held near the castle, ignoring the useless chatter as he went. The market was full of people eager to sell their goods. There were tables full of swords and other metal work, farm tools, fishing gear, wool, leather, and even silk. There were also tables of food, such as fish and sweeteners like jars of honey. And naturally, there was also a table which sold linen. Did he have enough coins with him? David reached into his pocket, hoping to find a few metal pieces. Perhaps he should have remembered to bring some wool to barter with today.

Finally he managed to find two small coins in the bottom of his coat pocket, which would hopefully be enough to buy at least one piece of linen. He normally disliked listening to strangers' babble, but someone directly in front of David said something that caught his attention. "I thought Queen Snow White looked beautiful today." The pain in his heart grew as David was remembered the biggest reason why today was so difficult for him. It wasn't because of the crowds. It was because he longed to do more than just watch Snow White from a distance. And although David missed some of the material comforts of the palace, he missed Snow White most of all.

"She's pretty, yes, but will that make her a good queen?" replied the person selling the linen. He was a bit skinnier than most men, and his arms and legs looked more like sticks than human limbs. He looked as ridiculous as he sounded, questioning Snow White's leadership.

"Of course's she'll be a wonderful queen!" David interrupted the conversation before he could stop himself. Ordinarily, he believed people should be allowed to have their own opinions, whether he agreed with them or not. But when David heard someone speak critically of Snow White, he had to speak. "She's been training in diplomacy and leadership since she was a child, and unlike some royals she doesn't think the peasants are 'beneath her.' She actually sees us as family!"

The man who had said Snow White was beautiful turned around and slapped him on the back. "I agree, friend. She _has_ to be better than King George was." He had dark hair and a big, muscular build. David assumed he was a strong farm worker.

The man who was trying to sell linen shook his head. "We'll see, I suppose." His stick – hands reached over to take a few coins for a piece of linen to the big muscular man.

David suddenly realized he didn't have the money for a piece of linen, after all. Perhaps it was better not to buy from someone who was so critical of Snow White, anyway, he thought as he walked home. And as long as he wrapped his wool coat around him, he could handle holes in his shirt. He just needed to get used to being a peasant again.

David arrived at home and had a quick meal of stale bread and old cheese. Then he began preparing the hay, which would supplement the sheep's diet in the winter, when grasses and leaves were scarce. He picked up his wooden scythe and carefully chopped the tall grass in the back of the house. He chopped over and over again, making his muscles sore. David had performed this chore since the time he was seven years of age and it usually wasn't this difficult, but he supposed he was still out of practice. He had been living away from the farm for a long time now.

It had been difficult to come back; in some ways more than David had expected, although the caretaker who had apparently been caring for his farm and the sheep had been taking good care of the place. As hard as it was for him to admit, David simply wasn't used to raising sheep anymore. All the things he'd done for years like herding and caring the sheep, preparing hay, and harvesting the small crop of wheat and vegetables that he grew for his own use, felt strange now. But even more than that, Mother wasn't here anymore. Her gentle smile didn't greet him when he came inside the house for dinner. She didn't joke about with him about which sheep gave the most trouble or warn him not to overdo his chores if he was still outside after dark. David thought he was beginning to deal with his mother's death, but being here without her made it seem like she'd died all over again.

Tears fell freely from David's eyes as he thought of Mother again. He gripped his scythe so tightly it might give his hands blisters later, but he didn't care. He needed to slice the grass as hard as he could. Why had Snow White actually believed him returning to the farm would make things better for him?

David ached Mother even more than before, but he also longed for Snow White's presence again. He missed her fiery spirit, the look on her face when she hit an arrow exactly on target, her tender touches and wonderful kisses, and how it felt run his fingers through her gorgeous long black hair. He couldn't believe he'd actually survived two weeks without seeing her. Even today, although it had been wonderful to see her being crowned, he didn't really see _her_.

He wondered if it was this difficult for Snow White not to see him. Perhaps not. After all, Snow White was the one who'd encouraged Doc's idea that he leave the palace. David kind of wondered if a part of her had actually _wanted_ him to leave. If she _really_ wanted him to stay, she would have found a way, right? He'd already witnessed how determined Snow White could be.

Anger boiled inside David, and he picked up the scythe and hacked up the grass so many times, he almost didn't' recognize what he was doing. He no longer noticed his sore muscles; he only noticed his anger.

Still, David eventually began to calm down as he noticed all the cut grass all over the back of the house. He picked up the branch he kept for this purpose and began stacking the grass into a large pile. David thought back to how worried Snow White was about the blackouts he'd begun having. Her beautiful face hadn't just shown worry; it was _terror._

"Charming!" he always heard her shout as he woke up. Then she would search his head, scared that he might have more bruises. And the more blackouts he'd had, the more terrified she became. Like the time where he'd passed out just after they kissed? She'd clutched on to him so tightly, like she wanted to prevent him from fainting all by herself. "But what if he'd blacked out in the palace without her being close by?" Snow White had asked. She simply couldn't stand the thought of him having another blackout, and she couldn't seem to think of another way to prevent them except to leave the palace, and just as importantly, her.

David had to admit, he hadn't had a blackout, or even a headache since he'd arrived at the farm two weeks ago. Perhaps the farm was better for him in some ways. He wasn't under constant pressure from himself and Snow White to remember everything all the time here. Everything was at a slower pace. A pace David understood, because he had grown up with it. Here, perhaps he would heal completely. Then he could return to Snow White, and be the husband she wished for. The husband she deserved.

As the sun set and David began to see orange cover the sky, he finally finished the hay – making for the day. Before he went inside, he was certain to give some of the hay to the sheep, as he was unable to herd them today.

 **Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming, even if it's to say things that you don't like about this story, or that you don't understand. Believe it or not, sometimes those reviews help me write.**

 **I don't know how many of you are still reading, but here's some responses.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, Snowing usually does everything together, and I definitely agree that is one thing that makes them such a strong couple. However, sometimes it can be important to do things by yourself in order to "know yourself" better. Then when you "reunite," both parties are stronger. Beyond that, I hope I've made it clear why they don't think Snow going with him is a good idea in this chapter, as difficult as it is. But let me know if you still don't understand.**

 **Myr23: Based on your suggestion and one from a review game, I have changed some of the earlier chapters so Snow and Charming discuss their past a little more. Specifically in chapter 3, they discuss the "take back the kingdom campaign" in more detail, and in chapter 6 they discuss Charming waking her from the Sleeping Curse with True Love's Kiss. You are welcome to read the revised chapters if you like. I do thank you for the idea. This is exactly what I mean when I say that negative reviews are sometimes more helpful than praise reviews.**

 **That being said it's also true that Charming is a little too focused on getting his memory back, and not enough time simply enjoying Snow. The reality is memories or no memories, he's far closer to falling in love with her right now than he gives himself credit for. But he doesn't recognize it because he thinks recovering his memories is so necessary. In his defense, it's an easy mistake to make with the pressure he's under.**

 **Guest: Yes, you are write about more tough times ahead.**

 **Guest # 2 (I'm pretty sure the second and third guest are the same person, so I'll answer them at the same time): Yes, you are correct. As they are still married, David is still a prince. "No Longer a Prince" has more to do with David's view of himself (that he isn't "worthy" of the title) than what is actually true. It was also a reference to earlier in the chapter where they were planning on crowning him king in the near future.**

 **As for saving their marriage, I tried to make it clear with this chapter that they think that** _ **temporarily**_ **separating will** _ **save**_ **their marriage. Charming is under too much pressure living at the palace and it really scares Snow. Terrifies her actually, as I had him realize in this chapter. You don't have to agree with me, but this separation is an important part of this story arch** _ **and**_ **their growth as a couple.**

 **Zeusfluff: You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


	9. More Events in the Fall

More Events in the Fall

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **Just a head's up: I'm going to try to update this story a little more often this month. Look for a new chapter** _ **every Sunday**_ **for the rest of November.**

Snow tried to rule the kingdom to the best of her ability now that she was officially queen. She read her correspondence daily and held court regularly. She rode around the different villages, trying to make certain everyone was civil with others and everything was running smoothly. Hearing that pirates were a problem for the sea traders, Snow increased the Royal Navy patrol in the sea. Still, she missed Charming's quiet presence, his ability to listen carefully, and wonderful advice on different situations desperately. Ruling by herself was overwhelming.

Of course, Snow still yearned for Charming, even if he wouldn't help her rule. She missed the way they rode through the forest together on horseback. She tried to practice her archery, but it wasn't fun without Charming's muscular arms whipping his sword expertly nearby. She also longed for the way he teased her, and even the way they argued. And of course, Snow missed his kisses, whether tender and sweet, mischievous and playful, or rough and demanding. Sometimes she saddled Crystal again, determined to bring Charming back to the palace. But before she rode far, Snow remembered those horrible blackouts he'd kept having when he left. Living at the palace and living with her seemed to make Charming sick. She needed to wait until he recovered, and then he would return.

And he _would_ return, Snow continued to tell herself over and over. After all as Aurora and Philip reminded her, "True Love is worth fighting for."

Meanwhile, Snow's family and close friends tried to cheer her a little. Happy tried to make her laugh as often as possible, even if it was at his own expense. Red played her lute in Snow's presence many times, hoping the sweet sound would make her feel better. Granny gave Snow scores of mittens, hats, and shawls, knowing Snow still loved the outdoors even though it was becoming colder all the time. Sometimes Red suggested she and Snow go exploring in the woods. One day, Johanna invited Snow to her cottage in order to help harvest her herbs and small wheat crop. There, she and Johanna reminisced about Snow's mother.

Snow appreciated her friends' effort, but none of them could replace the hole in her heart that represented her life without Charming. How much longer did she have to live like this?

Today, Snow travelled to a neighboring kingdom for Prince Thomas's wedding. A part of her was happy for him. According to what Snow had heard, Prince Thomas had tried a tiny slipper on the foot of every girl before he'd finally found the one he loved. It was nice that he was able to marry the young woman he adored, especially considering many royals were "encouraged" to marry people they didn't love. But would viewing another blissful couple make her unhappier than she already was?

Already, Snow sat in her carriage by herself, trying not to picture Charming's face in the seat across from her. He would look so handsome in another formal suit. Perhaps he would have worn something to match Snow's deep purple gown? They would tease each other as the horse trotted on to their location, making each other chuckle, or even a full belly laugh. Sometimes they'd also exchange little kisses. With the weather growing colder and colder, Charming would probably encourage her to wrap her shawl tighter around her arms. Snow would grumble that she was fine and didn't need to be coddled or protected from the weather of all things.

Then she would sigh and do as he told her. Snow could almost hear his deep, warm voice asking her that at this moment. She paused and tightened her shawl, feeling the soft cashmere rub against her skin. The way Charming protected her always annoyed Snow and simultaneously caused her to love him more.

Even the last time they'd attended a wedding had been nicer, although Charming hadn't really been in the mood to tease or joke. Still, they'd been _together_ , and that was what counted. Snow remembered the way she'd massaged his head that day, when she noticed he was in pain. Her hands reached out subconsciously, and Snow could almost feel her husband's firm head at her fingertips.

Her eyes felt moist, and Snow remembered why she shouldn't think about this right before Prince Thomas's wedding. People didn't need to see her cry, especially not on a day that was so happy for everyone else. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to focus on the steady trot – trot of the horses and the occasional howl of the wind.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When they finished the wedding ceremony and the feast, everyone gathered in King Christopher's ballroom. Prince Thomas radiated joy as he walked down the ballroom steps with his new bride, a blonde who appeared full of joy and love as well. Ella, her name was, apparently. They were dressed wonderfully, with him in a white suit with gold trim and her in a beautiful blue gown. Snow was happy that they loved each other so much, and yet watching them interact felt like someone was stabbing a knife in her heart. Instead, Snow focused her attention on the fireworks the fairies were providing. They were visible through the windows, and she could see beautiful colors including red, green, purple, and gold.

After Prince Thomas and Ella finished their first dance, unfortunately for Snow, the fireworks were over, so she was forced to interact with others. "Hello Queen Snow White," Prince Thomas greeted her with a smile. "Have you met my _wife,_ Ella?" He gave his bride a look full of love as he said that.

Snow White tried her best to smile at the couple. "No, I haven't met her yet, but I'm pleased to do so now. Congratulations."

"I can't believe how much she's been forced to handle over the years. But she never let it break her," Prince Thomas continued, gazing at Ella in amazement. "Kind of like you, Prin – I mean Queen Snow White. You lived in the _forest_ for a while, because you were exiled from your home, right?"

"Yes," Snow White replied, proud at how long she'd been able to live despite the Evil Queen's desire to kill her.

"While, Ella here was forced to be a _servant_ for her own family," Prince Thomas continued, wrapping his arm around his new wife's waist. "But for some reason, she's still such wonderful person. Beautiful, inside and out."

"Oh, Thomas," Ella smiled, blushing at his praise.

"That's wonderful," Snow replied, looking at the younger girl, proud of Ella's ability to survive her hardship. Snow realized that she had more in common with Ella than she expected. The couple smiled again, and then turned to greet other guests.

Meanwhile, Snow wandered around uncertainly for a moment, listening to the lute music playing in the background. She wasn't used to attending balls by herself. As a girl, she'd always gone to them with her father. In the last few months, Charming was always with her. The pain in her heart ached again as she remembered how they would dance together. "I took the liberty of procuring you a glass of champagne, Queen Snow White," said a voice from behind her as Snow wandered around the ballroom.

It was a voice she didn't care to hear again. She sighed and turned to face Prince John, who was holding a glass of champagne and giving her his smug grin. With his left hand, he reached up and fluffed his dark hair. Snow wondered how many times he'd done that tonight already. "Nothing but the best for Queen Snow White," he continued, trying to push the glass into her hand.

"I believe I am capable of finding my _own_ drinks, John," Snow told him firmly, before walking away from him as quickly as possible. Perhaps there were worse things than attending a ball by herself, after all. Like spending time with not – Prince John. The less time she had to devote to that jerk, the better.

However, after Snow finished one glass of champagne and sampled a strawberry, it was time for the courtly dances. As queen, she was expected to participate. Snow dutifully walked to the dancing area and stood with all the other important guests. She spotted Princess Maybelle's blonde hair, King Richard's kind smile, and of course Thomas and Ella as they all lined up to dance. There were also several other guests she didn't recognize.

Snow took the hand of a dark – haired man with a strange – looking mustache as the music began. They all performed the complicated steps and changed partners without thinking. Soon Snow noticed not – Prince John was standing diagonal from her. He smiled and winked at her in a way that gave her chills. In a way that had nothing to do with excitement or the weather. Did he really think she would dance with _him_?

Snow quickly stepped to the side so her next dancing partner would Ella, instead of that creep. "Do you know what an inspiration you are?" she asked the girl as they danced, remembering what Thomas had said about Ella's past. " _Any_ girl can change her life." Did the girl have any idea how many others would look up to her?

Ella laughed, and it was a warm friendly sound. Just as Ella herself must be. "Thank you, but I think even more people look up to you, Queen Snow White. Defeating the Evil Queen and overthrowing corrupt King George. And everything you had to survive before that."

Snow smiled gratefully. Ella was right. She'd already survived a lot in her life. She could endure this period, no matter how long it lasted. "Just Snow, Ella," she replied out loud. "My friends call me 'Snow.'"

Ella's eyes widened, apparently amazed that the Queen had asked to be called by her first name. But she replied. "All right. Snow." Then they switched partners again. This time Snow danced with short blond man. But not – Prince John still danced nearby, and winked at her again. Snow immediately turned her head away from him.

Soon after that, the courtly dance was finally over, and many couples began dancing together. John swaggered over to her so quickly Snow couldn't walk away. "We can show these people how to _really_ dance, Queen Snow White," he announced as he took her hand. Then he gave another one of his creepy winks and tossed his head back. Probably to flaunt that mop of dark hair again.

"No," Snow White said firmly, twisting her hand out of his. Talking to him was bad enough. She certainly wasn't going to get close enough to that man to dance with him. She still remembered how dirty he made her feel when he rubbed his body up against her in the stables a few weeks ago.

"I think it's important for a queen to dance with a prince like me," John replied, reaching to take her hand again. Snow's blood boiled at his audacity, and she prepared to punch him.

But before she could do so, John's brother, King Richard stepped between them. "Perhaps, but it might be better for diplomatic purposes if she danced with a king. Right, Queen Snow White?"

"Yes," Snow White replied gratefully, taking the other man's hand. "I was ready to punch your brother, but I probably shouldn't do that," she told him as they began waltzing. "This isn't even my kingdom, and I wouldn't want to offend King Christopher."

King Richard laughed, which really brought out the light red tones on his skin. They matched his bright red hair and made him look quite attractive. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes my brother deserves a good punch, and even _I_ know that. Still, if we can avoid a scene at Prince Thomas's wedding – "

" – We should take advantage of it," Snow finished, glad they seemed to have the same idea.

They danced for several more minutes, and she enjoyed it. Snow had been so miserable for the past few weeks, she'd forgotten how much she'd always relished the feeling of dancing, especially with the right partner. The more they danced and twirled, the more certain Snow was that Richard was the right partner.

"Were you born dancing, Snow White?" Richard asked as their feet kept moving automatically. "It seems like it!" His green eyes sparkled and his freckled face looked even more attractive.

"No, I wasn't _born_ dancing, but sometimes it seems like I was, with all the lessons I had as a child," Snow replied, smiling right into his eyes. "What about _you_ , Richard? Were you born dancing?"

"Perhaps," he replied, grinning like he was keeping a secret.

Just then, Snow noticed Thomas and Ella twirl by. They had eyes only for each other, because they were obviously in love. They had made a permanent commitment to each other because of that love. It was a vow she and Charming had made as well, and one they had promised to keep, even though they were separated for now.

Snow suddenly felt as if she'd been hit with a bucket of cold water. She immediately stopped dancing. What was she doing, finding another man attractive? Flirting with him? "Richard, I can't do this," she told him firmly. "I know I'm separated from my husband, but I'm still –

"Married," Richard sighed and nodded. "I remember you told that to my brother many times the last time we met."

Snow nodded. "Yes, and more importantly, I still _love_ Charming and I _always_ will love Charming. I'm sorry."

Richard nodded. "I understand." With that, he walked away. _True love is worth fighting for,_ Snow reminded herself as she felt herself ache for Charming all over again.

OOOOOOOOO

King Christopher invited Snow to spend the night in his palace, along with many of the other guests. "It's cold outside this time of year, especially late at night," he explained, when Snow started to protest. "I don't wish you to become sick; I know how drafty carriages are at this time of year. You are important, Queen Snow White."

Snow nodded, although she'd hoped to leave the festivities behind soon. They were causing her heartache again. She also wasn't sure how to interact with King Richard now. But King Christopher's comments unfortunately made sense, and Snow didn't want to offend an important ally to her kingdom.

Therefore, she followed King Christopher to the guest wing, trying to not to listen to the shouts of congratulations and laughter in the background.

King Christopher's palace was smaller than hers and had fewer stained glass windows, but it was still big enough to hold several guest rooms. Old paintings and delicate molding decorated the halls that Snow walked past as she was escorted to her room.

As Snow settled into the large bed with silk sheets, her mind flashed back to the look on Prince Thomas's face as he looked at Ella. They would certainly have an emotional wedding night that was full of love.

Snow sighed as she stared at the empty space beside her on the bed. She'd become kind of used to sleeping without Charming by this point; after all it had been almost _four_ months since they'd shared a bed. But the combination of watching Thomas and Ella interact and thinking about what they were probably doing at this moment caused the memories to return with a vengeance. The shame of what happened with King Richard didn't help, either. She now understood what she always knew; that she could never be with another man besides Charming, and that knowledge caused Snow to long for him even more.

Snow knew how much it would hurt, but her mind drifted back to her wedding night with Charming in the Summer Palace, almost against her will. Charming had encouraged her to slow down and savor the experience, while she had been eager to get started.

" _I don't need a bed, Charming; I just need you." She kissed the side of his face, right underneath his ear._

" _I need you, too Snow, but this is our wedding night. For real. Let's do this right." With that, Charming picked her up again and began carrying her up the stairs, giving her hair little kisses and nuzzles as he went. Snow sighed and smiled against his chest. She really didn't want to wait, but Charming's patience had a way of making her feel even more special, even as it frustrated her._

Eventually, they'd taken their clothing off, although they kept teasing each other with touches. Charming also marveled how surprising it was that she hadn't bled on their wedding night.

 _Snow ran her hands up and down his chest and played with the hair she felt there._

" _I'll never forget how surprised I was that you didn't bleed on our real wedding night," Charming laughed. She loved the way his face crinkled when he smiled and his laughter was even better. The sound of his amusement aroused her even more, and when the moon shined on his face, he look so sexy Snow couldn't stand it._

 _She pushed him flat onto the bed and climbed onto of him and gave him a deep kiss. When they came up for air, she laughed as well, running her hands through his sandy – blond hair. "You were so sweet, all prepared to make it easy for me with the bleeding, though."_

 _Charming began fondling her breasts and covering her face with little kisses, which made her ache with want. "Well, I'd been told that what happened with virgin women. And I hated the thought of causing you pain, but I thought it was unavoidable. And then," he laughed again "Nothing. If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't a virgin, but of course I'd never think that."_

" _It's a mystery," Snow agreed, laughing as well. Suddenly David flipped her over so she was under him and pushed himself in. She wrapped herself around him, pulling him closer. Snow loved the feeling of him moving inside her. She moaned in contentment and kissed him. "I love you Charming," she told him again._

" _I love you, Snow," he replied kissing her and continuing to move inside her. It felt so perfect._

 _They moved together, touching, kissing, and loving for several more minutes before Snow felt something build within her. All at once, she felt as if she was soaring out of her body. When she came back, Charming twitched and filled her with his essence._

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she returned to the present. Charming wasn't lying next to her in the bed, like he should be. He wasn't smiling tenderly after they finished making love. She wouldn't sleep in his arms tonight. Hot tears fell on the pillow, one faster than the last. She didn't even bother trying to wipe them away; instead she kept sobbing over and over.

Snow cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOO

David finished harvesting all of his crops. A few days ago, he transported all of the wheat to the local miller. Fresh carrots and field peas sat on the table in his home as they waited to be dried. The barn was full of hay that would hopefully feed all of his sheep when the snow fell. Today, he slaughtered one of his sheep.

Now he pulled a wagon full of lamb meat and sheep hallow to sell at the market. It was a smaller one than the market that had celebrated Snow White's coronation, but every year there was a market to celebrate the harvest. It was slow work, to haul it all the way to the village, but David did what was necessary. That's _all_ he seemed to do anymore. What was necessary. He used to enjoy shepherding, though he and his mother never seemed to have enough money. But at this point, nothing seemed to matter without his mother or Snow White with him.

The wind blew across the countryside and David tried to wrap his wool coat a bit tighter around him. He hoped to buy some linen for a new shirt today. Then he tugged harder on the wagon. What he wanted didn't matter. Until he recalled the last two years, David was only a shepherd, and there was not a thing he could do about it.

Eventually, he reached the marketplace, which was full of noise, as always. People everywhere were buying and selling their food, clothing, and other trade goods. Friends also chatted with each other. David pushed the wagon to the meat counter. "I have lamb meat to sell," he told the man. His table was already decorated with raw beef, pork, ham, chicken, and of course, lamb. David's mouth watered as he remembered the taste of those meats from the palace. Then he quickly forced himself to stop thinking about the palace; it would only cause him heartbreak. Besides, he had already enjoyed a piece of lamb himself to celebrate the harvest.

The man examined David's piece of meat carefully, looking at it from all angles. Meat needed to be a superior quality, considering most of it was sold to nobles and royalty. Briefly, David wondered if Snow White may eat some of his lamb. He liked the idea of her eating his food. Finally, the meat – seller nodded. "I will give you five coins for it."

He nodded eagerly, as that was a good price for the lamb. He hoisted the meat onto the man's counter, and the seller handed him the coins in return.

"David!" a familiar voice called as he turned around. It was Stephan, another shepherd from the village. His bright blond hair was covered by a wool hat and he wrapped a wool coat around the rest of himself. Stephan was about ten years younger than David, but they had become quite friendly in the last few years. "I haven't seen you around in a couple of years. Where have you been?" Stephan's bright smile and twinkling blue eyes showed just how excited he was to see David again.

Guilt swelled up inside David as he realized he hadn't contacted his old shepherd friends at all. He realized he was required to pretend to be Prince James until recently. Still it seemed disloyal to discard his old friends like that. Granted, they had only seen each other a couple of times a year, but… Why would he have done such a thing?

Now David struggled to think of a way to explain what happened. _I was pretending to be a prince? I was away? I don't remember that much?_ "I was living another life," he replied finally. "I came back here after I suffered a head injury, and it was decided that this slower pace would be better for me."

Stephan appeared confused, although most of his face was hidden inside his wool hat. " _Another life_? Head injury? David are you all right?"

David sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't need to be concerned with people worrying about him since he left the palace, but he supposed it was too much to expect. "Of course I am. Actually, I've been doing much better since I returned to the farm." That was true in many ways. He still hadn't suffered any headaches or wore, black outs since he came home.

"That's good to hear," Stephan commented, sounding relieved. "I _do_ think you belong here. After all, you can take the shepherd away from the sheep but you can't take the shepherd out of the man. Would you be able to play field hockey tomorrow, like we used to after harvest?"

"Of course!" David replied. He still didn't want people babying him because he had been injured in the past.

"Great," Stephan smiled and slapped his friend on the back. "I'll find the others." With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

David turned to the table that sold candles and traded the sheep hallow for brand – new candles for the winter. After that, he would definitely buy some linen, as he could still feel the wind blowing through the holes in his shirt.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Stephan, David, and six other shepherds gathered in the grazing field to play their favorite game. Several women stood by to watch; as they had always enjoyed showing off for their sweethearts. Some of them even brought children with them. In fact, Oscar's wife Matilda had brought two little boys with her; they were redheads who looked a lot like him. "Go Daddy!" the boys screamed, already cheering for him. Distantly, David wondered if Snow White would ever be interested in him playing field hockey. Probably not; as it was a shepherd's pastime. At any rate, as much as it hurt him, Snow White wasn't a part of his life right now.

"Hey," Oscar slapped David on the back, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What's your problem? Usually you and I are always smiling." It was true; when they were younger, the other shepherds had called David and Oscar the "happy twins" because they never seemed to frown. David had never believed in dwelling on bad things; it was far nicer to believe life would improve. It was just a lot more difficult to do that because Snow White was gone and his mother was dead. "Are you still having trouble with your injury? Stephan said something about that…"

"Don't worry about me Oscar," David shook his head and tried to give a smile he didn't feel. "My head is healed now, and I'm ready to play!" With that, he ran to the center of the field, with his shepherd's crook in his hand.

Harold presented them with the small ball that they had used for the last fifteen years. It had seen better days, as it was mangled and covered with dirt, but it allowed them to play. With that, David and Harold switched their shepherd's crooks around and faced off. Harold pushed David out of the way and took off with the ball.

David ran after him without thinking about it. Oscar followed, while Stephan stayed back, ready to catch the ball with his upside – down crook when they passed it to him.

Harold drove the ball into his team's goal, but fortunately Marcus stopped it. Then he pushed it right to David.

David excitedly ran in the other direction, shoving the ball with his crook at the same time. He attempted to pass it to Stephan, but Simon seized it first.

Simon zipped to the other side of the field faster than David could blink. As he ran, he once again marveled that the boy was able to move so fast. Simon pushed the ball into their goal before anyone could stop him, and this time Marcus was unable to block it.

"Go Simon!" yelled a blond who was wearing a new wool coat.

Oscar grabbed the ball and quickly passed it to David. He could feel Harold's presence nearby, so David pretended to push the ball in one direction, and then flipped his entire body to the other direction.

His heart pumped wildly with excitement as he passed the ball to Stephan, who shot the ball right into the goal.

Peter dove for the ball next and almost immediately pushed the ball to Simon. Once again, the boy seemed to run as fast as a horse, and everyone else struggled to keep up with him.

This time Marcus was able to block the ball from flying into the goal and immediately passed it to David.

Turning corners as he ran to keep the other team guessing, David finally arrived at their goal and shot the ball.

Unfortunately, Brian blocked it. Harold picked up next. With a determined face, attempted to shoot the ball all the way across the field to where Peter stood.

Yet Peter was unable to catch such a long shot, and Oscar caught it instead. Oscar moved the ball in the other direction to where David and Stephan were standing.

Stephan grabbed the ball with his stick and pushed it to David. He and David passed it back and forth as they headed for their goal. This time, it sailed right into the target.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

David's team won in the end, much to Harold's constant grumbling. Still, David couldn't let Harold get to him. In fact, David realized he had been grinning for most of the game. It surprised him how much he enjoyed playing field hockey with his friends. It felt as if all of his troubles had disappeared for an hour as they ran after the ball. Also, feeling the crook in his hands had felt natural and David loved the smell of dead grass at his feet. It reminded him that the harvest was done.

Oscar's wife and children ran out onto the field and hugged him, congratulating his victory. Alice, the brown – haired woman Marcus had been courting for some time, walked up to him slowly and they immediately began kissing. The blonde woman who had cheered for Simon hugged him in consolation.

For a moment, David let himself daydream what it might be like if Snow White had watched him. Would he run to her and kiss her senseless? Or would she run to him first? Would she enjoy watching this as much as she his sword fighting? Briefly, he thought she might before he reminded himself that she was a princess. Queen, actually, now. She may be more down to earth than any other royal he'd ever heard of, but she still had more important things to do. Besides, Snow White wasn't a part of his life now.

Hopefully if he regained his memory, he could still be a part of hers. David _had_ to believe he could still return to Snow White at some point.

 **I'd like to take a second to thank** _ **all**_ **who reviewed the last chapter. And while I appreciate those who tried to defend me against some of the harsher reviews, I don't think** _ **anyone**_ **bullied me just because they had a different opinion about the chapter. My policy for reviews has always been for honesty, whether they are positive, negative, or a little of both. I do reserve the right to explain my decisions, but I don't mind them having a different opinion, either. And I also find negative reviews can sometimes be more helpful than positive ones.**

 **Here's the individual responses. I hope I get a lot of reviews for chapter nine the way I did chapter eight.**

 **Guest # 1: I know it's not very clear at this point (but then it's not very clear in canon, either). But in my head, Snow White is ruling over her childhood kingdom** _ **and**_ **King George's old kingdom, although her palace is obviously George's old one. Her birthright that David refers to is also more about her being a queen than which exact kingdom(s) she is ruling. But beyond that the much of Snow White's support at this point is because of the hype of the coronation. That may change.**

 **Guest # 2: Yes, it is sad. Like I said before, high on the angst. But as far as John goes, I think Snow can handle him herself.**

 **Guest # 3: Yes, heartbreaking. Angst, you know.**

 **Guest # 4: Well, I will remind you that they're medical knowledge doesn't appear to be very extensive in the Enchanted Forest, despite the fact that Doc is a great doctor for what they have. I assume he's never seen or heard of a case like David's. But beyond that, perhaps you are correct that they should be worried about David living alone with his head condition as the story continues. Thank you for the idea, and you'll see more about it in the next chapter. :)**

 **Austenphile: I'm glad you think the chapter was well – written. Beyond that, David isn't exactly "cold and malnourished" in an unhealthy way. One of my goals for this story is to show the difference in the way the royalty/nobility and the peasants of the EF may have lived. I've researched some about Medieval Europe to achieve goal, and I've found out that peasants didn't eat nearly as much meat as the royalty/nobility. They also wore a lot of old linen and wool as opposed to new silk, leather, and cashmere for the royalty/richer people. However, many of the peasants survived anyway, and David should be able to as well.**

 **Myr23: I still don't understand why you think the "others" are blaming Snow, and I would love for you to explain that to me. As far as how or if he will return, I don't want to give away spoilers, but as David has never been superficial, I think I can safely say he** _ **won't**_ **return to the palace just because of the material comforts. He's missing those, as anyone would, but I hope I've made it clear he's missing Snow White a lot more.**

 **And I'm glad you've noticed that he hasn't had any blackouts since he's returned to the farm. Despite all the problems, it's helping him in some ways. :)**

 **Guest # 5: Yes, the dwarves, Red, and Granny are closer to Snow than they are to David, and I think it's canon because they've known her a lot longer. They do consider him a friend, but they consider her** _ **family**_ **, and when they feel they have to choose, they choose Snow.**

 **Beyond that, I do agree 100% that David needs to figure out who he is exactly beyond just "Snow White's husband" or even "their children's father," no matter how important those roles are or will be to him. That's one of the reasons why I've called this story "Charming Who?"**

 **Guest # 6: I'm sorry that this story has upset you so much, and I suspect you aren't reading anymore, but whatever. I realize that it's easy to assume that royalty is inherently "better" than everyone else, because it's more prestigious. And David feeling inferior to Snow because "she's queen and he's just a shepherd" in this story doesn't help. But personally, I** _ **don't**_ **think that the royalty/leaders are better than the peasants/common people. We are** _ **all**_ **needed to run a kingdom/nation. And I'm trying to show that Snow White believes that as well.**

 **Beyond all of that, the way things are right now are not necessarily the way they will be in the future. After all, as I said to the previous guest, this story is just as much about self – discovery, especially for Charming as it is a Snowing love story.**

 **However, I will thank you again for giving me an honest review. I'd still much rather have an honest review, even if it's negative, than someone telling me what they think I want to hear.**

 **Guest # 7: I'm glad that you like Charming's struggles, as important for me to show that neither Snow White nor Charming's journeys' in this story are easy. As far as them "checking on him" Snow is often tempted go see him (and make him return), but she has been told that it won't be good for his health. (There's a paragraph about that in the beginning of the last chapter, and a sentence about it in this one as well.)**

 **As for what the rest of the court think of Charming, that will be discussed in the next chapter.**

 **Zeusfluff: I'm glad you realize that the farm seems to be helping Charming.**


	10. Winter Blues

Winter Blues

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **This chapter is partially inspired from some guest's comments. Thank you.**

After Prince Thomas and Ella's wedding, the weather grew even colder. Soon snowflakes fell and covered the kingdom. Usually winter was Snow White's favorite season, and she loved her namesake. But this year the snow represented the fact that Charming had been gone for two whole months. Snow felt as if she had waited forever already. Would his memory _ever_ return? Did he even _want_ to return now? _True love is worth fighting for_ she tried to remind herself over and over again.

It didn't help that now her people seemed to be less than happy about her rule. Their excitement over her coronation had died down, and some people complained that she didn't provide enough for the people. There should be more land, some said. There should be more food, others claimed. We need more weapons, still others said. A foreigner doesn't know enough about our seafaring kingdom, some of the men from King George's former kingdom suggested. Others claimed she didn't listen at _all_. Her court decisions were met with protests and many people looked at her with suspicion when she rode by.

Snow wished she could scream at everyone that she was doing the best she could, but it wasn't easy ruling the kingdom without Charming's assistance. Especially considering she missed him with every breath she took. But considering people still talked about that "stupid peasant who pretended to be a prince," she didn't think that would help them trust her any. Still, if she heard one more person call Charming a "stupid peasant," Snow was going to remind them what a good archer she was.

One day, Red, and Granny invited Ella over so all the girls could go sledding. "You're so stressed and unhappy, Snow," Red commented after they finished breakfast. "And I know you had mentioned you'd like to be friends with Ella."

"Well, yes, I did," Snow admitted. "But I'm still not sure I want to go out today." She looked at the winter blanket that covered the ground with a scowl. Couldn't she turn back time and cause to become fall again? That way, Charming would have only left for a couple of weeks.

"You told me used to have fun sledding as a child," Red pressed.

"My life was a lot simpler then, Red," Snow snapped. Did her friend really think that a _child's game_ would help her?

"Well, we've already invited Ella, so you're going," Granny announced, with no room for argument. "I even knitted you a brand – new pair of mittens." She pulled a bag out of nowhere and placed it on the dining room table. Then she presented Snow with a pair of white mittens that fit her perfectly. "I also made a pair for Red and for Ella," she added, pulling out another pair of white mittens and then a pair of red ones.

"But we won't be back for lunch," Snow protested, trying to think of another reason not go outside. She refused to have fun without Charming. The last time she'd tried that, it had been a disaster. Thomas and Ella's wedding flashed through her mind.

"We've already talked this over with the dwarves," Red commented. "They agree that you should try to do something different. Besides, Ella will be here anytime now. Do you want to turn her away?"

"Who's queen here?" Snow asked at last, putting her hands on her hips. Her court was making decisions for her!

"You are," Red said gently. "And as your court it is _our_ job to take care of you. So wait for Ella; I'm sure she'll be here very soon. And then _we_ are taking you sledding."

Snow sighed and agreed, although she didn't have a good feeling about this. But then, she didn't have a good feeling about much of _anything_ lately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow, Red, and Ella dressed in silk dresses, woolen gardeners, and fur coats, just as Snow had when she went sledding years earlier. They also wore Granny's mittens. The sleigh travelled to the mountains of Snow's childhood kingdom, near where Red grew up.

"This is so exciting, _"_ Ella gushed as the mountains came into view. "I'd never thought I'd travel this far. These mountains are gorgeous. She looked up at their snow – covered peaks. Which one from will we be sledding?" Her breath was visible as she spoke, but Ella didn't seem to mind the cold.

Snow smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. Doing enjoyable thing without Charming felt wrong and she resented the snow, but Ella's eagerness was infectious. "Those mountains in the corner," Snow watched her breath appear as she spoke, and then pointed to the smallest peaks.

Ella nodded. "Ah."

The sleigh driver drove slowly to the mountains, as the horses struggled to walk through a foot and a half of snow. Still, eventually the sleigh stopped in front of the mountains (which were really more like hills), and they all picked up a wooden sled. These sleds seemed especially designed to fit them. Snow briefly wondered just how many people had been part of this scheme to get her out today.

They all hiked up the mountain, dragging their sleds behind them. It wasn't easy, considering how deep the snow was here. Sometimes it went all the way up past their waists. Furthermore, Snow found herself struggling to breath the higher she climbed. She was even more grateful that her father had carried her up this mountain as a child. She remembered how safe her father's arms felt, no matter how hard the wind blew.

Eventually they all arrived at the top, still breathing heavily. Yet Ella's eyes grew wider and wider as she looked all around her. "Look how far – deep breath – you can – deep breath see up here!" Snow smiled as well as she looked at the tiny trees and occasional miniature horse go by.

Red nodded. "I think I can "– deep breath – "see my old village!" She pointed in the other direction, and sure enough, Snow could see the place where she'd first met her best friend.

The three friends admired the view for a few more moments before placing their sleds at the top of the hill. "On three," Snow suggested, staring right into each girl's eyes with a grin.

They both nodded eagerly. Ella's eyes practically danced with excitement.

"One… two… three," Snow said, and then they all climbed into their sleds. As soon as they did so, the sleds zoomed down faster than any horse could ever go. Snow's heart beat wildly as they continued before they finally reached the bottom.

"That was wonderful!" Ella exclaimed. "Thanks, Snow!" With that the blonde leaned over and gave Snow a hug.

"Your welcome, Ella," Snow said cheerfully, realizing that it _had_ been kind of fun. For a couple of hours, her heart didn't feel as if it were broken in many pieces. She still longed for Charming to return, but perhaps enjoying herself for now was acceptable. And it seemed winter had it's benefits, after all. "Personally, I'd like to return to the palace for some hot chocolate right about now. Have either of you ever tried it with cinnamon?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Sledding had been all right, but as soon as they returned to the palace, Snow felt a dark cloud surround her again. She tried her best, but there seemed to be no pleasing her people and no point to life. Even her hot chocolate with cinnamon tasted bland. She felt as if she were a puppet again.

But one morning as everyone sat down to wash their hands and eat their porridge, Doc said something that snapped Snow's puppet strings. "I'm becoming worried about Prince Ja – I mean David, Snow," he announced. "He's been gone a lot longer than I thought he would be."

Snow nodded. "Yes, I hoped he would return sooner, too. It's been over two months, Doc." Her voice sounded heartbroken, but it only revealed a tiny part of the pain in her heart. Still, a part of her was glad that they were finally talking about Charming and why he left. They had avoided talking about him all together until now.

"We just have to hope he'll return someday, I guess," Red commented. Then she scooped up a handful of porridge. Snow knew her friend wanted to support her and her marriage. But even though they hadn't discussed it, Red was still a bit irritated at Charming for some reason.

"I think he'll return soon," Happy grinned. Snow smiled sadly. Happy was almost as optimistic as Charming was. She wanted to believe that he would come back, but the longer he stayed away the more difficult it became to do so. Her filled with tears but Snow quickly wiped them away and shoved some porridge into her mouth. She hated people seeing her cry.

"Personally, I don't have much faith in a lying – not prince who has stayed away from his responsibilities for too long," Grumpy commented after talking a drink of ale.

"Charming was a prince in _every_ way that counted, as soon as he met me," Snow snapped, anger exploding out of her body as she continued. "He was a far superior prince than that John character that visited us a few months ago." Everyone nodded at that.

"That's definitely true," Granny admitted.

"And as for the 'lying' as I explained to you before, it was never Charming's idea to be a prince, in the first place," Snow added, beginning to yell.

"Maybe, but why couldn't he tell us he was a shepherd to begin with?" Red asked, softly. "That's what bothers _me_ about your husband." She scooped up another handful of porridge.

Snow sighed. "He worried that you would think less of him because he wasn't really a prince. And your reaction since we've told you hasn't helped, either." She stood up as she continued yelling. "May I remind you all that _I_ was lying as well? And as far as "responsibilities, Grumpy, he'd didn't _want_ to leave, remember? Doc and I told him he had to. So if you want to blame anyone, blame me! Now if any one of you that has something negative to say about my Charming, I will show you my archery skills. I can do it the winter, too, you know."

There was an awkward silence after that, as everyone just stared at Snow and their breakfasts for several moments. All they could hear was the sounds of the maids moving around the kitchen. Eventually Snow sat down and picked up a handful of porridge.

"I remember watching – achoo! – Pri – David faint right in front of us at this table," Sneezy commented, finally breaking the silence. "It was scary. That's when I knew he had to take Doc's advice." Then he sneezed again. Snow smiled at him, glad that she had some support.

"Yes, well that's what I'm worries me now, I'm afraid," Doc said seriously. "His fainting spells and blackouts. I _had_ hoped that returning to the farm would help him to recover quickly. But since that hasn't happened, I'm concerned that he may be getting worse. What if he's had more blackouts while he's at his farm by himself?"

All the color drained from everyone's faces as they considered that possibility.

Snow shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold weather. She pictured her Charming passing out in the middle of his hay field. Would he hit his head on a rock? Or perhaps he could pass out in the snow as he went to the barn to feed his sheep. How long would he lay in the cold snow? Charming would never stop working even if he started having blackouts again; he was far too stubborn for that. "Oh no," she finally uttered. Her blood seemed to become colder and colder as she thought of the possibilities.

"Exactly," Doc confirmed. "I thought I had reached a good decision, suggesting he return to his farm to recover. But it seems as if I still can't do anything to help him." He looked down at the floor.

"Doc, what did Charming tell you about putting yourself down? No one here knows much about amnesia," Snow lectured him gently. She was terrified for what might be happening to Charming. Still, she knew if Charming were here, he wouldn't like Doc blaming himself any more than he had the first time.

Doc mumbled something that Snow couldn't really hear because his bread was in the way. It sounded like, "But I should."

"Should we bring him back to the palace where we can keep an eye on him again?" Snow asked, getting back to the most important subject. She _loved_ the idea of Charming living in the palace again.

"I don't know. What if the pressure of living here makes him worse again?" Sleepy asked with a yawn.

"Yes, that could be a problem again, too, Snow," Doc reminded her picking his head up so he could speak more clearly. "Perhaps if someone just goes to this farm to see if he _is_ in fact doing better."

"All right. I'll set out today," Snow White announced, standing up as she finished her breakfast. Her voice left no room for argument. She _knew_ she was supposed to hold court this afternoon, but that could wait. Nothing was more important than seeing Charming again and making certain he was all right.

Everyone else nodded. "I'll tell the people you are busy today, Snow," Red told her immediately.

Snow smiled at her best friend's support.

"I hope it goes well. Tell us what happened when we return from the mines," Happy commented.

"Of course. And I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you with arrows earlier. I shouldn't say such a thing to you. My friends, or my _family_ , rather," Snow sighed, remembering what she had screamed at them earlier.

Red shrugged. "Don't worry. We all understand how protective you are of your husband. And you were right. We shouldn't have judged him so harshly for lying, when you did the same thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

David bit into his breakfast of cold, dry bread. It was last two pieces, so he would need to bake another loaf today. He devoured his bread quickly. In that case, David had even more chores to do than usual. He desperately missed Mother. Not just because of her love and gentle wisdom, but because running a farm without her was difficult. David was forced to do all the women's work and the men's work now.

Still, the farm seemed to be managing, as he was used to the routine now. Pulling on his wool coat, David listened to the wind howl and moan. The noises the wind created always sounded like it was looking for someone that it couldn't find. It made him feel lonelier than he already was for his mother's warm smile, or better yet, Snow White's sparkling green eyes and eager kisses. The hole in his heart seemed to widen when he heard the gusts. Many times at night, he would cry himself to sleep as he listened to the wind.

But for now David wiped his eyes before the tears could fall. At least the sun shone a little today. The dark gloomy clouds always caused him to feel even worse, and those tiny candles made of sheep fat really didn't provide enough light.

For now, the sheep and chickens needed to be fed. He waded through the knee - deep snow, trying to pull his head under his coat to protect his ears from the cold. Eventually, David reached the barn.

"Baaaa!" the sheep greeted him, perking their heads up in their stalls.

"Hello," David replied. Although he still missed Snow and constantly wished he were with her again, David liked caring for the sheep. He loved the way they trusted him to protect them and provide for them. He carefully filled their troths with hay, and gave a small smile as he watched them munch on their food. Watching the sheep made the large hole in his heart a little smaller.

As the sheep continued to eat, David began to shovel the manure out of their stalls. Then he carefully stored it to be used for fertilizer this spring. The farm would certainly have plenty available this year. Briefly, David wondered whether he would still be here or his memory would finally return and he would be in the palace with Snow White. He definitely wished to live with her again, but that life seemed further and further away the longer he lived at home on his farm.

Finally, he also fed the small flock of chickens and collected eight eggs.

Soon, the barn chores were done, and David was ready to return to the house. He needed to make the bread if he intended to have any to eat. The wind groaned and howled again as he stepped outside, and his heart ached for Snow White. And for Mother as well.

As David waded through the snow, he suddenly heard something besides the wind. As a shepherd, his ears had been trained from a young age to listen to unusual sounds. After all a hungry animal or lawless bandit may attack at any time. Immediately, David ran into the house to pick up his old sword from several years ago. It was rusted with age and disuse, but he should still be able to defend his sheep with it.

He stood outside in the snow with his sword pointed out as a white horse and fancy sleigh slowly pulled into view. David's mouth dropped open as beautiful raven – haired woman dressed in a full – length fur coat climbed out of it. "Charming!" Snow White exclaimed. Then she paused as she examined his sword. "It's a bit rusty, but I'm certain with your skills, you could still fight with it."

David chuckled nervously as he stared from her to his old sword. How could she actually be _here_? "I suppose I could. I'm sorry; when I heard an unfamiliar noise, I immediately prepared for an animal attacking my sheep or a bandit, ready to cause trouble."

Snow White laughed as well. "Well, _I am_ a bandit, you know."

David looked at her blankly. _Of course she wasn't a bandit. She was royalty. Queen Snow White._

"Well, I used to be, anyway," she explained. Snow White used that disappointed voice that showed how upset she was that he didn't remember. "I lived in the forest as a bandit for almost ten years; as I told you before, that's how we originally met." David nodded. He remembered now. Her ability to survive such harsh conditions was one of the most fascinating things about her. "Furthermore, even though I'm a queen now, sometimes I can become quite the bandit," Snow White continued. David could tell she was teasing now by the sound of her voice and the sparkle of her eyes as he looked into them. "Especially around you. In fact, I think I'll steal a kiss right now," she finished, planting a kiss right on his lips.

Warmth and electricity shot through David as soon as their lips touched. Kissing her was just as wonderful as he remembered, and he needed more. So he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing her closer. In return Snow White used her own hands to pull his head closer to her and tugged his mouth open impatiently. Their tongues danced and dueled, challenging each other, while her hand stroked his now completely – grown bread. Meanwhile, he caressed her back with both of his hands. His heart and his body grew warmer and warmer as they continued to kiss. When they finally drew apart, David was a bit surprised there was still snow on the ground. He stared at her in awe. "Wow," he commented.

"Wow, to you as well," Snow White replied, sounding just as amazed. "I've never seen you with a bread," she continued, still running her covered hand over it. "It's very interesting."*

David stared at her carefully. "Well, it's very nice to see you, but I don't really understand. I thought we agreed I would stay here until my memory returned. And I'm sorry to tell you, but my memory hasn't come back."

Snow sighed. "I figured that. That's not really why I'm here. Doc was concerned that you've been here by yourself for so long. Your memories are taking longer than anyone expected, Charming. He worried that perhaps you still suffered from blackouts here as well, and with no one to take care of you, it might get even worse."

David nodded. He was touched that Doc cared so much about him, even when he wasn't their prince anymore. Still, David wondered why he should have expected otherwise from the kind dwarf who had tried everything he could to help David when David had lived at the palace. But there was nothing to worry about. "Tell Doc I appreciate his concern, and yours as well of course, but I don't seem to be suffering from any of those problems anymore. The slow pace of the farm seems to suit me."

Snow White nodded, looking at his face carefully as he spoke. Suddenly she took off her wool mitten and began running her hand all over his head. David hummed in contentment at her warm, tender touch, despite the fact that he wasn't sure why she was doing this.

She continued rubbing her hand over his entire head several times, seeming to want to touch every tiny spot. Finally, she withdrew and shook her head. "I didn't think you were lying; it's almost impossible for you to speak dishonestly to me. But I just wanted to make certain there were no bumps on your head. You've been known to try to hide your pain before, you realize."

David nodded, accepting that was true.

They looked at each other for several moments, not sure wat to do now. Eventually they both sighed. "So I suppose you'll have to return to the palace now?" David asked sadly. He knew the farm was better for his mental health, but in some ways he wished he _did_ have more problems with headaches and blackouts. Then perhaps she would stay here a little longer or he could return to the palace. But of course that couldn't happen. Snow White didn't belong on a farm, and until his memories returned, he didn't belong in the palace, either.

"Yes," Snow White replied just as sadly. "I suppose so." She turned toward her sleigh and slowly walked back toward it. Suddenly, she ran back to where David was still standing and pulled off her woolen white gloves. "You should have these," she told him. "You're outside even more often than I am. I don't understand why you don't have any. You have a wool coat, but that's it."

David shrugged. "We have to sell most of our wool in order to keep the farm running. It doesn't leave much left to keep for ourselves. I'm just lucky mother was able to knit this for me a few years ago, before…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't finish that sentence.

Snow White nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad to see your mother was such a good knitter." She inspected the coat. "This is quite well – done. But seriously, Charming. Take the mittens. Granny can always create new ones. If you're mental health is doing well, that's fine. But I refuse to see you become sick because you don't have clothing for the winter." She ran toward her sleigh.

David shrugged. He'd always handled it without mittens as a child, but he supposed she was correct. His hands became very cold sometimes. Besides he loved the idea of wearing something that used to belong to Snow White. She disappeared into the sleigh and returned with a wool hat. "Take this, too," she instructed him, placing it on his head over his ears.

Then finally, she returned to the sleigh for the final time and drove off into the distance. David stared off, wishing again that he could go with her or she could stay here. But he knew that wasn't possible. At least he now knew that Snow White missed him as much as he missed her. And though the weather was still cold and the wind still howled, he still felt warmer than he had in days.

Sighing again, he picked up his sword, which had been lying in the snow for a while. It looked even rustier than before, but David still knew he could use it in an emergency. He picked it up and slowly walked back to the house. He still had bread to make.

 ***Josh Dallas with a bread. Be still my heart… :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. Please give me some for this one as well.**

 **Here's your responses.**

 **Guest # 1: You are correct that Snow seems to expect "her Charming" to return and doesn't seem to realize that he's changed. That being said, Charming misses her a lot as well, which I've tried to make it clear. The reality is, he's much closer to falling in love with her than he realizes, even without the memories. But he doesn't recognize it, because he thinks the memories are the only way he'll love her again. As for how they'll resolve this, you have to read to find out.**

 **Myr23: Yes, these are the chapters where the angst are the heaviest. As far as your PM, I still haven't received it for some reason. Is there something wrong with your send? Because I've received PMs from other people recently, so I don't think they're anything wrong with my receive. Could you try writing to support service or sending it again? If you take the time to write my a private message, I'd like to be able to read it.**

 **Guest # 2: Well, there really isn't anything I can do about the way other people see royalty or Snow White's supposed perfection. But I try to make it perfectly clear that this Snow White doesn't see peasants as "inferior" to her. I also think I've tried to make her flaws clear in this story as well. (Her impatience and her tendency to pressure people into giving her what she wants before they're ready, and her occasional trouble with listening. And of course, there's her attraction and flirting with King Richard in this chapter, as you've already mentioned.)**

 **Guest # 3: I'm glad you agree that David needs to figure out who he really is. And I also agree that Snow White needs to figure out who David really is as well, rather than just her version of him. Will that happen? You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Booksinmydreams: I'm team Snowing, too, despite the problems I'm giving them in this story (points to profile picture).**

 **Austenphile: I agree that at this point in the story, Snow White and David are drifting apart, as far as what they want/need in life. And yes, there's a lot more to being together again than just Charming "recovering his memories." I'm glad most of the readers seem to recognize that, because an important part of this story arch. As for why David won't try the palace without his memories again, he's under the misconception that the only way he can be in love with Snow White again is if he recovers them at this point. As for Snow's attraction to King Richard, it can be seen as her heart "beginning to move on" or a way to recommit herself to Charming with extra vigor. It simply depends on your perspective.**

 **Fancypants: Wow, thank you very much. Yes, I thought the show didn't really do much with David pretending to be Prince James or how that would have affected him. And the grief he would have had over his mother's death as well. Granted, some of that was probably that the show assumed he was someone who adapted easily, and his head injury in this story makes it more difficult. But still, there's so much rich potential with how different his life was as a shepherd vs. a prince.**


	11. Spring's Hope

Spring's Hope

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

The wool hat stayed planted firmly on David's head and the mittens kept his hands wrapped every time he ventured outside for the rest of the winter. They made his heart feel warm, as well as his ears and hands. No matter how loud the wind howled, David simply held on to the hat and mittens Snow White gave him. It protected him from the cold and the loneliness of the winter nights. After all they were proof that Snow White still loved him and missed him. And as soon as his memory returned, he would come back to her and live like a proper married couple.

Eventually the cold, bitter weather began to feel warmer. The sun rose earlier and earlier, much to David's delight. Those tiny candles were often not necessary any longer. And it was difficult not to feel hopeful as the weather improved. He still longed for Snow White, but spring was an exciting time on the farm, and David had always looked forward to this season. Still, Snow White remained on David's mind and heart constantly. In fact, he continued to wear the wool hat and mittens longer than it was necessary. His head started to feel warm as he wore the wool hat to walk to the barn. His hands felt sweaty in the mittens and smelled of sheep manure.

David smiled when he realized it was time to plant the wheat. With the help of his small iron hoe, David began digging holes. This chore hurt his back worse than the reaper ever did, but it was necessary. His mittens were now dark brown from dirt and manure instead of white. More importantly, David's hands sweated more than ever as he hoed. In fact, they were so wet he could have believed he'd dipped them in a river, but he still would not take off the mittens. They were from Snow White.

"David!" he heard from behind him as he pulled up more dirt. "I heard from Simon that you returned home."

Turning around, he spotted Celica, Simon's older sister by two years. David hadn't seen her in a long time, and he was surprised how much older she looked. She was still thin but also tall and her long golden blond curls blew in her face. "Yes, I'm home now," he agreed with a smile. It was nice to see another old friend. "Actually, I'm trying to plant some wheat at the moment."

Celica grinned. "You're doing well, too. There are a lot of holes." She pointed to the dirt.

"I suppose, but I really don't think it takes much skill to hoe," David replied. He picked up the tool and began digging again.

Celica squatted down in the dirt next to him, pulling her brown dress over her knees. "Maybe. But that's still a lot of holes for one person. Simon and Father help each other with all the chores." She paused for a moment. "Isn't it rather warm for wool mittens?"

David sighed as he looked at his hands. "I suppose," he agreed, but he still didn't remove them.

"Do those mittens have some kind of power? Is that why you're able to manage this farm by yourself?" She asked, sounding fascinated.

"In a way," he replied, smiling. They certainly gave him hope, which David supposed helped him continue everything he needed to do.

"Wow! Did the fairies bless them?" Celica pressed.

"No, nothing like that," David laughed, and he was surprised at how good it felt. It had been a long time since he let himself even chuckle.

Celica chuckled as well, although he couldn't imagine why. But suddenly, neither of them could stop laughing. When one of them calmed down, the other would start giggling, and then everything began again. David held onto his stomach while she threw her head back, her beautiful blonde curls bouncing as she did so. As they kept on, they somehow moved closer and closer together until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"No!" David suddenly shouted, standing up as quickly as he could.

Still squatting on the ground, Celica looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong, David?"

"Celica, I realize I didn't tell any of the others this; I didn't think it was their business. But I'm still married," he told her firmly.

"I see," Celica replied, sounding incredibly confused and hurt. She stood up and her blue eyes stared right at him. "Then where is she? Why haven't any of us met her?"

David sighed. "It's complicated. We're apart for the moment, but we both agreed it would be a temporary separation. I'm sorry that I made you think… Well, I should have never implied I was available to you or anyone else."

Celica sighed. "Whatever," like she didn't care about anything David was going through in his life. "I came to ask you if you would like some help with the cheese and butter making this year, considering you don't have a woman on the farm anymore, but I guess you don't need me after all."

"I used to watch my mother create cheese and butter from time to time. I'm sure I'll be fine by myself," David snapped, despite himself. He shouldn't be irritated with her; after all, he'd led her on, but he disliked the way she brushed aside everything he'd been through.

Celica marched away. " _Somewhere_ , there must be a man who's interested in me," she commented as she disappeared. David's anger melted at that. Of course, the woman _was_ a bit old to still be looking for a man. Everyone other girl she knew was probably courting, if not married by now. David remembered what that was like, as he thought about all those isolated years with just his mother on the farm, while he waited for True Love. He wanted to call after Celica that she would find someone someday, but she probably didn't want to hear it from him.

True Love, David thought to himself as he bent down to hoe again. He _did_ have that with Snow White before. She'd even told him about how he'd woken her from a Sleeping Curse with True Love's Kiss. He spent so much time longing for Snow White these days, he sometimes forgot what a gift it was to already know who his True Love was. He let that joy well up inside him as he looked at his wool mittens and dug more holes. And as soon as he remembered everything, they would have that love again.

What had gotten in to him, becoming attracted to Celica for a moment, anyway? David looked at the sun, who he still considered a good friend, for answers, but it had none.

He shook his head and burrowed the hoe into the ground again. Did he like that Celica was a shepherdess and knew all about farming and sheep? Perhaps. Despite the fact that David missed Snow White a lot, he was really beginning to enjoy shepherding again. Naturally that didn't change his plans to return to the palace as soon as his memories returned. Ultimately, it was more important for him and Snow White to be together again.

The hoeing was finally complete and David stood up, his back creaking as he did so. It was time to put the seed wheat in the holes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

"… Your majesty, I don't think you understand," the tall middle – aged fisherman began again as he gritted his teeth in obvious anger. "The pirates are too much of a problem. They steal from all of us trying to make a legitimate living. Fishermen, like me. Merchants who bring in goods from Arendelle. And they don't just steal, either. Sometimes they even kidnap people!"

Snow sighed as she sat in her throne in her white gown, listening to her fourth unsatisfied person today. Was there any point to holding court if no one liked her ideas? "Kenneth, I do understand," she replied as calmly as she could. "And I'm sorry, but I can't supply anymore of the Royal Navy than I already have."

"You don't understand," Kenneth snapped, his face becoming redder and redder as he began to yell. "You sit on that throne in your silk dresses, all high and mighty, like you care about everyone but you don't! See these pants?" he grabbed a handful of his brown linen pants that looked as if they had seen better days. "I need to sell _all_ of my fish in order to buy new linen for clothing. Not just for me, but for my two little girls. But those pirates! They'll take my fish any day now, I know it! I hear about it all the time." He shook his head as he finished. "How could a queen brought up in a _mountain kingdom_ possibly understand how to rule a kingdom with so much coast?"

Snow sighed. "Hopefully the pirates will be more interested in fancier goods than fish," she replied. She was losing patience with these people. They seemed to expect her to work miracles, and when she couldn't, they blamed her.

"Of course, Queen Snow White," the fisherman replied, more politely this time. Although Snow wondered if he might be mocking her. After all, he bowed much lower than was strictly necessary. His head almost touched the floor when he finished.

A couple of moments later two more men came forward, bowing respectfully to Snow as she sat in her throne. "Your Majesty, Queen Snow White, I am Theodore, a humble farmer who raises pigs for you," the first man began. He had longish dark hair and seemed a few years younger than Charming.

"But I am Hector, a wheat farmer who raises grain for everyone in the kingdom," the second man protested. He was slightly younger than the first man. He had shoulder – length brown hair as young farmers his age often did, and the beginning of a bread across his face. "And I can't even plant my wheat with all of his pigs all over my farm!"

"My pigs supply food for nobles and royalty," Theodore argued. "Surely you agree, Queen Snow White, that such pigs…. food…father… me… run free… taste better when they are slaughtered." The young man finished his explanation firmly, like there was no room for argument to whatever he just said. Snow realized with horror that she had let her mind drift off again as someone had asked her for help. She wished she was better at listening, but it wasn't as if most of these people liked her advice when she gave it anyway.

"I cannot believe that you can stand there and tell me you have more of a right to farm than I do!" Hector looked at the other man in the face. "Wheat is or stable crop, and everyone eats it. From you to me, to the people in this castle. You have eaten bread at the palace, haven't you, Queen Snow White?" Hector asked.

Snow White sighed and looked at the stained glass ceiling, as if it might have answers. Hector was obviously trying to force her to take his side. And honestly, Hector seemed to have more sense of the two, but then, she had only heard half of what Theodore had told her. "What I eat or don't eat isn't really important," she finally said. "It seems to me that you could both continue your farms if you penned your pigs, Theodore," she told the young man as gently as possible.

"Oh thank you Queen Snow White!" Hector replied bowing lowly again. "That's what I've been trying to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me!

"I can't have put my pigs in a pen! Weren't you listening?" It goes against everything my father taught me about pig farming." Theodore shook his head in disgust. "I suppose you don't care about your people as much as you claim you do. Goodbye Queen Snow White," he bowed to her before she left, but this time she knew the man was mocking her. After all she also heard him mutter, "What did I expect from a female ruler? She doesn't know anything."

Inwardly, Snow felt like screaming, but instead she plastered a smile on her face. "Next, please," she announced as cheerfully as she could manage.

OOOOOOOOOO

After her court session that day, she talked to Doc during dinner. "It's too overwhelming, Doc," she explained while they munched on breaded chicken, bread with butter, and steamed carrots. "I'm responsible for everyone in the kingdom, and many of them seem to think I'm doing a poor job. I don't know what to do! How did my parents ever handle this?"

"Well, I think you're doing a wonderful job as queen, Snow," Red commented, right before biting into her chicken leg.

"Of course you are," Happy agreed, taking a big gulp of wine.

"If you run into to trouble wiht the kingdom, I'll take care of them," Grumpy said, rather darkly. "I have a very sharp ax."

Snow smiled. "Thank you, Grumpy. I remember how sharp your ax is from before. But if I do get attackers, I'm good with a bow as well. And I thank the rest of you for support, too. I just wish I could figure out a way to help all these people and make them happy." She sighed and stared at her bread, as if it might have answers. "But is there something I can do, Doc to help my head? Sometimes I feel as if it may explode wiht all of this pressure! If only Charming were here," she added softly, thinking of all the ways they could both help each other relieve tension.

"I wish Prince Ja - I mean David, back, too," Sleepy commented as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "He was such a good man to have around." The dwarf shoved a piece of bread in his mouth which forced his eyes open again.

"Well, he's not," Grumpy stated nonchalantly. It was obvious he still had trouble accepting that Snow's husband left for a legitimate reason sometimes. Snow hated it, but she couldn't seem to change Grumpy's mind completely.

Doc nodded. "I think your husband would be able to help you relax and deal with these problems, too, Snow. But remember the pressure he was under while he was hear was even worse. At least you aren't blacking out."

Snow nodded her heart ached as she recalled how terrifying it was to watch Charming faint over and over like that. And then wake up without remembering what happened. Doc was correct; the problems she had were nothing like the intense headaches and blackouts Charming had because of his head injury. "You're right; I shouldn't be complaining so much." She put some butter on her bread and sunk her teeth into it.

Doc shook his head. "No, Snow. You still need to find a way to relax. You're situation may not be as drastic as David's, but it doesn't sound good. Make certain you find time to unwind everyday." He picked up his chicken and took a huge chunk off of the piece.

Snow shot arrow after arrow in an attempt to relax. She listened to Red's lute. She drank ale with the dwarves in the evening. None of these things helped signinifantly. Snow's head still felt if it might explode often. Furthermore, she still missed Charming as much as ever, if not more. His presence. His kisses. His teasing. His wise advice for handling the people in the kingdom. Most of all, Snow missed his ablitiy to patiently listen to everything she said. Her soul ached for him, and once again, she wondered how much longer she needed for him to wait to finally return. And would all of this pressure ever end?

Finally, one morning, Snow decided to visit Johanna. Perhaps the older woman had some herbs that would help or possibly could explain how her parents were able to rule without going crazy.

OOOOOOOOO

Snow found Johanna pulling weeds out of her garden when she arrived. The older woman looked so content. Snow wished she could have even half of the peace that her old nursemaid had right now. "Hello, Johanna," she called, as Crystal trotted closer to Johanna's cottege.

"Why Queen Snow White!" Johanna exclaimed, immediately standing up and bowing. "I'm so happy you've decided your not too busy to visit little old me."

Snow White smlied as she climbed off her horse and let her munch on grass nearby. "There's no need to bow, Johanna. I may be queen now, but I'm still the same girl you caught sneaking into the kitchen after bedtime."

Johanna paused, seeming to remember that incident herself. "I suppose, but you're all grown up now. You've become the queen you're mother always wanted you to be."

Looking at the ground, which was full of rocks and moist dirt, Snow sighed. "I'm not so sure about that, Johanna. I can't seem to please any of my people anymore. They all think I can work miracles, and when I can't they get angry. How did my mother handle all of this responisblity? Is there an herbal treatment you can give me to help with this stress?"

Johnna sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. I think your mother often enjoyed a cup of tea in the evening, which she found quite calming, though. Come inside, and I'll make you a cup."

Snow nodded, feeling better already now that she was in the care of her old nanny.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A half hour later, Snow sipped a cup of black tea out of a simple stone mug. "This helps, but I can still feel my problems in my mind, like a heavy rock in the back. What else did my mother do to relax?"

Johanna smiled and sipped her own tea. "She loved to walk in her garden, which I'm sure you remember. You used to go with her sometimes."

Snow smiled sadly as she remembered holding her mother's hand as they walked through the large flower gardens in the castle grounds. "Yes, I do." Sometimes she still missed her mother fiecely, but it was nothing compared to the way her heart longed for Charming. "I've tried to do things that usually help me relax at the palace, Johanna. They help, but they're still not enough. Between the fact that Charming is gone and my people seem to expect too much of me... I don't know what to do anymore." She sipped the tea again.

"Why don't you go see your husband?" Johanna suggested. "Your parents appeared to find talking to each other about their problems with the kingdom quite helpful."

Snow longed to do just that, but she knew she couldn't. "I can't. Charming left because he was under more pressure than I am right now because of his head injury. You remember, from when he fell off the horse?" Johanna nodded. "He can't be a prince right now, much less a king. I wish I could have his help, but we agreed to wait until he was recovered, and that hasn't happened yet."

Johanna took a long drink of tea, and then took a deep breath. "All right. Then don't ask him to be a prince or a king. Just ask him to listen to your problems, just like I'm doing right now. Just _visit_ him where he is."

Snow paused to daydream about how wonderful it would be to see Charming regualarly again. She had seen him three months ago, when she and Doc wanted to make certain he wasn't suffering from anymore blackouts, but not since then. It definitely wasn't enough. Somehow Charming had looked even better than she remembered that day. He seemed more muscular, even in his wool coat, and the beard covering his face caused him to look every inch like the shepherd he was. She loved the feel of it when she had kissed him.

"Besides that, Snow White, I have to tell you I think waiting forever for your husband to recover his memories is unrealistic," Johanna continued, bringing Snow out of her daydream.

Snow White looked at Johanna in shock, horrified that the woman would voice her most secret fear. "How dare you say that! Charming and I have True Love! We've arleady overcome a forgetting potion, a Sleeping Curse, and the challenge of being together when King George and the Evil Queen wanted to kill us. We can overcome this anmesia, too," she said firmly. "I'll thank you to have more faith in Charming, or I will leave, and you can have your tea." She prepared to stand up.

Johanna sighed. "Snow, Snow. You're misunderstanding what I'm saying, again. I see somethings never change. I don't mean you should give up on your marriage, or that you should lose faith in your husband." Snow nodded and settled herself back in the stone chair. "What I mean is instead of waiting for his memories to return to him, you should get to know who he is now."

Snow took a healthy sip of tea, leting the flavor run down her throat before she answered. "Doc and Jiminiy told me that before. When Charming was still living in the palace. But it didn't stop his headaches from becoming worse and worse. I don't know if it would really be good for him, Johanna, as much as I would love to see him again." She shook her head sadly and felt her heart sink. Snow really thought she may be able to see Charming again soon, but it wasn't going to happen after all.

"I think it's apparent that the biggest problem there was that he was living in the palace, trying to prepare to become king when he wasn't ready for it." Johanna paused and sipped the tea again. "And any other problems that may have been because of the pressure of your relationship would decrease if you weren't living together, wouldn't it?"

Snow thought about that for several moments as she sipped more tea. Charming had said one of the reasons why he kept passing out before was because he was worried about becoming king. The other reason seemed to be when Snow pressured him about remembering things or suggested they become intimate. At the farm, he couldn't remember much about her, as she'd only been there once before he lost his memory. And if they didn't live in the same place, she wouldn't pressure him for intimacy, right?

Suddenly Snow White got up and threw her arms around Johanna. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect. I can see Charming regularly again, and neither one of us will suffer from a head explosion. Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She thought of all the months she could have been visiting her husband, instead of suffering from his absenece, and she could have kicked herself.

"Perhaps you were a bit too close to the situation, Snow?" Johanna suggested with a soft smile. She finished her tea. "Well, I must finish the weeding now."

OOOOOOOOOOO

That afternoon, after eating dinner at the palace, Snow wrapped a swal around her and saddled Crystal again. Then she immediately set out for Charming's farm with a smile that went from ear to ear. The ground was wet from the rain a couple of hours ago, and Crystal kicked up some mud onto Snow's yellow dress, but she barely noticed. She also didn't care that it was so cloudy, she could hardly see the sun. All Snow could think about was what would happen when she finally looked at her husband again.

Would they run into each other's embrace and kiss passionately?

Or would Charming think she was an intruder again, and be prepapred to attack in order to defend his sheep and his farm?

Snow had to admit, she couldn't decide which one she preferred. She loved kissing Charming, of course, and she wanted to kiss him again as soon as possible. But she always loved his protective nature as well, and it was endearing to see him prepared to defend his sheep. And Snow still maintained that nothing was more appealing than Charming with a sword in his hand.

Sure enough, Charming came into view with his sword was in his hand and wrapped in his wool coat. "Hello, Charming," she greeted him as she climbed off Crystal and tied her horse to the side of the barn. She took a moment to appreciate his muscular form and the rugged handsomeness of the beard that still covered his face.

"Hello bandit - turned Queen Snow White," Charming replied, sounding a little nervous. "It seems every time I prepare for an attack, I get you instead." He stared at his sword again, much like he did the last time she arrived at his farm. For some reason, his hands were still covered in the mittens she'd given him, although it seemed to warm for them now.

"Well, I still think it's wonderful that you're prepared to defend your sheep and your farm no matter what," Snow assured him, looking right into his deep blue eyes. She hated how nervous he sounded. Even the last time she'd visited briefly, he'd been able to speak more confidenly and joke with her.

"Well, I suppose so," David replied. He sighed and dropped his rusty sword, like he didn't know what else to do with it. "Three of my ewes are almost ready to give birth, so I certainly can't have any attacks, now of all times."

Snow smiled despite herself, at how much more confident Charming sounded when he spoke about his animals. He certainly was doing well here at the farm. "Well, then I guess I won't attack this time," she tried to tease him again.

"Yes. Thank you," Charming replied, still sounding as if this whole situation was too akward for him.

Snow felt her heart break all over again. She had expected that they could just pick their relationship up from where they left off. They certainly had been able to do so when they met during the winter. Could it possibly be too late to save their union? No, Snow refused to believe that. "Charming, what's going on here?" she asked.

He sighed. "Look, Snow White, I'm really happy to see you again. I've missed you very much. But I'm afraid I'm still not ready to return to the palace yet. My memories... I don't know when they'll come back. And regardless, I'm busy with the sheep. It's almost time to birth the new lambs." At least he didn't sound so nervous this time, although it appeared Charming was still unable to look her in the eye when he spoke.

So Snow put her hands on his face, loving the feel of the hair there, to force him to look her in the eyes. "Charming, I'm not here to bring you home with me or ask about your memories this time. I just came to visit for a while. I thought... perhaps we could build our relationship without your memories, without worrying about all the pressures that come with living in the palace."

With that, Charming's eyes truly lit up like torches. "I think that might work."

Snow smiled and followed him into his cottege. "Great. Honestly, I could use a break from the palace myself. The pressure of being responible for so many people is tougher than I expected it to be." She entered the small one - room home that smelled like yeast. The fireplace sat in the center of the room. A wooden table sat on one side with a bowl ontop of it. A simple full - sized bed sat on the other side of the room. It was so different from her large palace.

Charming sighed as he watched her look around several times. "I know. It's nothing like the palace. I'm afraid here, I really am just a shepherd," he commented as he pulled off his mittens and wool coat.

But Snow smiled at him, amazed that he seemed to be so ashamed of the life he led here. "You're right," she told him seriously. "It's nothing like the complicated palace, with everyone depending on your leadership. It's so simple. It's the perfect place for you to recover from you head injury and for me to relax when I need to do so. And furthermore, you're never 'just' anything, Charming."

Charming nodded, looking relieved. "Well, I need to finish the dishes from the bread dough." Snow nodded, as she suddenly noticed several stone and wooden dishes laying on the floor near the fireplace. But just as Charming picked up a bowl, his head suddenly turned sharply toward the barn. His hearing was apparently far superior to hers, as Snow couldn't hear anything of importantce.

"What is it? Do you think there's a _real_ attack this time?" Snow asked, concerned. She should have brought her bow with her. Defintiely.

"No," Charming replied, putting the wooden bowl aside and picking up his coat. Then he confidently walked toward the door. "It's the sheep. One of the ewe is in labor!"

He disappeared out the door before Snow actually understood what he meant. "A new lamb will be born today?" she asked, running out of the house herself.

"In a few hours!" Charming replied excitedly. Then he went into the barn.

Snow followed him eagerly. She had never seen a lamb birth before, but she assumed the experience would be fun to see.

Three sheep were in the barn bleeting maddly and dragging the floor with their hooves. The other sheep seem to reply from time to time, so it was a very noisy barn. One of them seemed particularly anxious, so Charming appeared to be speaking softly to it, trying to keep her as calm as possible. Sometimes he gently patted the sheep's neck as well. Snow already knew how tender and caring Charming was, but watching this caused her heart to swell.

"Do you think I can watch?" Snow asked hopefully.

The sheep Charming was attempting to comfort immediately made a sound between a loud bleet and a mean growl and almost bit his hand. "You can, but try not to speak so loud," he replied quietly. "It spooks them when their ready to give birth."

"Sorry," Snow whispered, trying to walk caustiously into the barn, so the sheep wouldn't try to hurt her Charming again.

Charming nodded, like it was no big deal. "It's all right," he told the sheep as gently as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Charming continued caring for the sheep as it bleated pain, dug at the floor, and pushed against the stall. Snow tried to be quiet as she watched in fasination at the way he knew exactly how to handle it. At some point he'd discarded his wool coat on the floor; after all it was becoming warmer and warmer all the time now. Furthermore the heat from the sheep made the barn even warmer. Snow enjoyed watching his muscles move in his thin brown shirt while she removed her own shawl. Pulling her stockings off as well, Snow continued to stare at Charming. Everything began to felt wetter and wetter, as a part of her wished to run her fingers through his beard and over all of his well - toned body. She'd never expected to receive so much stimiluation in a shepherd's barn, that smelled of old wool and sheep manure.

All of the sudden, everything changed. One of the sheep laid down, still bleeting and panting heavily, and Charming immediately walked into the stall, as carefuly as possible. Snow slowly walked to the stall and peered over the edge as he pulled out a tiny white lamb. Then he genlty nugged the lamb to the mother, who cleaned off the wet spots with her tounge. When that was done, Charming immediately showed the lamb where to nurse. It was amazing, and Charming was amazing.

Snow had loved Charming for two years, and there were so many things she loved about him. But today, she was beginning to love a whole new aspect of him that she'd never really seen before. Being a shepherd to all these sheep who depended on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Some time after that, all the lambs were born. There were five in total, and they all seemed to be surviving for now. Snow was overjoyed to be a part of this magical period, but to her suprise, Charming brust into tears when he finally left the stalls. "What's wrong?" she asked confused. "I thought all the lambs and their mothers' were doing well."

Charming simply put his face in his hands and cried even more. Snow immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Charming, it's going to be all right. The lambs are going to grow into fine sheep that will provide everyone with wool."

"Mother... " he finally managed to gulp, and then began to sob against her chest all over again.

Snow leaned down and kissed the dark blond hair on the top of his head, desperate to comfort him in some way. Despite how much she hurt for Charming, Snow was glad he was sharing this moment with her. He certainly didn'f feel nervous or awkward around her anymore. "What about your mother? Do you miss her?"

Charming nodded against her chest. Finally he looked up at her, with red, wet eyes that broke Snow's heart. "Snow White, I was happy to share that experience with you. And I thank you for staying quiet most of the time. But this is the first time I've _ever_ birthed lambs without my mother. I just don't know... it was always one of our favorite times of year... " Another tear rolled down his cheek, and Snow wipped it away.

"I know," she told him. "I remember trying to enjoy things that my mother and I did together after she died, and it was hard. Walking in the garden, reading together, putting on a ball gown were all painful. Even years later, the day she died is the most painful day of my life. But we need to move on, Charming. It's what our mothers' would want."

Charming nodded. "I'm trying. But I'm still glad you were here."

Snow nodded agian. "I'll come again in another few days."

 **I hope you enjoyed the scene with David birthing the lambs and Snow watching him. I've had that scene in my head since before I started this story.**

 **I've also done my best to write the way I think lambs would have been born in the Enchanted Forest and how David would have assited them. But if you noticed any inaccuracies (about lambs or anything else) please** _ **do**_ **tell me.**

 **I'm putting this story on hiatis for the month of December, but I wanted to get you to that last scene before I did so. Snow and Charming's problems are certainly not over, but I think we can all agree their marriage looks better than it did in the last few chapters.**

 **But, anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, and keep them coming. Remember, I appreciate** _ **all**_ **reviews, whether they're good, bad, or a little of both. Feel free to ask questions if you have any as well.**

 **Booksinmydreams: I don't really think they were any closer to be in love in chapter 10 then they were in the previous chapters. Their feelings just happen to be more obvious in that chapter because they had a short reunion.**

 **Guest # 1: Well, first of all I don't think divorce was an option in the Enchanted Forest. But beyond that, I think that's giving up a bit too easily, simply because they happen to have a lot of problems right now.**

 **Austenphile: Well, it's canon that both David and Snow are stubborn, so I don't see why that's surprising that they were being stubborn on that. But Johanna is beginning to knock some sense into them in this chapter. Glad you liked Snow's "girls day." I need to create a balance between showing how much they miss each other, and helping them realize it's still possible to do enjoyable things without the other occasionally.**

 **Guest # 2: Yes, David's grief for his mother is hard to read about, but it's another thing that the show didn't really deal with. Snow and David are so focused on forcing themselves to live apart temporarily (because of Charming's mental health), that they don't realize they could be communicating by letters or visiting (as they decided to do in this chapter). And no, I'm not having David return to the castle any time soon. One of my goals for this story is for David to rediscover his heritage, instead of thinking he has to pretend to be Prince James all the time. And he can't do that if he returns to the castle too soon.**

 **Guest # 3: You really hit the nail on the head, that Snow and Charming are essentially in a long - distance relationship. As for your questions about a love triangle and David's view's on his marriage, I think this chapter answers your question.**


	12. Down on the Farm

Down on the Farm

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **I'm back! Happy New Year (or happy Spring, as the case may be, considering this chapter is set in the Spring time).**

All seven ewes gave birth over the next two weeks, and now there were ten lambs in the barn. Snow watched another birth besides the first one, and seemed to enjoy it as well. David could certainly understand her interest in the lambs; they were adorable, just like they always had been. Still, watching her face light up as the new lamb came into the world made David's heart soar.

Yet, David also knew he couldn't keep all of them. Four of them were young rams, and that was too many. He would have to get rid of a couple of them with the ax and scalpel. He marveled at the lambs' innocence as he watched them nurse, wishing he could keep them all forever. This was one of the most difficult parts of shepherding.

One morning, David watched his good friend the sun come up as he weeded his crops. "Does it have to be today?" he asked the sun, hoping it might somehow have alternative for him, as ridiculous as that was.

Of course the sun stayed silient.

David put his hands back in the dirt and pulled out another unwanted green plant. He continued doing this until the entire wheat field was clean, and so was the pea field. When that was finished, his stomache rumbled, and he disappeared inside to have some breakfast.

The bread tasted fine, although David had to admit, it would taste better with cheese on top of it. Still, he ate the bread and drank the ale slower than normal. He knew what he must do next. It _did_ need to be today. If he waited much longer the lambs would begin to nibble on grass and hay, like their mothers.

Just as he finished his breakfast, however, David heard something outside. He was almost positve it was Snow White, considering how often she stopped by these days. Besides, it sounded like her horse whinnying. Still, just in case he grabbed his sword, and raced out of the house with a broad smile on his face.

Sure enough Snow White had already climbed off her horse and was tying her to the side of the barn. "Hello, Charming," she called. "I love how you still come out here with a sword."

David grinned. "Well, at this point, I'm pretty sure it will be you, but I still need to be prepared."

"Of course," Snow replied affectionately. "You have to protect your farm and your sheep. Especially those little lambs."

David's smile faded as he thought about what he needed to do to two of the lambs today. "Yes. I guess." Then he quickly changed the subject. "What have you been doing at the palace?" Snow White didn't need to know what would happen to the lambs today, and if he could avoid thinking about it for a little longer, so much the better.

Snow White shook her head and sighed. "I had to solve a disagreement between another couple of farmers in court yesterday. And it seems one of the grooms has been having an affair with one of the cooks, and she's become pregnant."

David noticed how weary she appeared and automatically wrapped his arms around her and massaged her head, just as she used to do for him when he received those terrible headaches. "Has the jerk at least agreed to take responsibility for the girl?"

"I told him he'd better to do so if he wanted to continue working at the palace," said Snow White, sounding a bit proud of herself.

"Good for you," David replied still running his fingers through her thick black hair. She was so beautiful and strong.

"So what are you doing here today?" Snow White asked, looking up at him.

David sighed. "Something you probably don't want to stay here for. It's one of the most difficult parts of shepherding. I have to kill two of the new lambs." He looked at the ground as he said that.

Snow White pulled his head up to meet her green eyes. "Why would you need to do that?" she asked.

"It's the only way to make cheese, which is an important part of our diet. Besides, if we have too many rams, they'll get aggressive with each other as they get older," said David. "I don't think you want to see this or hear it, Snow White. I try to make this as painless as possible for them, but... why don't you return to the palace and come another day?"

"No, I think I need to stay here. It won't be easy, but from the look in your eyes, you could use some support today," Snow White told him.

David smiled at her strength and he felt his heart swell until he was compelled to press his lips to hers. "Thank you." It was a short, sweet kiss, but full of promise for more. She immedaitely kissed him back, gently nibbling on his lower lip as she did so.

Several moments later, David finally pulled himself out of her arms. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked into the barn and gently picked up one of the male lambs, while the other sheep bleated at him in the background.. The small, fluffy creature looked at David full of innocence, and it tore at his heart. But this was a part of shepherding, just like birthing and herding was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snow White walking behind him, though. She really did intend to stay and support him. He patted the lamb's soft wool as he picked up the old iron ax.

"I'm sorry about this," David told the lamb. Then he exited the barn and took it out back. Holding the lamb with one hand, he swung the ax as hard as he could right into it's heart. Then he pulled out the scalpel let the rest of the blood bleed out of the creature. The lamb cried in pain as it died, and David stared at the blood on his hands.

"I need to wash off," he commented, glancing at Snow White as she seemed to be staring in shock. With that, he disappeared into the house and immediately dipped his hands in the large pot of water next to the fire. David was also careful to rinse the blood off the scalpel. Then he walked back outside.

Snow White was still standing in the exact spot she had been standing before. "I'm sorry," David said. "I told you this would be difficult to see and hear. You can leave now, if you want."

Snow White immediately wrapped her arms around him instead. "It was more difficult than I expected, but I admire your strength, Charming. I know how much you care for those lambs and what a gentle man you are. But you were still able to do what needed to be done."

 _What needs to be done._ That's what Mother had always said when it was time to make cheese. Her words had helped him then, and now, David let Snow White's words fill his soul. "Thank you," he said, looking right into her sparkling green eyes. A warm feeling seemed to rise up and surround both of them. David shrugged. "I've been doing it ever since I could carry the ax."

"You claim I'm strong, Charming, but I think _you're_ tough, too. And it seems you're as good with an ax as you are with a sword," said Snow White as she rubbed his arms.

David enjoyed the feeling of her arms for several moments, before he walked over to the dead lamb and pulled out the scalpel again. "Now I need to pull out the stomach."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A week later, David had let four lamb's stomachs set out in the sun where other animals wouldn't eat them. When everything was finished, he finally baked the cheese to preserve it. After that, he had plenty of cheese in the pantry, which he had to admit, tasted good. Meanwhile, he took care the sheep and the lambs he still had left. They still poked their heads through the fences and bleated at him when he came into the barn, eager for their meals. "Soon there'll be enough grass for you to eat outside again," he told the sheep as he filled their troughs.

The big old ram stared at David for a moment, and it felt almost as if the sheep was questioning David's words. Then he bent down and munched on his breakfast.

"Yes, I mean it," he told them as he cleaned out the manure from their stalls. "You'll be able to run all over the place once again." When he was finished, David pulled out a handful of breadcrumbs for the chickens. "How many eggs do you have for me today?" he asked them as they ate.

When the barn chores were done, David knew he needed to make bread soon, so he left the animals with two eggs in his hands. But just then he heard the trot - trot of a a horse in the distance. His heart leaped in excitement, as that meant Snow White would probably arrive soon. Still, David put down the eggs and picked up the old ax hanging in the back of the barn, just in case, and raised it over his head.

"Hello Charming," Snow White's sweet cheerful voice greeted him as Crystal trotted into the clearing. She looked him up and down, as if she enjoyed what she saw, and David felt himself grow warmer and warmer as she continued staring at him. "I still like you better with the sword, but the ax is great, too," she said.

David smiled at her attention, although he was surprised she liked the ax so much. "Even considering - " he began, wondering why she would like seeing him with an ax he'd used to kill innocent lambs.

" - Yes," Snow White replied firmly, interupting his protest. "That's part of being a shepherd. And I think you look like a handsome shepherd with that ax."

David felt his heart grow bigger than it already was at that comment. Conisdering he always felt his heart grow when Snow White was near him, his heart felt especially large today. "Thank you," he said simply, gazing straight into her green eyes. "I'll put this back. But after that, I need to make some bread."

"Sounds wonderful!" Snow White called from outside. "I'll help you."

David ran back outside and stared at her. "You know how to make bread?" He knew she wasn't a traditional princess, but still. Her surprises were unlimited and he still thought that was great.

Snow White nodded. "As a teenager, I often snuck into the palace kitchens when I had nothing else to do. It caused my stepmother to become angry, so I kept doing it. I ended up learning how to make several things, bread among them."

OOOOOOOOOOO

David poured the flour into his large wooden bowl, while Snow White added the yeast. Then he cracked one of the eggs into the mixture. Picking up a cup, Snow White added the warm water from the pot near the fireplace. Finally David began mixing the dough together. They gazed into each other's eyes at the same instant several times and smiled. He had to admit, it was amazing how well they worked together on such a task.

"I'm supposed to host a 'Spring Ball' at the palace in another month," said Snow White as she kneaded the bread. "It should be enjoyable, I suppose. I always liked balls when I was a child. And Red and the dwarves seem to be looking forward to it. Plus, I'll be able to see my new friend, Prince Thomas's bride, again. I just wish... it wasn't so stressful. I have to plan the music, the food, the decorations... I don't know." She sighed and began kneading the bread with extra strength.

David watched her in fascination as her hands became covered with more and more bread dough and flour crept up her arms. Snow White looked every inch like the kind of shepherdess he dreamed of marrying when he was younger. At the same time, she talked about hosting a ball at the palace, making it clear that she was still royalty. Briefly, he wondered if she could be both, before he dismissed the idea as ridiculous . Snow White may enjoy spending time on his farm, but she was still a queen, and that's the way it should be.

"Here." She passed the bowl of dough to David. "Your turn." He kneaded the dough himself, picturing Snow White hosting her spring ball, looking every inch a queen. She would look as gorgeous as she did at her coronation. Perhaps she would dance with other men, too? Princes or even kings? Of course she would.

David pounded his fist into the dough as hard as he could at that thought. "You'll have to dance, I suppose, at this 'Spring Ball', considering you're the hostess."

Snow White smiled and noddded. Did she have to be so happy about the idea of dancing with other men? He kneaded the bread so hard, the table shook. "Yes, of course. I'll dance with all the dwarves, even Grumpy. And Prince Thomas, too. He's always been friendly to me." Then she looked straight into his eyes again and chuckled. "You have no reason to be jealous, Charming. A lot of the princes that I'll be required to invite are jerks, anyway. Those that aren't still don't compare to _you_ , as a shepherd or a prince."

Could she really believe that? At any rate, David's smile spread arcoss his entire face. Meanwhile, Snow White immediately wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his before he could blink. Eagerly, he returned her kiss, loving the feel of her mouth on his. One of his hands ran up and down her curves while the other made its way into her thick, dark hair. A soft moan escaped from David's throat as his hands continued exploring her.

"I admit jealousy has some benefits, though, as unnecesary as it is," said Snow White when they came up for air. She placed a warm kiss on his throat, exactly where his moan of pleasure came.

"Um - hmm," David agreed. He took a moment to examine her closely. She was covered in flour, much like she had been before. But now, a lot of the flour had his fingerprints in it. A surge of mascline pride shot through him, as unrealistic as it was. It was as if she was wearing his mark. He pulled her even closer, and began kissing all the flour marks, while she did the same. Apparently she'd left fingerprints on him as well. He felt himself grow harder at that.

The kitchen grew warmer and warmer as their kisses and touches countinued, until it felt like they were standing in the fireplace. David had to remove some clothing, so he pulled off his shirt. Snow seemed to agree, considering she removed her stockings at the same time. The woman had gorgeous legs, of course, and he paused to admire them before kissing her deeply again.

"Snow," David whispered as he tasted her with his tongue. Af the same time, he squeezed her her smooth, well shaped legs, covering them with more flourprints. Meanwhile, her wonderful fingers wandered all over his chest, pressing flour all over him as well. His erection grew more and more, especially as she began encouraging him with her own moans and groans of pleasure.

Snow grabbed his hand and pulled it right to her center.

Suddenly he heard someone scream "Snow!" in the distance, and it was as if a bucket of cold water had been poured on both of them.

"I suppose you better see what they need," said Davd as he groaned. He stepped back at least two feet.

Snow sighed. "Yes. I think I'll clean up a bit first, though. Just a moment!" she called out to the person waiting for her outside. Then she quickly washed her hands and put her stockings back on. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

"Of course. See you soon, Snow," David replied. He wasn't ready to deal with what had happend, but at the same time, he was unable to deny the intimacy of the special moment. Calling her 'Snow White' felt wrong now.

Snow eyes sparkled with love as she looked at him and nodded. She appeared to like the name change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

A few days later, Snow urged Crystal into a gallop as Charming's farm appeared in the distance . She was always eager to see her husband, but after what happened with him last time, she could barely contain her excitement. Would they finish what they started? Memories or no memories, could Charming be ready to treat her like a real wife? Perhaps even live together again?

She smiled as Charming came into view, holding that old sword out in front of him with a big grin on his face. "Have you come to attack my farm, Snow?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in a michievous manner.

Snow grinned michevously as she climbed off Crystal and tied her to the barn. "No, I came to attack my Charming Shepherd." With that, she launched herself at him and covered him with delicious kisses. As she knew he would, Charming dropped the sword just before she landed in his arms. Soon, he kissed her back, covering her face with his sweet lips.

"Hello, Snow," he finally greeted her as they pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes. "I need to make butter today, before the weather gets too warm. If you would like to watch, that would be fine."

"Of course," said Snow, trying not to be disappointed that he didn't appear to be ready to persue a sexual relationship with her again. After all, she enjoyed learning more about Charming by watching him perform farm chores. And she smiled at the way he called her "Snow," again. It had been so long since she'd heard her more familar name from his lips. It felt as if they were becoming intimate in a different way.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Watching Charming milk the sheep was sweet, as he was just as gentle as he always was as the pail filled with milk. But when that was done, he sighed deeply several times. Then he stared at milk for several moments, like he wasn't certain what to do. It wasn't anything like her confident Charming Shepherd, who always knew exactly how to perform these farm chores. "Charming, what is the problem?" she whispered to him as he stared at the milk again.

"No problem at all," he replied as he carefully walked back to the house, so not to let the milk spill.

"All right, it just looked as if you were a bit troubled a few moments ago," said Snow as they entered the house. She stared right into his eyes so he wouldn't be able to hide anything.

Charming sighed. "It's just that...Mother always made the butter. But I've been doing chores she did in the last few months. Making and baking bread," he paused to stare at Snow as he mentioned that, and her body grew hot at the memory of the last time they'd made bread together. "Washing dishes, and everything. I even sewed mysefl a new shirt with some linen I picked up last fall." He patted the brown linen shirt he was wearing.

Snow took a moment to study the shirt closely, running her fingers all over the thin material. "I think you did a fine job," she said, pressing her fingers against his shirt and chest once again. He certainly had a fine chest, too.

"Thank you," Charming replied with a burn in his eyes. But then he quickly shook it away. Did he have to be so practical? Snow asked herself in frustration. "But I haven't made any butter here since mother died. Taking care of the things she used to do for the first time is difficult, but I'll manage."

"I know you will," Snow replied, full of admiration as she gazed at him. "You're so strong, Charming. But just because we know you _can_ manage by yourself doesn't mean you should have to do so. I'll help you make the butter."

Charming's face crinckled in confusion. "Do you know how to make butter as well as bread, Snow?"

Snow smiled at him. "No, butter - making wasn't something they did at the palace. But, perhaps you could teach me?"

Charming's blue eyes light up in surprise. "Yes, I could do that."

OOOOOOOOO

In the corner of Charming's cottege, a tall, wooden container that Snow had never noticed leaned up against the wall. He took a deep breath and stared at it for a second. "Would you hold this for me?" It looked like a large jar and that went past his knees.

"Absolutely," Snow replied, placing her hands on the wood.

With that, Charming poured all the milk from the pail into the tall jar. "Now I remember Mother would churn the milk with this." He picked up a odd - looking device that had a long stick and a round circle at the end. Then he pushed it into the wooden jar. "Can you give me your hands, Snow?"

Snow nodded, loving the way his warm, firm hands felt in hers. He placed her hands on the stick and together they moved it up and down. She smiled at him, once again feeling intimacy of a different sort. It felt wonderful to work together again. Naturally Charming's warm, tingling breath on her neck felt nice, too.

OOOOOOOOOO

It took them a couple of hours to churn the butter, but they both enjoyed every minute of it. "I think churning butter might be my new favorite chore," Snow told him when they fininshed. She kissed his cheek, feeling his beard brush against her face. She enjoyed the feeling so much that she kissed him agian.

Charming smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know what you mean."

"Still, I should probably leave soon," Snow sighed. "There were some riots at the docks last week that I had to defuse. Did you hear about them? That's why Red came here to get me."

"Riots?" Charming asked. His eyes widdened. "Did they attack _you,_ Snow?"

Snow shook her head. "No, they just destroyed some of the docks. My knights took care of most of the fighting, but I need to make sure it doesn't happen again. But I'll see you soon, I promise." With that, she tore herself away from his arms and walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night, Snow desperately wished she hadn't left her husband's arms that afternoon. She wondered if perhaps _she_ should volunteer to live with Charming on the farm instead of waiting until he was ready to return to the palace. After all, it didn't appear as if his memories of being a prince would ever return. But did that really matter? Snow loved Charming whether he was a prince or not, and she had fallen in love her Charming Shepherd all over again while she visited him on the farm. She loved the way he took care of the sheep; she loved how he knew how to perform all the farm chores, even the ones his mother used to take care of; and she loved how relaxed he seemed to be living on his farm. It was definitely the life for him.

"There," said Snow's lady's maid, interrupting her thoughts. "Your corset is unlaced, your majesty."

Snow took a deep breath and realized that was true. She'd been so preoccupied with thoughts about her Charming Shepherd that Snow hadn't even realized her corset was unfastened. "Thank you," she replied automatically.

The maid bowed to Snow and disappeared from the room as Snow White disgaurded her corest and pulled on her silk white nightgown.

If Snow really wanted her marriage to succeed, perhaps it was her responsibility to give up her crown, just as he had done several months ago. She would need to abbandon all the luxeries such as ladies maids, silk nightgowns, and full meals. But considering Snow had lived with even less when she was on the run, she doubted that would be too hard. After all, they could live together again and have a real marriage that way. She could learn to farm, just as he had learned to be a prince. It was obvious Charming could use her support and help with his farm, too. Snow had already helped him do a couple of chores which she definitely enjoyed. She smiled as she daydreamed about the bread - making and butter churning. She and Charming had always been so in sync when they worked side - by - side, and it appeared that was still true.

She climbed on to her large bed in the queen's chamber and sighed. She was used to sleeping alone now, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. This rosewood bed with silk sheets was still lonely. A smaller bed contanining linen sheets with her Charming Shepherd next to her would be a welcome change.

In many ways, it would be a relief to abbandon her crown, anyway. Many of her subjects didn't respect Snow as their queen anymore. Ruling her kingdom seemed nothing but trouble. Yet, could Snow really abbandon the kingdom she'd worked so hard to take back from Regina and George? What would happen to the people if she left? Would Regina return as the Evil Queen? Or would they be left without a ruler at all? But if she had to choose between her kingdom and the love of her life, shouldn't her Charming come first?

Snow tossed and turned for hours, trying to decide what she should do.

 **What did you think of that? Please give me some reviews for this chapter, whether you have or have not given reviews previously.**

 **If anyone would rather not receive a public response, you're welcome to review me through a PM as well.**

 **Here's the responses for the last chapter.**

 **Guest # 1: Just because it appears that Charming wants to stay on the farm and Snow wants to remain Queen right now doesn't mean that's the way things will end up. As this story shows, time can change people's minds. Snow is already wondering if she should give up her crown at to live on the farm at the end of this chapter.**

 **However, I will also caution you from believing that the kingdom doens't need Snow just becuase she's having trouble enforcing her rule right now. As Snow ponders in this chapter, if she leaves, there is a far possiblity the Evil Queen could return. Or there could be something called "a power vacuum" (which is a politcal term that describes a state with** _ **no leader**_ **at all). Any politican would say that is a dangerous situation for all.**

 **Guest # 2: David called her Snow White because he didn't think he's close enouch to her to refer to her by her nickname. Espeically considering she was royalty. So, yes, in some ways it was to show respect, and his belief that that they were "unequal." But as you can see, they have crossed that barrier in this chapter. (It was something I've known for a long time it would change when they started spending time together on the farm.)**

 **Booksingmydreams: I'm glad you like the emotion and depth of this story. And thank you for having faith in me. :)**

 **Austenphile: First of all, I don't mind that you telling me what you have problems with and/or frustrated with in this story. As I have tried to explain, that's what I** _ **want**_ **my readers to do. I want to hear what you actually think about the story/chapter, not what you think I want to hear. And I promise you, I will** _ **never**_ **hold it against anyone. Naturally, I reserve the right to disagree wiht you sometimes, but some readers have also opened me up to new ideas with their different opinions.**

 **Moving on. Glad you like the fact that I'm referencing his grief over his mother. Personally, I think that other than's Snow's grief for Eva and Regina's grief for Cora, the show did a horrible job dealing with all the character's grief over their loved ones. Since I like stories to be realistic, (even when they're fantasy), I think it's important to be addressed. And I agree with you; it's great that Charming is so open about his emotions, and has so much faith in True Love, even with all the odds against him. I'm glad you think he's still in character in this story.**

 **I'm glad you liked the scene with Snow and Johanna. Granny didn't talk to her about that because she's still struggling a little to see Snow and Charming's relationship objectively. (Because, "He lied to us about who he is.") And from a persoanl note, I really wanted Johanna more invovled in this story, as she was someone who knew Snow (and her** _ **parents**_ **) as a child.**

 **I gave you some kisses and then some in this chapter, so I hope that makes you happy. (Or are you as frustrated as Snow that they didn't take it further...?)**

 **Thank you** _ **very much**_ **for telling me I've made these characters real, as that along with characterization, are the most important parts of a story for me.**

 **Guest # 3: Glad you think the slow burn will be worth it in the end. And yes, it's sad that everything was so awkward when they met again in the beginning of Chapter 11. Part of that was because Charming was under the impression that Snow wanted him to come back to the palace then, and he still wasn't ready for that but didn't want to turn her down. But the other issue is that that in real life, it's common for people to not sure how to talk/interact with each other if they haven't seen or spoken to each other for a long time, no matter how strong their feelings still are.**


	13. An Epic Adventure

An Epic Adventure

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who knows all about the adventures you can have with lava.**

David swallowed his last bite of bread and cheese. Then he placed his dishes in the warm water above the fire place. As he scrubbed the breakfast dishes, he wondered if Snow would visit today. After all, it had been a few days since she'd come by. He certainly hoped she would come today; everything was better with her around.

Of course, Snow had a lot of other responsibilities besides visiting him, and David knew that. She was the queen. With all the things she must do, he understood that Snow couldn't come everyday. She must hold court, oversee all the servants in her castle, and ride through the kingdom in order to patrol it. With this Spring Ball that she was expected to host next week, she was even busier than normal. Besides that, Snow had to pacify any revolts, like the one she'd told him had occurred a couple of weeks ago. David smiled as pictured her armed with her bow and arrows as she explained to the rebels that type of behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

But as sexy as he still believed her to be when she was fighting, David still hoped he didn't have to face any more rebels. What if things got out of control and she was injured by mistake? Or even worse? David's heart almost choked him at that thought.

Scrubbing the bowl even harder than before, a piece broke off the edge of the wood. David sighed and took it out of the water. Then he began washing a wooded cup and reminded himself to be more careful about how he let out his frustration.

Of, course he probably didn't need to worry, as Snow was amazing with a bow. He grinned as he remembered how well she could hit the target no matter how difficult it was to reach. Sometimes things happened even to the most skilled warriors, though. Snow had also told him that her knights stood by her that day to help, but surely even the knights weren't foolproof. Perhaps David could help if any more rebels attacked? He was rather good with a sword, and he would feel better if he could protect his wife himself.

His wife. David 's eyes widdened and he dropped the cup he was washing, and it landed with a loud spalsh.

He had just referred to Snow as his wife, not because that was who she was supposed to be, but that was what she truly felt like in his heart. He looked forward to seeing her and spending time with her more than anything else. And David felt more protective of her than _anyone_ , even his mother, who had been his only family from the time he was a small boy, or the sheep that any shepherd must defend at all cost. He loved teasing her and kissing her, as always. And David couldn't believe what a wonderful team they were when they worked together. Most importantly, ever since Snow had begun visiting him, he no longer felt inferior to her. He felt as close to her as a husband should be.

David finished washing the cup and wiped off his hands, which suddenly felt chilly out of the warm water. He supposed that wasn't _exactly_ true. If they were truly as close as a married couple should be, they should live together again. David had always believed he would return to the palace when his memories finally returned. His memories seemed to have sailed away and had no plans of coming back. Still, if David already felt like Snow was his wife without remembering their courtship, perhaps that wasn't necessary after all.

But was David truly ready to give up the peaceful life of the farm he loved for the life of a royal? He still had no idea how to be a prince, much less a king.

David walked outside and listened to the birds chripping in the distance and the bright green grass was several inches high. He'd always loved this period of spring, as it meant it finally time to take the sheep to the pasture. "Hello," he greeted the sheep as he stepped into the barn, inhaling the comfortable smells of hay, sheep, and manure. "Would you guys like to eat fresh grass today?"

Bleating at him, the adult sheep looked at David. On the other hand, one of the newer lambs stared innocently without making a sound. These sheep trusted him. How could David actually leave these sheep who needed him to take care of them and protect them? Then an image of Snow's tender smile and sparkling green eyes flashed through his mind. How could David possibly choose his _farm_ over his _wife_?

He sighed and fed the chickens some bread crumbs, while he pondered this problem.

Perhaps he could clean the manure in the barn before he took the sheep to pasture. Snow still might arrive soon. He smiled as he pictured the way she would ride in on Crystal, with her gorgeous black curls falling at her shoulders. In the meantime, David smiled as he listened to the familar sounds of clucking chickens and bleating sheep.

When the stalls were completely clean, David listened closely for the sound of a horse trotting or whinneying as he stared at the sun. It was becoming to late to wait any longer. David reminded himself that he shouldn't expect Snow to come as often as he would like her to do so. He sighed and opened the stalls to let the sheep out. "Let's go eat some fresh grass."

He picked up his shepherd's crook, which was leaning against the wall in the corner of the barn and gently herded all of the sheep outside. Just as he was about to open the gate, he heard a miraculous noise in the distance. Trot - trot, trot - trot went the horse, the noise becoming louder every moment. A huge smile spread across David's face. Snow was able to visit today, after all!

"Hello, Charming," Snow greeted him as Crystal finally trotted over to the fence. "No sword today?" David loved how her smile appeared to speard all over her face as she looked at him.

Charming shrugged, as he clutched his shepherd's crook. "Well, this is more important when I'm herding sheep, and it can actually be used as a weapon if necessary." He raised it over his head to show her her how he could hit anyone that tried to attack his sheep.

Snow noddded as her smile seemed to grow bigger than it already was somehow. "Of course. I'd never underestimate you, whether you were carrying a prince's weapon or a shepherd's."

David leaned over and kissed her hand in thanks, tasting her sweet skin as he did so. But he pondered her comment before. It was true that a sword was usually a weapon for a prince, or at least a noble. Since he'd learned how to use one before he left the farm, he'd never really thought about that. But perhaps that made him more of a prince than he believed.

A few moments later, Snow was still sitting perched on Crystal's back. Usually she climbed of the horse as soon as she arrived. "Are you coming with us? I'm taking the sheep out to pasture today. I suppose you could ride your horse if you wanted." He daydreamed about how wonderful it would be to share this experience with Snow. Leading the sheep to the meadows. Relaxing while they all munched on grass. Protecting them from any harm.

But Snow's smile faded as she shook her head. "Sorry, Charming. I only stopped by to say hello to you. I'm on my way to Mount Yanderin. I've heard someone was trapped there and it's started erupting."

David nodded, loving the way she cared about all the people in her kingdom. At the same time, he immediately began to panic at the idea of Snow charging into a dangerous situation like an erupting volcano. "Shouldn't your knights take care of that?"

"Some of my knights are ill. And the rest are needed to prevent more riots," said Snow. "Besides, I've always been able to take care of myself. If I can survive for years living alone in the forest while the Evil Queen sent her knights after my heart, than I can survive one measely volcano. And I'm bringing my bow with me as well, in case I run into other kinds of trouble."

David paused and noticed her bow and arrows were strapped to the back of the horse. "Of course," David agreed. He knew how capable she was. It was one of the things he admired... no _loved_ about her. But that didn't stop the dread from filling him at the idea of Snow facing danger alone. Without him. "But I'll come with you anyway."

Snow eyes lit up, as she obviously loved the idea. Still, she protested, "What about your sheep? Weren't you about ready to take them to pasture?"

Looking at the sheep, David shrugged. They looked back at him with questions in their eyes. Snow was more important than they were. "I'll take them to Michael. He lives nearby, and he took care of the sheep while I was gone before."

Snow nodded. "Great."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A half an hour later, David's sheep were on their way to pasture with Michael's help, and he and Snow rode Crystal towards Mount Yanderin. David also strapped his old sword around his waist and brought his trusty ax for extra protection. He had to admit, as dangerous as this was, his heart was pumping with excitement at the thought of an adventure of this sort with Snow.

She difinitely agreed, as she exclaimed, "I'm so happy you decided to come with me. I would have never expected this."

He squeezed her middle from behind in response as Crystal trotted on.

As they approached the edge of the forest, David's nose filled with the scent of roasted wild boar. His mouth watered at that, as it had been several months since he'd sunk his teeth into a juicy piece of meat. Still, he instinctively grabbed his sword. Cooking meat in the forest usually meant one thing: outlaws.

"Hello, friends," said a cheerful man dressed in animal skins stepped out into the clearing. "We have a bit of wild boar left, if you'd like to share dinner with us."

David's mouth ached to say yes, but he knew this was probably a trap. Outlaws weren't to be trusted. So he shook his head.

At the same time, Snow nodded eagerly. "If you are willing to share, we'd love to."

"Snow!" he whispered in her ear, horrifed. "These are outlaws. They probably want to steal your horse when we aren't looking. Worse, what if they know you're the queen and are planning on posioning you or something?"

Snow sighed. "If they try to steal Crystal or poison me, then I'll be ready for them. But I don't think they know I'm roaytly. I'm not traveling in a carriage or with knights, nor am I dressed like a queen. And even Crystal looks a bit dirty to be a white horse. This has been quite a journey, hasn't it girl?" she said as she petted her horse, whom did look quite brown. David nodded as he admired Snow's outfit again. She wore a sexy pair of cotton pants and shirt; she was right, it was more informal than what she usually wore. "And Charming, plenty of outlaws are nice people that are just not able to live by normal means. I used to be one, you know." She hopped off Crystal and tied her to a tree that was in full view of the campsite.

David shook his head as he hopped off the horse as well. "I know that, but that was special circumstances. These people are deliberately disobeying the law for who knows what reason."

As they continued aruging, a woman dressed in animal skins greeted Snow and David. "Here," ripped a piece of a small wild boar right off the bone and handed it to Snow and David. "Linus had always believed in sharing food with fellow travellers," she said as she smiled at the man. He smiled back tenderly at her.

David sat on a nearby rock where he had a good view of Crystal and carefully took a bite of the meat. He had to admit, it was obviously cooked well and sinking his teeth into it felt wonderful.

Snow munched on her piece with a smile on her face. He watched her carefully for signs of poision but their didn't appear to be any. Linus also took another piece of meat, so David supposed it couldn't be that bad. And Crystal was still in full view, munching on nearby grass.

After their stomaches were full, Snow and David thanked the other couple before climbing back on Crystal. "I wouldn't camp here very long," Snow warned them. "I've heard Mount Yanderin is has begun to erupt."

The couple nodded. "We'll leave soon."

"You know, I think I'm going to change the rule that only nobles and royals are allowed to hunt. Look how many nice people hunt because it's the only way they can eat." Snow commented as they made their way to the mountain.

David had never really thought about that before. Wild game was simply off limits to him for as long as he could remember, and that was all there was to it. But when he thought of the way that nice couple had shared their game, he smiled at her from behind. "You may be right about that," he whispered against her neck. "You have such a heart for the people, Snow. Look at the way your risking yourself to rescue someone you don't even know."

OOOOOOOOOOO

They were about a fourth of the way up Mount Yanderin when the lava appeared. It followed down the mountain like a rushing river that knocked over everything in its path. The deadly river seemed to go on forever, pushing logs, tree branches, and boulders through it.

Crystal immediately protested, whinnying in fear and tried to turn around.

Snow White sighed and petted Crystal's silky mane. "I'm sorry girl," she told the horse gently. With that, she climbed off the animal and gestured for David to do the same. "I should have expected this," said Snow. "If we try any more, she'll rear up again, like Lightning did last summer." She shuttered, as if that idea was far more scary than the lava. David thought about it for a moment, and realized that to Snow, it probably was.

"Run back to the palace Crystal," Snow told her horse, pointing in the other direction. "I hope she makes it, but we can look for her another time if necessary. Come, we need to find a way across."

She examined a large tree which seemed to stretch at least halfway across the lava river. Just as she appeared ready to begin climbing it, the lava hit the tree and forced the tree from its roots.

Snow quickly jumped on the log as it travelled through the lava instead. The liquid fire spit and nearly caught her black hair.

David's heart jumped out his chest in fear, and he immediately jumped. His shealth weighed against his left leg, but that didn't stop him. Hif feet landed the log as well, right on the edge where he could feel the burning lava almost singe them. But it was all worth it when he was able to grasp Snow's hand in his.

Still, the log they were standing on began to burn, so both Snow and David leaped.

Unfortunately, they didn't land together. David landed on a boulder, and Snow landed on another log that moved in a different direction. Snow's form seemed to grow smaller and smaller as she immediately jumped off that one as well; after all, it was about ready to burn, too.

The lava moved faster, pushing Snow further away from David, and more embers spit in the air, blocking his view. All of the sudden, he couldn't see her form anywhere.

Terror filled David as he leaped again, despereate to find Snow. He no longer cared whether he was able to cross the lava river or not. All that mattered to him was reuniting with her.

He landed on another log, but Snow was nowhere to be found. The smoke from the burning log made his eyes water.

David blinked a couple of times and attempted to wipe his eyes.

He _must_ find Snow. No matter how hopeless things appeared, David refused to give up. He leaped to another log.

As he did so, flashes began to appear in his mind. " _I will always find you!" he called as Snow rode off into the forest on a white horse. "I will always find you!" Snow cried as David was captured and thrown in a carriage. "I will find you!" David called as they lost each other in a battle._

David blinked again as he tried to focus on looking around the river of lava. Apparently he and Snow had lost each other several times in the past, and they always knew they would find each other again. This time would be no exception.

David jumped again before the log he was standing on disappeared under the red river completely.

As David blinked the burn and sting from his eyes, he saw someone leap in the distance. Could it be?

He leaped closer to that location, landing roughly on a large rock. David's sword and shealth pressed against his leg, but he ignored it. He could see the form had long, dark hair, just as Snow did. It must be her!

"Snow!" said David, tasting heat and fire as he did so. Then he jumped again. He was getting closer.

"Charming!" said Snow, jumping to a log closer to him. To David's horror, she nearly slipped into the burning river below. Her arms and legs flew everywhere as she tried to catch her balance.

"No, Snow!" he cried as he jumped, aiming for the same log. Unfortunately, David landed on another boulder instead. David's heart almost stopped beating as Snow's arms and legs still moved wildly.

But he instantly jumped again. This time he landed on the same spot she was. Quickly David grabbed Snow's arm and pulled her more fully onto the log.

"Charming!" she cried in delight throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Snow," David said, doing the same. He didn't care that they were still in the middle of a river of lava. All that mattered at the moment was that they were together again.

Soon, they had to jump again, as the log was about ready to cook. But neither could keep the grin off their faces as they leaped together, holding hands.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Evenutally, they made it to the other side, their hearts still pounding and sweat pouring off their skin. "Oh, Snow, I love you," David said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, too, my Charming Shepherd," Snow replied. They leaned in for another kiss, when another tree crashed nearby and more liquid fire rushed toward them.

They clasped hands tightly and took off running.

"I mean it, Snow," David yelled, making certain his voice could be heard above all the noise. "Memories or no memories, I love you. I don't want to be separated from you anymore. When we're finished here, I'll move back to the palace."

They could feel the boiling heat from the lava directly behind them, so they pressed their feet onward.

"No Charming!" Snow yelled back at him as they ran. "You're a shepherd at heart, and I love you for it. I can't ask you to give that up. I'll move to the farm."

She panted, trying to yell and run heavily at the same time. David wrapped his arm around her shoulders afraid that she'd pushed herself too much. "Take it easy, Snow," he told her. "The lava is far enough for us to take a break."

Snow looked as if she might argue, but David wrapped his arms around her fully and planted a hot kiss on her mouth instead. She moaned in contentment and kissed him back. Even more sweat than before dripped off their bodies but that only increased the appeal for him, and she seemed to think the same.

David kissed one sweatdrop after another on her neck; he loved the taste of hot salt and Snow. Meanwhile, she ran her fingers down his moist back eagerly, like she couldn't get enough of his heat.

Within moments, that wasn't enough. It was an even more intense moment than the one in his cottage last week. They looked into each other's eyes and knew they must have each other. _Now_. David yanked Snow's traveling pants down to her ankles. Snow removed his sword and instantly pulled down his pants after that.

Then before either of them could think, Snow grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. David immediately sank into her warmth, and he knew he was home. He truly had _found_ her.

As he moved inside her, a flash appeared in his mind. _"I found you!" said Snow with a smug grin on her face. "I knew you would," said David, loving how well his game had worked. They attacked each other with a hot, melting kiss that went on and on. At the same time, the tore off each other's clothes, and joined themselves together. "This... was... kiss... such a... mmmm great idea, Charming," said Snow as he thrusted._

Suddenly, Present Snow pushed her mouth on his and bit his bottom lip. All at once, David couldn't think of the past or anything else as he exploded inside Snow.

"David!" she called out as she spasmed soon aftewards. "I love you" she told him again, gazing into his eyes as he withdrew from her.

"I love you, too, Snow," David smiled as he pulled his pants back on. And that's why I can't let you give up your crown. That's an important part of you that I love; it your bithright. And I know you care a lot about your people. Remember the rules you were thinking about changing? And Look at what your doing now. Trying to rescue someone from an _erupting volcano_." He fastened his sword and shealth back to his hip.

Snow pulled her pants back on as well and smiled at him. "So are you. Speaking of which, I think I hear more lava in the distance."

David nodded. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

"This way," Snow pointed to the left. Their hands clasped and took off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow explained to Charming that they were looking for a little cottage on the mountain that was shaped like a shoe.

"A shoe?" he asked, glancing at her as they ran. The lava hummed in the distance.

Snow nodded as they sped up once again. "That's what Ronald said. He's one of my stable groommen and a good one. He came to me this morning and asked if anyone would be able to check on his mother, because he'd heard the volcano might erupt."

"- And you said of course," Charming finished for her, sounding a bit hoarse. He must be thinking of his own mother, and how he hadn't been able to save her.

"Yes, I did," Snow agreed. "Anyway, Ronald said that his mother lived in a little house shaped like a shoe. He said she used to have all kinds of children, but they're all grown up now. Most of them were girls that married farmers. And when he was lucky to find a job as a groomsmen, his mother told him to take it. He loves his job, but..."

Charming nodded. "Yes," he said without even needing her to complete the thought. Which was good because Snow couldn't seem to put into words.

"Is the cottage?" Charming suddenly asked, pointing ahead to something peaking out behind two evergreen trees.

Snow ran ahead for a closer look, still holding onto to him. There in front of them was a small, three story home that was indeed shaped like a shoe. They both chuckled at the sight, relieved to laugh after such an intense day. "Yes."

Snow marched up to the door and knocked.

For several moments there was silence. In the distance, they heard snapping trees and rushing lava again.

Snow knocked a bit harder.

Finally, the door opened and a short woman with grey hair and sad brown eyes looked back at them. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Ellen?" Snow asked her.

The woman nodded. "Yes, dear."

"Well, Mount Yanderin is erupting, and we've come to help you down," said Snow. "Come, let's move quickly. The lava will arrive here soon."

But to Snow's surprise, the woman shook her head. "Sorry, dear, but I'm too old to climb down this mountain. I've lived my whole life here. If the lava is going to take me, then it will. You two run along before the lava kills you, too."

Snow shook her head. She couldn't return and tell Ronald she'd failed to save his mother. "Your son is one of my groomsmen. He desperately wants you to be all right. You are welcome to live in the palace as well."

Ellen's eyes widdened. "The _palace_? One of my children wants to me to live in the palace with him?"

"Yes," Snow replied with a smile. "Come with us. Hurry."

"Are you sure the queen won't mind? Why would she want a nobody like me to live at the palace? No, this is my home. Sorry." The woman attempted to shut the door but Snow stopped her.

"Ellen," Snow laughed. "I am the queen. And I really would like it if you came back to the palace with me. I could hire you as a cook if you'd like."

Ellen's brown eyes widdened even more and she instantly gave a low bow at the waist. "I'm sorry your majesty, I wasn't aware... But as much as I hate to say no to you, Queen Snow White, I still can't leave. I'm simply too old to be climbing down mountains. This is my home and it's where I belong. I always knew I would die in this house and it looks like now is my time. Sorry. Besides, my cooking isn't all that great. I'm certain you have much better cooks at the palace. "

Snow sighed. Ronald had warned her that his mother was stubborn, but honestly! What could she do to convince Ellen to come with them?

Ellen attempted to shut the door again, but this time Charming became a stone wall, blocking the way. "Ellen, I know what it's like to be attached to the place you've always lived. But I've learned that _people_ are more important than places. Your son wants you to live with him. Your home can be with him. I've lost my mother recently, and I'd give almost anything for her to be alive again. I'm sure your son would think the same thing if something happened to you today."

Snow smiled tenderly as her Charming spoke, understanding exactly what he was saying. Then she wrapped her arm around his waist, wanting to give him her support and needing to feel him. Ever since their brief coupling earlier, she'd felt a desire for more phsyical contact.; it made her feel closer to him.

Ellen looked at Snow and Charming and then back into her house for several moments. "I don't know..." she said slowly. "You're probably right about my son, young man, but I still don't know how I'm going to climb down the mountain. Especially with the lava coming."

"We'll help you," Charming told the woman firmly. "Look, I know it's easy to think it's too hard because you know it's going to be difficult. But I think you're a strong woman, Ellen. A woman who has lived all of her life on this mountain and raised her children here must be strong. I think you can do it if you try. Come with us. For your son."

He held out his hand and the woman placed her hand in his. Meanwhile Snow kissed Charming's cheek and whispered "thank you." Ellen would have never agreed to come without his help.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ellen was correct; climbing down the mountain was difficult for her. Especially considering her "old bones" didn't allow her to move very fast. But Ellen used Snow's shoulder as a walking - stick and Charming pulled her along, despite her moaning.

At one point, when they all heard the lava rush and snap trees directly behind them, Charming picked the older woman up. Then he and Snow ran to safety. Snow was amazed at how strong he could be, running with a fully grown woman in his arms.

Pouring out like never before, the lava became an even larger problem at the foot of the mountain. Furthermore, the volcano threw ash into the air, and they all coughed a lot. Snow looked at the ground as often as possible. But it was even more difficult for Ellen, whose "lungs weren't as young as they used to be." Snow and Charming took turns allowing the older woman to breathe against their chests, so she wouldn't choke.

 _Finally_ they finished climbing down the mountain and were far enough from the foot that they didn't need to worry about lava or ash. "Thank you," Ellen told them as she sat on an old stump to relax. The sky shone pink behind her, as the sun was setting. "Both of you." She paused and coughed several times as her lungs struggled to remove the ash she'd breathed. Her voice sounded hoarse and she had a terrible cough, but she was alive.

"I would have never have made it - cough - without either of your help. If we get back to the palace, I think I'll like living with you as king and queen as well as with Ronald," said Ellen, her eyes shining with gratitude.

Snow smiled back. "I'm going to signal a bird to send for the carriage. And Doc as well."

Meanwhile, Charming started a fire and found some water for Ellen.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Later they cuddled together on the forest floor while Ellen rested. The stars twinkled above them, creating the perfect atmosphere for romance. "I'm glad you came with me today," Snow told him again, caressing his furry face as she spoke. "Adventures with you are always so enjoyable." As terrifying as those life - and - death moments were, they always remembered them fondly. After all, they both loved thrills and doing things together.

"Me too," Charming agreed as he ran his hands through her dark hair. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together from now on."

Snow smiled and kissed him in response to that. At least that was one thing on which they could agree.

He moved his arms down her back as he continued speaking. "And did you hear what Ellen said? She thought she'd enjoy living with us as _king_ and _queen_. Do you think... I'd be a able to be a king, after all, Snow?" His blue eyes shined with hope in the starlight.

"Of course I do! I always have. I can't really be a good ruler without you, and I think the people's response to me in the last few months proves it." Snow replied immediately. "Look how you were able to motivate Ellen today; certainly better than I did. Motivating people is something you've always had a gift for, whether it's encouraging our people to fight the Evil Queen and King George, assuring me that we'd be together when I began to lose hope, or an old woman who won't leave a mountain even though the volcano is erupting. You have so much hope, Charming that you show everyone else how to find hope, too. We need that at the palace."

She reached over and caressed his face again, loving the texture of his beard. "You've always been a much better listener than I am, too. I have such a difficult time listening to the people's complaints when I hold court. My mind keeps wandering, no matter how many times I tell myself to focus on what they are saying. The people need someone who will really hear them Charming."

Charming nodded and moved his head to listen to her heartbeat. She smiled, remembering how many times he'd done that in the past afte a battle. It made her feel so special. "I love you," she whispered into his hair.

"I love you, too, Snow," he told her, looking up to gaze into her eyes. "But I don't understand. If you _always_ believed I could be a good king, why did you tell me to leave? Why did you tell me I had to pretend to be Prince James?" His voice sounded a bit hurt, but his arms still clung to her tightly, as if he was afraid to break the physical connection.

Snow laughed. "Charming that had nothing to do with not believing you! I told you to leave because I agreed with Doc that it was best that you remove yourself from the stress you were under at the Palace. I was worried about you with all those blackouts... Are you going to start getting blackouts again if you return to the palace?" Rocks began to settle in her stomach at that thought. Perhaps she should suggest they both live on the little sheep farm again.

Charming laughed, causing his entire body to shake. "I doubt it. I meant to tell you, I remembered some things today! When I was looking for you in the lava, I recalled promising to 'find you' again and again."

"You always do," said Snow. Her heart seemed to grow that he remembered something so important to them.

"And when we were intimate, I remembered another time we did it standing up. After you 'found me' again," Charming chuckled.

Snow kissed him, letting her tongue explore every inch of his mouth to show how she felt abou that statement.

When they finally came up for air, Charming smiled and kissed both of her cheeks. Then he said, "But as exciting as those memories are for me, I know I don't need them. I love you with or without my memories. And apparently I might be a good king without my memories, too. So I don't feel the need to try to force them back."

Snow sighed in relief and she felt the rocks disappear as quickly as they had sprung up in her stomach. "Thank goodness." There was no way she could handle watching another of his blackouts. "But returning to the former subject, I told you that you had to pretend to be Prince James because that's what _you_ felt was necessary before your accident. All I was doing was trying to honor your wishes."

"Really?" Charming asked in amazement. He relaxed his arms, although he kept them wrapped around her.

"Really. I'm sorry if doing so made you feel inadquate. But the good news is, if you return, everyone will you you're name is David now. And you definitely look like a David, with a full beard on your face." She caressed his fur again, loving its texture.

"That true," said Charming, reaching up to play with her hair again. "But what do you mean 'if''? I thought we agreed we _were_ returning to the palace."

Snow sighed. "As much as I know we need to be together again, and I'm looking foward to ruling with you again, I know you still prefer being a shepherd, Charming. I see you with those sheep, knowing exactly what to do for them and how to protect them." She reached over to his chest and felt his heart beating underneath her palm. "That farm and those sheep have your heart. You're my Charming Shepherd. I still remember how excited you were that you were going to take them to pasture today."

Charming sighed his eyes, which looked dark in the dim light, stared into hers. "Yes, I love shepherding, Snow but I love you a lot more." He reached over and felt her heart as well. "Remember what I told Ellen earlier today? About how people are more important than places?"

Snow sighed. "Thank you, but I wish there was some way I could give you the life you wanted... Especially considering I know how stressful it can be to rule the kingdom... " And then her smile spread from ear to ear as an idea came to her. "What if we keep the farm as sort of a vacation home to use when we need a break from the palace? Can you hire the same man as a caretaker again, and tell him we will be back periodically?"

Her Charming Shepherd smiled from ear to ear as well. "I think that would work out fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Not long after that, the carriage arrived, complete with Doc inside. They woke up Ellen, whose breathing was still raspy, but still managed to climb into the carriage with their assistance. Doc began examining her as they all headed for the palace. Snow hoped Ellen would recover soon with Doc's help, and Ronald's as well. Perhaps she would even consider the palace home someday. After all, after several months of trying to make it home with her court, it finally felt as if Snow were truly going home, with her Charming by her side. It was time for their marriage to be real again.

 **The next chapter will focus on what happens when David does return to the palace with Snow.**

 **But, anyway, what did you think of this chapter?** **Please give me some reviews.**

 **And here's your responses to the last chapter.**

 **Booksinmydreams: Thank you.**

 **Mry23: Objectively, David has already "gotten to know" Snow when they lived in the palace at the beginning of the story. To a certain extent, he held her at arms length at that point, but a lot of that was because he thought he wasn't worthy of being married to a royal without his memores. Certainly Snow gets to know David as a shepherd in chapter 12. But it's just as much about David accepting their relationship and her love as it is about her, which David reflects on in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Guest: Yes, after so many chapters of angst, I thought I should give you a sweetier one. And the chapter about Snow visiting Charming on the farm works well for that. And you are right. Because they're getting to know each other in a relaxed, more equal setting, Charming became more confident about their relationship. :)**

 **Austenphile: I'm glad you liked the romance in chapter 12; it certainly was fun for me to write. As far as the "merging the two different worlds," I hope you can accept the decision they've made at the end of this chapter. Using the farm as a "vacation home" when they need a break from the palace was what I had planned on since chapter 1.**


	14. Back at the Palace

Back at the Palace

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

Doc was quite pleased that Charming would be returning to the palace as well, although he was a bit concerned when Charming admitted that not _all_ of his memories had returned yet. "Prince, ah, David are you sure? Snow has waited eagerly for your return, along with the rest of us, but if all of your memories haven't returned yet, it could be a problem. I think it's quite possible that your blackouts will return again. Perhaps you should return to your farm for a bit longer."

"No, Doc," said Snow firmly, squeezing Charming's hand tighter. "We've been apart for long enough already."

"I really don't think I'll get those blackouts anymore, Doc," said Charming calmly. "What brought them on before was trying to force myself to remember so I could be the husband and... the prince I thought I needed to be. But now I know I don't _need_ all of my memories to be Snow's husband. I just need her." He turned and gazed directly into her eyes as he said that. And although the carriage was dark now, Snow still noticed her Charming's eyes twinkle with love for her from the dim lantern lights.

She gazed right back at him as he continued, "And apparently I don't need my memories to be a prince, either. Or even a king. I just need to be the person I always have been."

Charming glanced at Ellen, sitting next to Doc on the other side of the carriage as he said that. Ellen stared at them for several moments. "But I thought you were already king, sire. You are certainly married to the queen and with all due respect..." her hoarse voice gave away as she began coughing violently once again.

Doc looked at her, concerned. "You should take a steam bath when we reach the palace, ma'am. It should help you breathe a bit better."

"And we'll tell you more about our history tomorrow," Snow promised Ellen.

"No, your majesty, that isn't necessary," she croaked. "I - " she coughed.

"Ma'am, I suggest you save your voice," Doc instructed her in his gentle manner. "From what I understand you breathed in some ash, and that's going to take some time to be cleaned out."

"And we don't mind telling you more about our past, especially if you're going to live in the palace. It will help you understand some of the things people will say there a bit more," Snow added as politely as she could.

OOOOOOOOOO

Doc immediately found a guest chamber complete with its own bath for Ellen, which she protested was too luxurious for a humble woman like her.

"It's not too much for a wonderful woman who I know will make Ronald very happy," Snow told her firmly, guiding her inside.

"Luxurious or not, this is the best way for you to recover, ma'am," Doc explained again. "Ronald will want you to recover."

Ellen still shook her head and planted her feet on the floor. "I'm certain there is plently of room in the servant's quarters. After all, I'm supposed to be a cook."

Charming sighed. "Believe me I understand how overwhelming everything in the palace can be," he told the older woman, looking her right in the eyes. "But this is what you need right now. We wouldn't want you to die because of that ash in your lungs after we rescued you from the volcano, and your son won't want that, either. So listen to Doc."

Ellen finally sighed and entered the private bath chamber.

Snow chuckled. "You know I spent years learning how to talk diplomatically. But sometimes I think your brash - talk works better. Especially with stubborn people."

Charming grinned as they walked down the hall together. "Well, I have had a lot of experience talking to stubborn women in the last year." His eyes danced with michief, showing exactly who he was speaking about.

"I would say, 'it takes one to know one, Charming,'" Snow teased back. He didn't actually think she was more stubborn than he was, did he?

They finally entered the room that had been vacant for several months. Far too long. The joint king and queen's chamber. Snow used one of the hallway candles to light the candles in the suite, and she studied her Charming's body in their glow. "Perhaps we should take a bath as well tonight?" she asked seductively, thinking of how much fun it was to be naked with him in the tub.

Charming nodded immediately. "Yes. With all that dirt and ash from the volcano, there's a lot we need to wash. "Feet." He pulled off her shoes and stockings, caressing her toes as they were exposed. Snow's eyes widdeded at the feeling.

Then she smiled and pulled off his shoes and did the same to him, smiling widedly as he moaned in contentment.

"Chest," he said next, pulling her riding blouse free. Deliberately his hands wandered over her breasts.

Snow's body tingled, and she moaned herself in response to his touch. Then she grabbed Charming's linen shirt and pulled it off him. "Your chest definitely needs to be cleaned as well." She ran her hands over his muscles, feeling his chest hair as she did so. He was very much a man.

Disappearing into the washroom, Snow quickly filled the tub with water. Then she and Charming took off the rest of each other's clothes and carefully settled in the warm, soothing water.

Snow gently washed and rinsed all of the dirt from Charming's hair, loving the feeling of his hair in her hands.

Next he washed her hair, letting his hands massage her scalp over and over until Snow thought she might go crazy with desire. He had talented fingers.

They washed each other's chests, exchanging little kisses at the same time. The bath water seemed to be heating more and more.

Finally Charming reached down to wash her legs, and Snow couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his member and climbed onto of him. _Now_ she was home. This was where they were meant to be.

She looked deep into Charming's blue eyes as they moved and the warm water splashed around them. Suddenly Snow pressed her lips to his and let her tongue explore his mouth just has he was exploring her thoroughly down below. The tension bluilt as they kissed and touched each other until they both exploded. "I love you, Charming" she said when she withdrew her mouth from his.

"I love you, too, Snow. No matter what," he told her firmly as he pulled out of her.

Then they finished their bath and climbed into the bed, with Snow resting her head against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. After months of feeling an empty spot in her chest, Snow finally felt complete.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The palace seemed to buzz with whispers and stares from the servants the next morning. They obivously didn't understand how or why Charming had returned. "We'll have to call everyone together again to explain," Snow whispered to him as they entered the dining room.

Charming noddded.

Red, Granny, and all seven dwarves appeared just as surprised as the servants as she and Charming sat down.

"It's great your back, Prince Ja - I mean David!" Happy said with a big smile.

"Yes. This must," - achoo - "mean you're feeling" - achoo, "better," said Sneezy

Red stayed quiet for several mintues and Snow felt her best friend's eyes on both of them, as if she couldn't decide what to think of this development. But finally she held out her hand to Charming. "Welcome back, _Prince David_. I knew you and Snow wouldn't stay separated for long."

Charming shook Red's hand. Then he smiled at all of Snow's family. "Thank you. I'm happy to be back here, too."

Just then the pages brought in the breakfast food. Snow could smell freshly baked bread with butter to dip it in and fluffly scrambled eggs. Of course, the pages also placed glasses of wine next to each person and a bowl of water to wash their hands. The dwarves immediately dove into the food, while Snow, Charming, and Red all ate more calmly.

Granny simply stared at Charming with an expression Snow couldn't explain. Her food remained untouched. Finally the older woman commented, "So are you planning on _everyone_ calling you David now, or just us?"

Charming sighed. "I done with lying, Granny. I told everyone in the palace and in the kingdom that before I left. My name is David. I can be Prince David or even King David someday, but I'm not going to be anyone else." He paused to place a piece of egg in his mouth. Snow noticed he couldn't seem to stop eating those scrambled eggs.

Granny nodded. "All right," she said slowly, like she still wasn't certain she believed him.

"Charming has always been an honest man, Granny. Pretending to be someone else was difficult for him," Snow said to the other woman firmly. She patted her husbands shoulder as she spoke and he smiled gratefuly at her.

"Whatever," Grumpy said sarcastically as he swallowed a large piece of bread. "How long do you intend to stay this time?"

"As long as Snow is here, I will be too," Charming said firmly, looking straight into her eyes as he spoke.

Snow felt her heart almost burst from her chest at that comment. "Actually, we've come up with a plan to use Charming's farm as a vacation home periodically, considering he loves shepherding so much. And I find the farm relaxing as well. So when we do leave, we'll do it _together_." She gazed into Charming's eyes as she talked, promising him her words were true.

Doc finshed a gulp of wine and nodded approvingly. "That sounds like the perfect way for both of you to relieve the stress that comes with ruling."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After they all finished the morning meal, Doc quickly checked on Ellen and insisted she have another steam bath to treat her respitoray problem. He also told her to carry a cup of steaming hot peppermint tea with her. Then Doc and the other dwarves picked up their axes and headed off to the mines. Meanwhile, Snow and Charming told Ellen they would take her to see Ronald.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," said Ellen as her eyes lit up. "But perhaps I should - cough - begin my shift in the kitchen first. I'm here to work, after all." She croaked the last line and then coughed again.

Snow shook her head and gently pulled the cup of steaming hot water into the older woman's face. "No, Ellen. I know Doc wants you to recover a bit more before you begin working."

Charming sighed. "I know it feels like you're being lazy, taking time to relax, but it's for the best for all of us. We don't want anything to happen to you know that you're safe in the palace." Snow met his eyes with humorous expression, remembering the time after his injury last summer, when he didn't want to relax, either.

Charming's blue eyes looked back at her, dancing with laughter at their own private joke. Then he continued, "And _Ronald_ wouldn't want anything to happen to you now. In fact, I sure Ronald would want to see his mother as soon as possible."

Ellen finally nodded.

OOOOOOOOOO

As the three of them walked to the stables, Snow and Charming explained their history to Ronald's mother. "Well, I don't care that you weren't born into royalty." Elllen told Charming as they walked out the door to the palace.

"Anyone who was able to," she stopped and began to cough deeply. Snow pushed the cup of hot water in front of her face again.

Fianlly Ellen speak again. "Talk to me the way you did yesterday derseves to be a king. I'm sure the rest of the kingdom will agree with me soon."

Snow smiled, grateful for Ellen's support of her husband.

"Thank you," Charming said, smiling at the older woman as well.

Eventually, the reached the stables, where Snow found Crystal had returned. "I'm so happy you made it back," she told the horse as she stroked her silky mane. Then she called out, "Is Ronald here?" to the entire stable.

A brown - haired young man about twenty years old ran toward them. "Yes, your majesty?" he asked.

"Ronald, there's someone here to see you," Snow told him.

Ronald's eyes widdened as he saw Ellen standing next Snow and Charming. "Mother! You're all right!" He ran to his mother with his arms wide open. Just before he threw his arms around her, Ronald paused to bow. Then Ellen pulled her son into her arms. "I was so sure I'd never see you again when I heard about the volcano. I know how you feel about that mountain. Queen Snow White said she'd rescue you, but I just didn't think... Thank you!" He hugged his mother tightly again.

Smiling, Snow watched their happy reunion. But even dearer to her was observing Charming's reaction. His smile lit up his entire face and tears of joy filled his eyes. Watching Ronald and Ellen's reunion certainly eased the pain of losing his own mother. Snow reached over and wrapped her arm around him and they leaned against each other, savoring the moment.

Ronald paused and bowed again. "Queen Snow White, I humbly offer whatever service you wish for saving my mother. Would you like me to wash the ballroom floors in addition to being a stable groom? Clean the stained glass windows? Whatever service you wish, I will do it."

Snow shook her head. "I think I would prefer you to stay a stable groom, Ronald."

"And Ronald, Queen Snow wasn't the only one who rescued me. This man right here," Ellen pointed to Charming. "Was the one who convinced me to come. He also _carried_ me down the mountain at one point." She croaked the last few words and coughed again after that. "They say he's called Prince David right now, but I think he should be our king."

Ronald immediately bowed to Charming as well, much to Snow's delight. "Then I thank you as well, sire. And I agree. You should be our king, just like Snow White is our queen."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow and Charming took Ellen back to the palace for another cup of hot pepermint tea, despite the woman's claim it wasn't necessary. After that, Snow felt she should examine the details about the Spring Ball that was still to be held next week. Charming thought he might be better suited to talk to Michael about becoming the caretaker of his farm again. "Make certain he knows we'll still return soon," said Snow as he left. "I still wish to see you take the sheep to pasture."

Charming smiled and kissed her in response.

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone returned for dinner, which consisted of delicious boiled ham and bread with cheese and red wine. Snow sipped her wine as she looked at Charming and said, "We should announce that your back to the whole castle and the kingdom this afternoon. There's probably arleady plenty of rumors about whats has happened, and we don't need the gossip to become worse."

Charming nodded as he stuffed another piece of ham into his mouth.

Most of the dwarves smiled at the idea as they ate. Sleepy smiled as he yawned.

"I think that sounds like a good plan," said Red as she bit into her bread and cheese. Even Granny nodded, agreeing as well.

But not everyone thought it was a good one. "Are you sure you want to do that today, Snow? What if he disappears again?" Grumpy asked with his typical scowl on his face.

"Then I'll disappear with him, Grumpy. We discussed this before, remember," said Snow, taking a bite of the warm, fluffy bread.

Grumpy took a large bite of ham, studying Charming with a suspicious look on his face as he chewed.

Doc studied Charming carefully as well. "Have you had any headaches today?" he asked.

Charming chuckled. "No, Doc I haven't. I appreciate your concern, but as I've said before, that won't be a problem anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, they instructed all the servants as well as the kinghts and their squires to gather in throne room for an important annoucement. Maids, cooks, and stable groomsmen eventually made their way to the room. White knights marched in with their squires nearby. Snow spotted Ellen standing in a corner next to her son, both with huge smiles on their faces.

She smiled at Charming and squeezed his hand while they sat in their thrones. Snow loved having him next to her like this. It was exactly as it should be.

The buggler stepped forward and blew on the instrument loudly, so as many people in the kingdom as possible could also hear this address. "Good afternoon," Snow greeted everyone in the castle and anyone in the kingdom who could hear. She projected her voice as far as she could, just as she'd always been taught to do when giving these types of speeches. "As you can see, my husband has returned and will be living in the palace permanently again. You are to extend him the same respect as you did before, or I will deal with you accordingly," she warned them, knowing that not everyone thought Charming was worry of his title.

"However," Charming said, standing up as well. "As I told you before I left previously, my name truly is David, not James. I wish for all of you to call me David now." He did his best to speak loudly but he couldn't project his voice as far as Snow could.

"Do you understand?" Snow asked a little louder. "You are to call him _Prince David."_

"For now," said Charming, taking a deep breath. "But I've been told by many people that I trust that I would be a good king. So in a couple of months, we should have another crononation ceremony. And I'll do my best to be _King David."_

"Do you understand that? Soon he will be _King David_ ," said Snow in the loudest voice she'd ever used. Then she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him. Snow was so proud that he'd accepted the idea of becoming king.

As they finally drew apart, Doc stared at Charming the whole time, as if he kept expecting him to pass out again.

Many other people clapped in contentment, including Red and Granny, most of the dwarves, and plenty of servants. Ellen and Ronald looked Snow and Charming right in the eyes, clapping extra hard.

Some others seemed a bit uncertain, but Snow was sure they would accept King David soon enough. After all, her Charming was a marvelous leader. If they didn't, she'd make them accept him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

At the end of the next week, David attended the Spring Ball with Snow. She looked gorgeous in her bright green gown and her black hair pinned with flower and butterflies. Pride welled up inside him as he stared at her while she sipped a glass of wine. She was _his_ wife. Snow giggled as her green eyes met his. "Do you see something you want, Charming?" she teased him.

"Always," he teased her back. He caressed her arms through the satin fabric of her dress and tried to ignore the constant chattering of all the other guests around them.

"Will you settle for dancing with me for now?" She asked, swallowing the last bit of wine in her glass. The liquid maed her lips glisten against the candlelight, and David had to kiss her.

He felt her warm lips against his and immediately the ball and all the other guests disappeared. When they parted, David smiled at her and said, "I suppose so," and they walked toward the dance floor. The lute and harp music played in the background sounded like birds singing and rivers flowing. It was the perfect music for spring. "You picked the perfect music for tonight, Snow," he said as they began dancing. "In fact, I think you've done an excellent job planning this ball," he added, knowing how stressed she was about it.

Snow smiled. "Thank you. And may I say I love the outfit you chose to wear?" Her eyes wandered over his body, making David feel warmer and warmer in the best way. He was glad she was pleased with his outfit; he wore a light brown leather suit similar to the red one he also found in his dressing room. Snow stared at him from head to toe again, and David wondered for the hundredth time, how much longer it would be before they could lock themselves in their joint chamber.

Still, dancing with Snow was quite enjoyable. David loved how her gown brushed against his legs and their chests pressed against each other. Their bodies moved close together in pefect time with the music. Step, step, step, twirl, step, step. "I'm glad I didn't need much more practice for this dance," Charming commented.

Snow chuckled. "You've always been a natural dancer, Charming. I've told you that before."

When the music finished, they stayed for another dance. And another after that. Still, eventually Snow decided they should speak to some of the other guests, and David reluctantly followed. She spotted one of the princes nibbling on the bread and cheese with a young, blond woman. He was dressed in a white suit and she wore a gown of bright pink. "Hello Prince Thomas and Princess Ella," she greeted them both. "Have you met my _husband_ , Prince David?"

"No, we haven't gotten the chance yet," Prince Thomas replied holding out his hand to David. He was a few years younger than David but appeared to be a very nice young man.

David shook his hand.

Princess Ella smiled at Snow from ear to ear. "I'm glad you two have finally fixed your problems." She held out her gloved hand to David as well. "It's nice to meet you, Prince David. Are your memories recovered?"

David smiled at Snow as he answered. "Some of them are. And I hope more will come back to me eventually. But I also know I don't really need them to be happy with my wife. Or even to be king."

"There will be a coronation ceremony for David in another month," Snow added. "I hope you both come, along with King Chirstopher."

"Of course," Prince Thomas and Princess Ella replied at the ame time.

"Snow!" said Happy, as he stuffed several grapes into his mouth. His usual smile becoming even bigger as he looked at his adopted sister. "Come dance with me!"

"I'm - achoo! - next," said Sneezy, standing behind Happy.

David smiled and nodded for Snow to go ahead. He knew how close she was to her dwarf brothers, and they were good men, despite the fact that Grumpy still didn't trust David yet.

Still as Snow danced, what should David do? He munched on a couple of grapes and sipped on a glass of wine while people he barely knew greeted him.

"Prince David! Such a wonderful ball, isn't it?"

"So you're Prince David? Nice to meet you."

"So you're going to have you're own coronation soon, Prince David?"

David had never been one for socializing with strangers but he did his best to be polite. Even to those people who seemed to look at him strangely or speak in a way that judged him. "Yes, I'm Prince David, and yes, I will have a coronation soon. Then I'll be a king."

Still, he was extremely relieved when he saw two people he knew a little better come foward. Princess Abigail met his eyes as she bit into a piece of bread. And Prince Frederick shook his hand. "So I hear your name is actaully David?"

"Yes," David replied with a smile spreading slowly across his face. As much as he didn't like talking to all these people, at least they were now calling him by the right name. "I'm sorry I told you I was Prince James before. I was told to pretend to be my twin brother, who was the prince, and... well, it got messy after that."

Prince Frederick nodded. "I wish you had told us the truth to begin with, but I understand. I'm still adjusting to being a prince, too, after all." His brown eyes looked warm as they stared into David's, and he understood Frederick was still offering friendship.

"Would you like to have a swordfighting match tommorrow, before you leave?" David offered the other Prince.

"Absolutely," Prince Frederick replied.

"Father would like to tell you and Queen Snow White that he'd still like to trade some of his gold for more fish," said Abigail as she finished her piece of bread and sipped on a glass of wine.

David nodded. "I'll tell her that." They both nodded and headed for the dance floor. David listened to the lute and the harp create the sound of happy birds chirpping again.

Eventually, Snow finished dancing with all seven dwarves and headed right for David. "Hello Charming," she said as she greeted him with a wonderful kiss that caused an explosion in David's heart. "Sorry I've been gone for so long." She picked up a couple of grapes and ate them slowly, staring at him as she nibbled and licked at the fruit. "What have you been doing?"

"Staring at you," David replied honestly.

Snow laughed. "Well, of course, but besides that?"

"I spoke with Princess Abigail and Prince Frederick. They're doing well and want to remain friends. I even invited Frederick to a swordfight tomorrow. And Abigail says to tell you that her father wants to trade more gold for our kingdoms' fish."

Snow nodded. "Wonderful." She nibbled at another grape, and David imagined _he_ was the one she was nibbling.

Instead, he picked up a couple of grapes and purposely nibbled on them as he stared at Snow. Within a few moments, she moved closer to him. David could almost feel the taste of her lips on his when a strange man interrupted them.

"So is this your _husband_ Queen Snow White? He certainly looks like a shepherd." The man stared at David's beard and shook his head in disproval as he spoke.

"Yes, _John,_ " Snow replied, deliberately moving away from the other man. "This is my husband, who I was about to kiss if you don't mind. And not that it's any of your business, but I love that David looks like a shepherd." She reached up to caress his beard tenderly as she kissed him fully.

After an enjoyable moment, they withdrew, but to their disappointment, John still stood near them. "I still think there are better options for a great queen like you than a peasant." He caressed his shinny hair and grinned as he talked, making it clear who he thought was a "better option."

David looked the jerk right in the eye. There was a time he would have agreed that statement, but now he was confident about his relationship with Snow and ready to defend it. "I know I'm better than _you_ , because I listen to Snow, and we love each other. And I'm not a peasant. I'm a prince. In another couple of months, I will be be a king." He wrapped his arms around Snow as he finished speaking.

John grumbled and almost reached for Snow for a moment. Both Snow and David prepared to punch him, despite the fact it wasn't appropriate behavior for the Spring Ball. But before they could do so, a red - headed king appeared behind John. "You aren't helping, John," he told the other man as he pulled him away gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry about him, Snow," the red - headed king said. "I probably should have told him to stay home, but it's hard to say no to him sometimes. I also hope our former mistake doesn't prevent us from having a good trade agareement."

"Thank you, King Richard," Snow replied cheerfully. "And no, of course it doesn't. What would you like to trade?"

"We have many different types of wood you can use for building," King Richard replied, just as cheerfully. Although for some reason he seemed to be avoiding looking at Snow for some reason. "And my kingdom would like some of your seafood."

"Of course," Snow replied.

King Richard disappeared and David turned to look at Snow. "What did that mean?"

Snow sighed. "John has been after me since my coronation. Don't worry about him; I'll just keep telling him no."

David shook his head. "No, not that idiot. I mean about King Richard. He mentioned something about a 'former mistake' and then he wouldn't look at you when he talked. What happened between the two of you?"

Snow sighed. "It was nothing, really. When we both attended Prince Thomas and Princess Ella's wedding, King Richard and I danced and... sort of found each other attractive." _Attractive? Snow found that red - headed fool attractive?_ We flirted a bit, but then we both agreed it was a mistake. I promise, Charming."

David dropped his arms, which had been wrapped around her, and stepped away a few feet. "If it was such a _mistake_ then why did you invite him for this ball? Were you hoping to see him again? Dance with him again? Was he another option, back when you thought I was still living on the farm?"

Snow eyes widdened and blazed with green fire. "Of course not! I only invited him because I knew I was obligated to invite all the royals in the surrounding kingdoms. As I said it was a _mistake_."

David shook his head. "Well, I've had enough of this ball. I don't like talking to strangers. And I certainly don't want to be anywhere near you right now." He left the ballroom while the music of spring still played in the background.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, David got ready for bed in the joint chamber, hoping Snow would come there as well. Who was he to judge her for temporarily finding another man attractive? Cecila's face flashed through his mind. He layed in the bed and waited.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he felt movement next to him. "I'm so happy you came to this chamber," Snow said as he felt her lips touch his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened with King Richard. But there's no reason to be jealous of him. Truly, that brief flirtation only proved to me that our love was worth more than a temporary attraction. But I promise you, anytime Richard and I need to discuus trade agreements, you can come with us."

David smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. I understand, better than you know. I had a similar experience on the farm with a local shepherdess. I just... didn't think when I saw Richard there and you said what had happened between the two of you. But I love you, Snow." He began covering her face and neck with kisses that grew deeper and deeper as he continued.

"I - mmmm - love you too, Charming," said Snow as she reached below the sheets to caress his body. Fire shot through him and he gave a soft moan in return. With that, they began celebrating their love together.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

David sat in the throne room next to his Snow two months later as the crowd cheered. All of the servants stood as close as they could and visting kings, queens, princes, and princesses covered the seats. Every one of their white knights stood in full armor next to their squires. At the foot of the castle, David could see hundreds of people staring at him and Snow as well. He still didn't particularly like this huge swarm of people, especially as they were staring at him. But he knew it was right. The horn blew and David stood, carefully wrapping his royal robes around him again.. Snow smiled lovingly at him, showing her support for this moment.

In the last two months, David and Snow had held court together and traveled around the kingdom together with Crystal and Lightning's help. They oversaw the servants in the palace; Ellen and Ronald were doing especially well. Sometimes Snow's ideas were better and other times David had better suggestions. But together, their decisions were great, and most of their kingdom agreed.

Snow hadn't forgotten her promise to continue visiting the farm and the animals, either. They visited whenever either of them needed a break from the palace. Both of them enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere there, and David still loved caring for the sheep. Twice he'd taken them to pasture, showing his wife how he guided them to the right place for them to eat as much grass as they wanted. Snow had kissed him in the grass and called him her "Charming Shepherd" again.

Carrying a circular, golden crown, the Blue Fairy flew toward him. "All hail King David!" she called as he felt the crown land on his head.

"Hail King David!" said everyone, including Snow. Then his wife sprang out of her throne and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. There was a time he didn't know who he was. But thanks to time and Snow's help, David knew. He was King David. He was a shepherd. And most of all he was Snow's husband. Her Charming.

 **I hope you enjoyed the journey, despite all the roadblocks on the way. Objectively, this story is complete, but I** _ **will**_ **add an epilogue, which will include the birth of our favorite Charming princess. :)**

 **However, you'll have to wait until April to read it. Lent begins this Wednesday, and I really try to limit my fanfiction during that period.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you'll consider giving me a review for this chapter, whether it's good, bad, or a little of both.**

 **Here's your responses from the last chapter.**

 **Booksinmydreams: Thank you.**

 **Mry23: I like the "home is where the heart is" setiment, too.**

 **As far as the rest, I don't think Snow is a bad ruler, nor am I trying to imply she thinks she is, either. What she means is she knows that Charming happens to be** _ **better**_ **at listening than she is. And that's something I've tried to make clear through out the story. It's actually a strength, in my opinion, to know what your flaws are and what you need help with from others. Snow** _ **is**_ **capable of listening and motivating her people when necessary, but Charming is better at it. On the other hand, there are things (such as giving people second chances understanding diplomacy) that Snow is better at than Charming.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you. I'm glad you thought everything felt natural, as I hate it when writing feels "forced." And I'm really glad you understood the point I made about Snow and Charming's different perspectives, and how they work best when they rule together.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"We are Both" and "A Happy Beginning"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

Something was wrong with Snow, and it was really worrying David. Last week, she'd mentioned her stomach was a bit tender. And yesterday she'd almost vomited over their correspondences. David had also noticed her breasts were a bit sore, even though Snow hadn't said anything. In fact, she didn't seem to want to talk about her symptoms much at all.

" _I'm not ill, Charming," she said as they made their way to dinner. "I may have almost vomited earlier, but it was a fluke. The only think I feel right now is hungry. Now enough about this."_

" _But Snow – " he protested. But she'd already run ahead of him to the dining room._

David wasn't sure why she refused to admit she was ill. Perhaps it was because the sheep – shearing festival was tomorrow. He had been looking forward to returning to the farm during that day. He and his friends played field hockey on the day of the sheep – shearing festival again. Still, Snow couldn't possibly think that the festival was more important than her health, could she?

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, David had enough. Last night they'd made love, and Snow had almost screamed in pain when his hands touched her breasts by mistake. "Snow, you _will_ talk to Doc today," he told her as they walked to the dining room.

Snow sighed. "I really don't think it's anything with to be concerned. Sometimes I'm a bit tender or nauseous, but it always passes so quickly." She reached up and stroked his arm to comfort him. "Don't worry about it."

David loved her touch, but feeling it now only reminded him _exactly_ what it was like to live without it. What if she was really sick, and he couldn't get her back this time? His heart almost stopped at that thought. "Snow, of course I'm going to worry about you. And I know, you're incredibly stubborn, but I mean it. Speak to Doc. As soon as possible."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow did speak to Doc after breakfast, while David continued to worry. Would Doc be able to treat his wife? Should they plan on seeing the herbalist instead? After all, Snow trusted Johanna just as much as her brother, and sometimes she might have treatments doctors did not…

David moved his feet firmly to the stables, just in case. It wouldn't hurt to have their horses ready, so they would arrive at the herbalist's sooner. But Granny stopped him before left the palace. "Granny, I'm sorry, but I need to go to the stables as soon as possible."

"David, calm down; I can smell your fear," Granny chuckled.

"Of course I'm scared!" said David, snapping a little. "I _know_ there's something wrong with Snow, no matter how many times she says otherwise. And if Doc is unable to treat whatever she has, I have to find someone who can." How could Granny treat Snow's health so casually? "Now, move please," he told her firmly.

Granny shook her head. "David, seriously, there is nothing for you to worry about. I've seen _and_ felt symptoms like Snow's before, and it's not a deadly illness at all. In fact, it's something I'm certain you will soon be very happy about. Why don't you get ready to proclaim the beginning of the sheep – shearing festival?"

David sighed and tried to trust Granny. She sounded so certain, as her voice didn't shake even for a moment. In fact, Granny actually sounded kind of excited. Walking to the chamber he shared with Snow, David picked up his formal king's robes. _She'll be fine_ , he told himself again as he pulled on his long red robe that was decorated with gold trim.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow joined him in the throne room in her beautiful white gown with her own formal red robe. David knew she was always gorgeous, and he loved to see her in her queen's formal wear. After all, this was the life she was born to have. But he'd _never_ seen Snow more beautiful than she was at that moment. She had a huge smile that covered her entire face. And her eyes sparkled brighter than diamonds. Most of all, she seemed to glow from within, brighter than any torch David had ever seen

He couldn't stop staring at her.

Snow smiled at him and then turned to the crowd, which David had forgotten about for a moment. The bugler blew his horn, as he always did when the king or queen was about to speak. "Today is a special day for all of our shepherds, as they are ready to shear all of the sheep for their precious wool. And so, I now proclaim this festival to begin!"

The crowd below them cheered, and David was reminded how much he'd always enjoyed this festival.

As they did so, Snow leaned over and whispered, "Charming, I'm pregnant." Suddenly, nothing mattered except her as his heart filled with joy, and he gave her a big kiss.

OOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, David had intended to play field hockey with his shepherd friends again, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea anymore. "Your pregnant, Snow!" he whispered to her as she walked to the stables. "And well that's wonderful news," he paused and kissed her again to show how happy he was about their coming baby. "I think you should stay closer to the palace from now on; you both need to stay safe." He stroked her still flat stomach as he talked. "And you definitely shouldn't be riding horses." David shuddered as he thought about all ways she or the baby could be harmed if she rode a horse in this condition.

Snow put her smooth hand on top of his, and they stroked her stomach together. It made David feel warm inside to touch each other and the baby at the same time. "You're so sweet when you're protective, but I'm not going to stop living my life just because I'm pregnant. And today, I want to see you play hockey."

"I did, too, but that was before I found out about this, Snow." He stared at her stomach as they continued stroking. This was exactly what David had always wanted; a wife he loved and children to raise. But it was also an enormous responsibility, and he needed to choose what was important right now. "This baby is far more important than a hockey game."

Snow leaned closer to him, so her breasts brushed against his chest and her eyes stared straight into his soul. His insides burned as she continued talking. "But it isn't just a hockey game. It's a chance to show me more about your heritage again. A heritage that will be important to him or her, too." She rubbed her stomach again. "Plus, we were going to spend the night at the cabin. Don't you think that would be a great place to have a "private celebration" about our baby?

David felt himself weaken as he thought about spending the night with Snow in his cabin. He loved the way she was pressing her breasts against him right now, but how much better would it feel without any clothing between them? His insides burned even more at David kept thinking. _There was also kisses_. _He would cover Snow's sweet skin with hot kisses, and she would do the same for him_. And it would be wonderful to make love to her in the place where he'd always dreamed of living with his wife.

Still, he wasn't sure this was a good idea. It was his responsibility to protect her and their child from the world. "I don't know Snow… What if – "

"Charming, _I'm not_ going to live in fear about what might happen to me while I'm pregnant. I'm going to believe that everything will be fine. Just like you taught me," Snow said firmly. "Would it make you feel better if we rode the same horse?

Picturing Snow's arms wrapped around him and her body leaning up against his as they rode to the hockey field, David sighed. It did sound like a good idea, and perhaps if he controlled the horse, there would be less problems. And how could he argue with her when Snow reminded him of his own belief that things would turn out for the best? "All right. We'll ride Lightning."

Snow smiled and pressed her lips to his. Several minutes later, they pulled away and headed for the stables.

OOOOOOOOOO

It took a little while to convince the other shepherds to treat David and Snow just like all of the other shepherds and their sweethearts. When Snow and David trotted onto the field, everyone stared at them for several minutes, and David knew it wasn't just because they were both riding a horse. Especially when Oscar bowed as they climbed off Lightning.

"It's a good thing we didn't bring the carriage," Snow whispered as everyone continued staring at them.

David smiled chuckled, loving the way her breath felt in his ear. Still, he didn't want to be treated as a king. He wanted to be a shepherd right now.

Apparently, it wasn't so easy to keep their "royal life" from the "shepherd life." David supposed it was unreasonable for his friends not to notice how white Lightning was this afternoon. And since this festival was specifically for shepherds, a few of them may have even seen Snow announce the beginning of the festival this morning.

Still, David sighed and looked at each one of his friends in the eye one by one. "No matter what else we do, today I'm only a shepherd here to play field hockey with my friends. And my wife is here to watch. So, can you think of us like the rest of you?"

The field was silent for several moments except the wind rustling against the grass and the people in the distant markets.

Finally, Harold nodded. "Everyone ready to play? I've got the puck." And with that, they all turned their shepherd's crooks around and began.

The game was all a blur for David, but he never enjoyed a hockey game more. He could hear Snow cheering for him the whole time, and when the game finished, they ran into each other's arms. Just like all of the other sweethearts did.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, David and Snow laid in the simple bed in his cabin. It was all quiet outside, just like the nights on the farm were usually. That was great, not only because David preferred the peaceful atmosphere, but because it meant there was nothing to distract him from Snow and their new child.

He stroked her stomach tenderly while she moved her hands all over his chest. "So, there's really a baby in there?" David asked, still finding it too wonderful to believe.

"There is," Snow replied, with her fingers stroking his chest.

"Do you think he'll have blue eyes or green eyes? Or will it be a girl with your beautiful black hair? I hope if it's a girl, she'll be a warrior princess, just like you." He loved the way her green eyes lit up as he talked about the possibilities.

Snow smiled as her hands reached up to touch his head. "I'd love to see our child with hair like yours. I enjoy watching your hair turn lighter in the sun. "And I hope he's just as good with a sword as you are." With a mischievous smirk, she reached lower between his legs. "It appears like this sword is ready," she said with a giggle.

David felt himself become harder and harder as she fondled him, but he tried to force himself to think a little. "Are you sure you're okay do this? And what about the baby? I mean – "

Snow sighed. "Charming, we've been through this already. It's kind of sweet when you get protective, but we're fine, I promise. In fact, right now, I'm even better than fine." She sprinkled warm kisses that grew hotter and hotter all over his neck as she talked.

"Snow," David moaned as his hands gripped her butt. Suddenly all he could think about was making love with her. His tongue slid into her hot mouth, and they both marveled at each other's taste again.

Before David could push himself into her, Snow climbed onto of him and took him in herself. "Charming" she moaned as she moved within him.

"Snow," David whispered back, giving her another kiss. They enjoyed many more kisses and touches until everything exploded between them.

"I'm so glad we celebrated the pregnancy here," Snow commented as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is such a special place for us. It's where we fell in love again."

"True," said David as he played with her soft dark hair, as he remembered how Snow had visited him on the farm this past spring and learned about shepherding.

"Plus, I want our baby to grow up here just as much as the palace," said Snow as she turned to look into his eyes. "We can be _both_ a royal family and a shepherd family."

David's heart swelled so much he thought it might burst out of his chest. It was wonderful that Snow understood how much shepherding meant to him. "I love the sound of that," he said as he looked into her glowing green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Snow bit lip so hard she almost drew blood as another wave of pain shot through her. How was she ever going to survive this? She'd heard labor was difficult, but Snow had never really thought how difficult it might be.

Doc, sweet dependable Doc placed his ear to her chest to hear her heart again. "Good, Snow," her brother said calmly. "Everything sounds fine."

"Thank you," she panted, trying to catch her breath between her pains. A moment later, another shot through her. This one felt more like three waves on top of each other. Vaguely, Snow tasted blood in her mouth as she tried to cover her screams. When would this end?

Charming's blue eyes met hers as he wiped her forehead with a cloth. _He's wonderful_ , Snow thought amidst her agony.

Doc shook his head. "The pains are getting closer. You should definitely leave now," he told David.

Snow felt her heart drop at the thought of her Charming leaving her now. But of course, Doc was correct. Men weren't supposed to be in the room with women when they were giving birth.

But to their surprise, Charming shook his head and stood firmly where he was. "I need to be here to protect my child and my Snow." He picked up a steaming cup of cocoa with cinnamon and gently brought it to her mouth.

Doc shook his head. "That's admirable, David, but it's not a good idea. Men don't do well when they watch a woman give birth, especially if it their wives. You can meet your child later."

Another pain seized Snow that felt like five waves, and her mouth tasted like blood again. Charming wrapped his arm around her and stroked her as the intense pain continued. "Doc, I know that's true for a lot of men, but believe me, I'd worry more about Snow and the baby if I couldn't be here. Besides, I know it's a little different with sheep, but it's not like I've never assisted with labor before."

Snow's heart lifted as if it had Pegasus's wings at that. "I love you," she panted to Charming as the pain finally lessened.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwww!" Snow finally screamed as she pushed. This was a mountain of pain that was being torn apart from the inside of her.

But after that, Doc reached under and gently pulled the baby out. "It's a girl," he told her and Charming with a smile.

Snow sighed in relief as a bloody baby was placed on her chest while Doc cut the umbilical cord and then helped her with the afterbirth.

"She's perfect," Charming said, staring at their child in awe.

"I think she'll be a wonderful princess," Doc agreed as he cleaned the baby gently. Then he handed her back to Snow to feed. "I'm going to tell the others the good news. They'll probably come see her in about ten minutes."

Snow nodded. "That would be great."

As Doc shut the door, Charming smiled. "I'm glad your family has finally forgiven me for what happened last year. They seem to like me all right now."

Snow looked deep into his blue eyes, so she could speak right to his soul. "Charming they all _love_ you now. Some of them were a bit upset because we lied or because we separated, but they don't care about that anymore. They respect you as a king and love you as a friend. Even Grumpy has buried his ax when he's around you."

"Thank goodness," said Charming, with a chuckle. "I've seen what he can do with an ax. Although that might come in handy when it comes to protecting this little girl." He reached over and patted their daughter's little feet. "She's so beautiful, I'll need all the help I can get."

Snow smiled as she looked down at their baby. She was definitely beautiful. "Look, she has blonde hair," said Snow, patting her daughter's head, which had thin strands of gold. "Just like her father," she added as she looked at her husband.

Charming's grin spread wider than Snow had thought possible. "Yes, but it looks like it's going to be curly, too. Just like yours." He gently picked up a lock of Snow's dark, curly hair. Then he kissed the top of Snow's head. "Everything is so perfectly wonderful. This what I've always wanted. A wife and a family that I love. My happy ending."

Snow's eyes welled with tears as she watched their daughter suck on her breast. "It's what I've wanted, too. But you know, I've learned something over the past year. Things aren't going to stay 'perfect' no matter how much we wish them to. We're _always_ going to have complications in our lives, Charming. I'm sure raising a family will have plenty of problems. And then there's the kingdom, too. But as long as we have each other, I'm ready for any of those problems. And I know we will, because we have eternity to be together."

Charming's deep, wonderful blue eyes stared into hers. "I am, too. Perhaps we should call this 'a happy beginning' instead of a happy ending?"

Snow smiled into his eyes and then looked down at their daughter again. "I like that idea."

Charming stroked the top of their daughter's head gently. "But speaking of beginnings, what are we going to call this beautiful little princess?"

"What do you think of 'Emma'"?

Charming nodded. "Wonderful."

 **Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and particularly the reviews.**

 **Here's some responses to the last chapter. Please consider writing a review for the epilogue as well.**

 **Booksinmydreams: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your honest opinion. David's jealousy was in some ways immature but still a very human problem that a lot of couples have. Particularly those that are or have been recently separated as Snowing had been. And with all due respect, David** _ **did**_ **admit that he shouldn't judge Snow for flirting with someone else when he'd done the same thing.**

 **I think their relationship has grown quite a bit over the course of the story, as was reflected in this last chapter. David and Snow have learned to embrace David's shepherd heritage instead pretending to be his brother. Snow, in particular, has also learned that their life will always have problems and complications, but they're strong enough to work through them together.**

 **I really don't understand what you mean when you say Snow has been mean, etc. Are you referring to just chapter 14 or the entire story? Could you give me some examples?**

 **Misscam: I really love to hear from you because I admire your writing so much! You are one of my favorite reviewers on this site.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the journey and think they have grown closer as a result.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you. I'm glad you liked seeing more of Thomas and Ella and Abigail and Frederick. Also glad you thought David's jealousy and then realizing his mistake was in character.**

 **Guest # 2: Originally, I was going to have David recover all of his memories when they rescued Ellen. But then I realized that it made more sense for him to only get a flash at that point. Plus, it's better character development for him to return to the palace because he loves Snow** _ **now**_ **then because he remembers loving her from before.**

 **David will probably get his memories back at some point. However, as much as it would be heartwarming if it involved Emma, I don't think it makes sense. I will remind you that David's amnesia is a medical problem, so it can't be fixed with any type of True Love Magic (or** _ **any**_ **magic). And as those memories must be triggered by things that remind him of the time he lost, Emma wouldn't trigger them naturally, because she didn't exist at that point.**

 **For my next multi – chapter story, I am planning another Sound of Music fic. I'm going to call it "Cracks in the von Trapp Family." Much like "Charming Who," that one will be post – marriage Maria/Georg and will have a** _ **lot**_ **of angst. If you don't mind that couple and haven't had enough angst from me, you might consider reading that one. It will be posted on Fridays, and I will probably start posting it in mid – May.**

 **If you've had enough of angst and/or prefer to read only Snowing, I also have a Snowing/Charming Family one shot series planned. Because as much as I loved writing "Charming Who," I** _ **have**_ **missed writing my favorite aspect of Snowing's relationship: how their romantic relationship is affected by their children. I will call it "A Royal Shepherd Family." It will be set in the "Charming Who" universe and will focus on Snowing raising their family in the palace and on the farm. This story will be posted on Sundays, as all my OUAT stories always are. I will** _ **definitely**_ **start posting it on May 6.**

 **For more details, give me a PM, follow me, or watch my profile.**


End file.
